Saving the Worlds of Sonic next gen
by Sparklie-the-Tiger
Summary: A young woman was transport into another world, meets her own two characters and meets Sonic and his friends or rivals and helps them save the worlds from Dr. Eggman. OCx?Shadow or Silver. Very bad grammar in this one, sorry! Base on Sonic the Hedgehog 2006
1. I am In the What World?

**Title: Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. E1: I am In the What World?**

**Rating:** Teen

* * *

**(Ginny's POV)** In the year of 2006, I was busy drawing my three characters for Sonic & his friends, Sparklie the Tiger, my first character, Bruncher the Kangaroo, & Tiger "T.H." Horse the Zebra. I always imagine my characters with Sonic and the others saving the world from Dr. Eggman. I even wish I was Sparklie and been running with Sonic, Shadow, and a new character I found out, Silver. One day, I was sitting at the computer to scan my pictures of Sparklie, Bruncher, & T.H., but then when I was surfing on the internet, I had an e-mail from a new game. It said _'Do you want save or conquer the world?'_ I always pick the good the sides, so I click 'save' and then it happens. The computer was starts to show electric waves in it and shoot it out at me. I started to scream in pain and blackout. (Few minutes later...) Everything was still black, but I heard voices 

"You think she okay?"

"Of course she okay! She breathing, isn't she?" I started to groaned.

"She waking up!" I open my eyes, got up, felt a slight pain in my head, and began to rub it and said "Oh, my head!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank--" Before I could say 'thank you' I look at people who help me, except they're not people, they were kangaroo with red boxing gloves and a zebra with wings. "Oh, my God!" I started to back away them, but then they spoke to me. The kangaroo ask "Ginny, what's wrong?" I stopped moving from them and look straight at the kangaroo with confusion in my eyes and ask "H-how do you know my name?" He smiled at me and said "I know your name because _you_ created _us_." Then the zebra said "Yeah! Dont you recognize us?" I look them carefully and then I remember who they are.

"Y-you're...Bruncher the Kangaroo and you're Tiger "T.H." Horse the Zebra!" I said. They both nodded. "I can't believe it!" I was smiling like crazy and hug them both. "But where are we?" I look around and noticed that the trees are different. Bruncher answer "We're in a world called Mobius." I looked at him and ask "Mobius? You mean, where are Freedom Fighters lives?" Bruncher nodded. "But how? It was just game, a show, or something..." "It's real alright." said Bruncher. "Yeah, you're just in another world that you never knew exist." said T.H. Then I said "But how did I get here? ...The computer!" "The computer?" T.H. asked. I nodded and said "Yes! I remember the computer shoot out the electric waves at me, but I black out. However the computer must have transport us to this world." "That makes sense." said Bruncher. It's true, did make sense, except for one thing...

"Why am I here? And why did someone send me an e-mail message for?" I asked. "To save Mobius of course." Bruncher answered. Then I asked "But why and what's going to happen here?" Bruncher just shrugged. "(Sigh) I guess theres only one to find out." I began to walk to find a way out of woods while Bruncher and T.H. follow me. "And what way is that?" asked T.H. I look down at him, smile at him and said "The way to find my answers...is to follow the path to my own first adventure." Bruncher said "You mean _'our'_ adventures." "That's right...our adventures." I said. Then T.H. said "Oh boy, adventures here come!" And our adventures begins...

...to be continue.


	2. Sonic the Hedgehog!

**Title: Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. E2: Sonic the Hedgehog!**

**Rating:** Teen Here's Episode 2!

* * *

**(Ginny's POV)** We all decided to find a path that can lead us out of the woods. Bruncher asked "Ginny...why don't you lead?" I nodded, nervously, and began to walk while Bruncher and T.H. follow me behind. It has been 4 hours to find the way out of woods, but still nothing. "Can't we stop now? I'm tired!" T.H. whine and began to whimper. Bruncher said "Not until we find a way out!" I stop for a few seconds, sighed a bit and said "Look, why don't we rest for a few minutes and then we'll continue for _'journey_.' Okay?" They both nodded and we all sat down in the grass. Then I said "(Sigh) To think I'll find the way out, and were still here." "There might be way to find a path..." said Bruncher. I asked "What is it?" Bruncher was looking at T.H. 

"...What?" asked T.H. I look at T.H. and notice what Bruncher was talking about. I shouted "T.H. your wings!" T.H. looks at me and asks "What about my wings?" I sighed and said "You can fly through the top of the trees, look around, and find the way out." Then T.H. asked "B-but why me?!?" Bruncher stand over T.H, look closer at him with angry in his eyes, and said "Because you're the only one with wings around, you know how to fly, and Ill strike ya if you don't." "...Why else?" asked T.H. "NOW T.H.!!!" shouted Bruncher. T.H. got up, open his wings, and began to flap them. "Going up!" said T.H. and he flew to the top to have a better look.

I asked "Bruncher...wasn't that little harsh?" Bruncher smiled a bit and said "...Maybe." Suddenly, we heard a scream. "AAAAAAAH!!!" We look up, and saw T.H. flying down fast and flew straight into my arms. I asked "T-T.H., what's wrong?" T.H. started to shake in fear and said "H-he's here!" "Who's here?" Bruncher asked. T.H. started laugh, nevously and said "Him..." He pointed to the sky. We look again and saw... "Dr. Eggman!" I shouted. He was riding on a flying machine or something with seven new silver robots around him and came down into front of us.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't a little girl, a kangaroo, and the foal, who had destroyed my lab and escaped before." said Dr. Eggman. T.H. shook again. "However, that doesn't matter now." I look at him with a confuse look on my face and asked "What do mean, Eggman?" Dr. Eggman snickers a bit and answered "What I mean is...I have been looking for you." He pointed at me.

"Me?!?!"

"Her?!?"

Eggman said "Yes! I need you for my, how you do say, tactics?" I let go of T.H. and walk up to him. "Ginny don't!" T.H. shouted. Then Bruncher shouted "He's dangerous!" I stop about 2 feet front of him and ask Eggman "Are you asking me to join you?" Then he answered "...Yes." "...No way! Why should I join you? You're nothing, but bad news!" I shouted. "Because I can answer your questions." said Dr. Eggman. I look down for a moment and thought /He may have answers...but I will not join./ I look at Eggman again and asked "And If I don't join?" He laughs, evilly, and snaps his fingers.

"Aaaaah!"

"Put us down!" I look back, quickly, and saw the robots holding T.H. and Bruncher by their fur, while they were struggling. I shouted "Bruncher! T.H.!" Eggman started to laugh again and asked "Well Ginny? Will you join or lose your friends?" I don't want to join Eggman, but I also didn't want lose them. "Don't do it!" Bruncher shouted. "Yeah! Run Ginny!" T.H. yelled. I started to run, but was block by Eggman's robots. "Either you like or not...you will join." said Eggman. I was starting to get scare, but then I saw something blue and it bounce, knocks out, and destroy the robots around me and my friends. The blue thing went into the trees and then we heard a familiar voice "Hey Eggman! Is that how you teach every women?" I look at one of trees and saw something that I just couldn't believe... "Sonic!" I shouted. It was Sonic the Hedgehog. He has been my hero since 1991. Sonic smiled down at me, I blush a bit and said "You're here!"

"Stay out of this, Sonic! This doesn't concern you!" Eggman shouted.

"Actually...it does." said Sonic. Sonic jumps down next to me, picks me up, "Better hang on tight." started to run, fast.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Bruncher shouted.

"Yeah! Don't leave us with _him_!" T.H. yelled. They both run too, just not as fast Sonic. Eggman shouted "You may have won this time, but next I will win!" (Oh Eggman! Shut up!)

"So...why did Eggman wants you?" said Sonic. He was still running. "I don't know, but he said something about his plans!" I shouted. I never been carry by someone who's as Sonic before. "Hey! Can you help us find a way out?!?" Bruncher yelled. Sonic shouts "Sure! Just follow me!" He led us to a path that he found before and stops. "That was fun! I wish I can go like you." I said with excitement Sonic puts me down and said "Maybe not as fast me, but maybe faster then any humans." He walks to the path. "This path will lead you guys to the city." "Thanks Sonic!" said T.H. Then I said "Yes thank you, Sonic!"

"Anytime! Well, time to go!" Sonic started to ran off. I shouted "Will we see you again?!?" "Sure!" He yells and disappear into the trees. "Well, let's go!" said Bruncher. We all nodded and follow the path that leads towards the city.

**to be continue...**


	3. The Flower's Shadow

**Title: Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. sort of E3: The Flower's Shadow.**

**Rating:** Teen

Ladies, here's the hottest hedgehog we been waiting for! Along with a new little charcter that I made up. Oh yeah! I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Games, Sonic Team/Sega does. My characters (Bruncher, T.H., Ginny, Blooma, etc.), I own them. You can see their profile on my homepage.

* * *

**(Ginny's POV)** Thanks to Sonic, my friends and I follow the path that Sonic show us that will lead us to a city. We contine walking through the woods, but then notice that sky is getting dark. I said "It's getting dark guys." Bruncher look up, sighed a bit and said "We better get going." At first I wasn't sure, but continue to walk until..."B-but, I heard there's robbers or stalkers in the woods!" said T.H. while shaking in fear. I stopped and said "Hold up, Bruncher! Maybe we should find a place to sleep for a while." I smiled, nervously. "Look...I'm the oldest! And I say we continue!" said Bruncher and he continue to walk. I got little, no scratch that, a lot angry with Bruncher and decided stand up for T.H., for he is the youngest. I ran up to Bruncher and stood in front of him. "Hey!" I shouted"We _need_ to find a place to rest...NOW!!!" I could tell that Bruncher got a little scare of me and said "O-okay...we'll rest." "Good." I said and began to lead the way. 

**(Bruncher's POV)** After Ginny shouted at me and led the way to a place to rest, I decided to always remember.../Note to self...never make a girl mad!/ I thought. "Hey, Bruncher!" I look at T.H. and notice that he and Ginny are ahead of me. "Come on!" He shouted. I sigh and began caught up to them.

**(Ginny's POV)** We all decided to a cave or in opening of woods so we can rest for awhile. Out of the blue, we heard rustling in the bushes. "W-what was that?" T.H. asked while he started to shake in fear. I got a little closer to the bushes and said "Hello? I-is someone there?" It got quiet. Then Bruncher said "I'm sure it just the wind blowing them." I look at him and said "But I didn't feel any wind." "...Can we go now? Pleeeease?" said T.H. I look at the bushes once more and nodded. I said "Yeah...we can go." I turn around to walk, but saw red eyes looking at me, in my face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" I jump back and fell into the bushes.

Bruncher shouted "Ginny!" He didn't see 'thing' that scare me half to death. "Ginny! Where are you?!?" T.H. yelled. I poke my head out of the bushes. There leaves in my hair. I said while trying to catch my breath "Right...(_pant_)...here!" Bruncher and T.H. ran up to me and pull me out of the bushes. "Are you okay?" T.H. asked. "What happened?" Bruncher asked. I got up and gasped "Something...(_gasp_)...was just...(g_asp_)...in front...(_gasp_)...of my face!" Then Bruncher asked "What? What was in front of your face?" Out of the blue, we heard a mysterious voice saying "Not _'what'_...'who'..." We all look up at the trees and saw a black hedgehog standing on the branch of the tree, crossing his arms. /It's Shadow!/ I thought and blush into 15 reds, cause I have a _huge_ crush on him. Bruncher shouted "What's the big idea for scaring her half to death?!?" He showed his fist at Shadow. "Yeah! Uh...who do you think you are?" said T.H. Shadow did nothing, but stare at us with his red eyes. Then we heard a little, sweet voice said "Big Brother!" We all turn to the left and saw a little turquoise, Siamese kitten with pink shirt with sunflower on it, magenta skirt, sky blue shoes, & a pink flower bud on her tail. /I wonder who she is?/ The little kitten run to the tree where Shadow was in and said to him "Big Brother...what are you doing up there?"

I thought /Did she just called him 'Big Brother'?/ Shadow groaned "Blooma...not now." "But Big Brother, you just scared the Angel over there." said Blooma. At first, I didn't know what angel was she talking about, until she came to me. "Did Big Brother hurt you?" "No...he didn't." I answered. Shadow came down from the tree and walk up to us, but was block by Bruncher and he said "Don't come any closer!" But then I said "Bruncher, no! He won't hurt us." I walk up to Shadow a bit. "My name is Ginny. What's yours?" "...Shadow...Shadow the Hedgehog." He answered and Blooma happily skips next to Shadow and said "And I'm Blooma the Siamese Cat!" I smiled at her, cause she was so cute! T.H. said "I'm T.H. the Zebra, and this is Bruncher the Kangaroo." "Enough of this! I want to know why _Shadow_ is here!" Bruncher shouted. Shadow answered "...I came here to warn you." I look at Shadow and said "Of what?" "Eggman's robots." Blooma answered. My eyes got big. Then T.H. asked "They're here?" "Somewhere." She answered and jumps on to Shadow's back. "Piggy back!" She said. Shadow just groan, while I started to giggle a bit. "...Be on the look out, human." said Shadow and he turn around with Blooma on his back. Then I shouted "This 'human' has a name, you know!" Shadow just laugh a bit. It give me chills to my spine. "Whatever..." said Shadow and run off with Blooma, who's hanging on to him. I said "Jeez, what a guy..." and put mu hands on my hips. Bruncher shouted "Let's go already!" He walk through the trees while T.H. and me follows him.

(The next day) We continue our journey so we could get out of the woods. "We been walking for a while, and I had not seen any robots." Bruncher said. "Let's keep it that way!" said T.H. I was about to say something, but was grabbed by something cold. I shouted "Hey! Put me down!" I look around my stomach and a robotic snake holding me. I yelled "Help!" "What the--" Before Bruncher can finish, he got hit by a coconut. "Who threw that?!?" He yelled. "Robot monkeys!" T.H. shouted. Two robot monkeys were in the trees. I shouted "They're Eggman's robots! Fight them!" Bruncher shouts "Let's boogie!" and jumps towards the monkeys, but grabbed by the tail of another robot snake. "Let go of me or I'll make you into scrapes!" T.H. yelled "Hang on guys!" He open his wings. "T.H. look out!" I shouted. T.H. look back and saw a huge robot with drills in it's arms. T.H. shouts "Oh no!" The robot was to strike him, but then we heard..."Tree's Roots! Crush the bad robot!" The roots of the trees grabbed the robot and began to crush it into pieces. T.H. asked "How in the world?" Then we heard another voice "Chaos Spears!" Then we saw light spears hitting each of the robots and robots were destroyed. Bruncher shouted with happiness "Alright!" But fell flat on his face to the ground.

I said "If he fell, then that means..." I start fell down and close my eyes to wait for the ground, but instead I felt someone was carrying me. "Did I hit ground yet?" I open my eyes and notice that Shadow was holding me. "Shadow?!?" Shadow smiled a bit and said "What? Not even a _'thank_ _you'_ or something?" I blush a bit. "You save us?" said T.H. while he was helping Bruncher up.

"Not just him, but me as well!" We all turn and saw Blooma standing to roots. I asked her "You did that?!?" She answer "Yep! I can control or speak to plants! They're my friends!" A root from a tree grew out from the ground and pat on Blooma's shoulder. "See? They're saying 'We're sure are!' I can also hear them!" said Blooma. I notice that Shadow was still holding me. I said "Uh, Shadow...you can let go of me now." He let go me. "Thank you, both of you." I said.

"It was nothing!" said Blooma.

Bruncher groaned "We better get going." Then Shadow said "...Just in case. We better go with you guys until you're out of the woods." I smiled with happiness and said "Oh Shadow! Thank you!" I hugged him for a while until I notice that I was hugging him. "Oops! Sorry! I shouldn't do that! You might not like to be hug." Shadow just stood there with his eyes wide open. Bruncher shouts "Okay! Let's go!" (Few mintues later) We were finally out of the woods and saw the city. T.H. shouts "We're here! Finally!" Then Shadow said "...This where we part." He turn back to the woods. "Aw! Already?" asked Blooma. Shadow looks at her and said "Yes..." I felt kinda sad that Shadow is leaving, but he said until we're out of the woods. I said "Well...thank you, Shadow and Blooma." "Yeah! We wouldn't got out there without your help." said T.H. "You're welcome!" said Blooma. Shadow just said nothing and began walk away from us. Blooma shouts "Big Brother! Wait for me!" and follows Shadow until they both disappear into the trees.

"We better get going." I answered. Bruncher and T.H. nodded and we ran towards the city. **(Third Person's POV)** While I was hiding in the trees, I watch the human girl, the kangaroo, and the winged zebra runs to the city.

"You're lucky that your friends are with you, human, but it won't last forever...(laugh evilly)"...

**...to be continue.**


	4. Team Deception

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. sort of E4: Team Deception. 

**Rating:** Teen

Here's Episode 4 with three new characters, but they're the villains. Caper the Bull (m):22 (POWER), Haze the Sheep (f):14 (FLIGHT), & Rascal the Goat (f):19 (SPEED).

* * *

In city called 'Grand Metropolis' (I heard it from Sonic Heroes.), me and my friends walk through the city, trying to find a place to eat. Then my tummy rumbles a bit. "...I'm hungry." said I. Then Bruncher's tummy growled and said "I'm hunger..." He smiled. Then I hear a roar. I shouted "What was that?!?" I felt a tap on my arm. I turn around and saw T.H. smiling with embarrassment and said "That one was me...And I'm the ___hungriest_!" Bruncher and I look at him. "We got to get something to eat soon!" I shouted. "But how? We have no money or rings!" said Bruncher. I sighed and answered "We will just try to find another way...soon." T.H. said "I hope so...cause I don't think can fly anymore." Then Bruncher said "Maybe I might have something that is valuable to the people that works here." He took off his backpack and start digging into it. "Hey!" I asked "What? What is it?" Bruncher answered "You're not gonna to believe this, but..." He pulled a gold ring. "I found like...20 or 40 rings in here!" T.H. asked "But how they get in there?" Then I said "Shadow and Blooma must have found some and put them in there while we weren't looking." I smile a bit and blush. "If we ran into them again...remind me to thank them." said Bruncher. I nodded. "So...what do we eat?!? I'm starving!" T.H. shouted. I look around the city and saw a Hot Dog stand near a street. I asked "How about some hotdogs?" T.H. shouts "Yes! I _looove_ hotdogs!" He jumps with happiness. Then Bruncher said "Me too! Even with cheese or onions." T.H. and I scream togerther "_Onion_?!?" Bruncher look at us and shouts "Yes, onion! I _loooove_ onions!" We all laugh a bit and went to the Hot Dog stand.

(Few minutes later) After we ate, we decided to see how much rings we got left. "Let's see, 40 rings minus 15 rings equals...25 rings." said Bruncher. I shallow down the last piece of the hotdog and said "I guess we have to find somewhere to sleep." "Not in the woods, right?" T.H. asked. I answered "I don't know...maybe. Come on guys! We better ask someone to let us stay for the night." We were about to leave until we a voice saying..."Hey where you going?" We all turn around saw a female yellow goat with gold hair, green eyes, redish ruby golves, red sleevess shirt, white sport pants with red stripes, & white shoes with red laces. A little sky blue sheep with white wool, silver eyes, white gloves, green sport shirt, lime short, & dark green boots. And a big black bull with red horns, yellow eyes, long blue gloves, blue short-jeans, and dark blue boots with yellow patch on them. "Uh...somewhere...who are _you_?" I asked.

"Oh, me! I'm Rascal the Goat." answered the goat.

"I'm Haze the Sheep! Please to meets you!" said the sheep.

"And I'm Caper the Bull." said the big bull. Then Rascal said "Together we're call the..." Together, they shouts "Team Deception!" "Deception? But that means trickery or cheating!" I said. Haze sigh, frown a bit and say "Oh yes! It's true!" Then Caper said "But we're really nice!" "Anyway...who are _you_ three?" Rascal asked "Us? I'm Ginny. This is T.H. the Zebra and Bruncher the Kangaroo." I answered. T.H. said "Hi!" Bruncher just shrugged a bit. "Hmmm...not much a talker, huh? That's why I like about you men." said Rascal. Bruncher just stare at her with doubt in his eyes and say "Can we go now?" "Oh, yes! We better get going." I said. "Yeah! Nice meeting you guys!" said T.H. We were about leave, but the Rascal runs to us and blocks our way. I shouted "Hey!"

Rascal said "What's the _rush_?" Then Caper said "Yeah, we just want to...get to know you guys _better_." He got closer to us."Yes, like...what a _human_, a _kangaroo_, and a _zebra_ doing here?" asked Rascal. "Yeah, cause there isn't any humans, kangaroos, or zebras with wings before." Haze giggled. "Get out of the way." said Bruncher in his calm voice. "P-please?" stutter T.H. He was getting scared. "How about..._no_?" answered Rascal and smiled, in a malicious way. I asked "What do you want?" Caper grabbed my arm and said "Why..._you_ of course." He smiled, evilly. Then Bruncher knock Caper's hand off my arm and growls "Don't...touch her! Now get out of the way...or else!" Then Caper said "Or _else_ what?" Bruncher began to smiled a bit and said "Or else..._this_!" He punch very hard into Caper's face and Caper fell to the ground, hard. Bruncher shouts "RUN!!!" Bruncher grabbed my hand and me pull away from Team Deception while T.H. follow us by flying.

Rascal shouted at Caper "You idiot! After them!" Rascal and Caper ran after us while Haze made her wool transform into clouds and giggle "Going up!" And flew after us. T.H. shouts "They're right behind us!" Then Bruncher shouts "Keep running!" I was getting tired, but I kept running. "How can you run if can not see, right _Haze_?" said Rascal. Haze giggle and said "Right!" Haze raises her hand..."Darkness Fog!" and send out a black fog around us. T.H. landed next me and Bruncher. I yelled "I can't see!" Then T.H. yelled "Me neither!" Bruncher shouts "Just stay calm!" "Give us the girl, and we'll let you guys go." said Rascal. Her voice came from somewhere in fog, but we couldn't see her. Bruncher yell "Never!"

"Suit yourself...Fire Horns!" Caper shouted. Suddenly, I saw a bright red color heading our way. I screamed "Get down!" I push Bruncher and T.H. down and the red light miss us. Rascal shouts "You can't avoid our attacks _forever_! Needle Ice!" "AAAAAH!!!" I scream in pain, cause I felt something sharp and cold in my left leg. Bruncher shouted "Ginny! Are you alright?!?" I grunted "I think so." I pull out the ice from my leg. Bruncher whisper to T.H. "You'll hit them high, T.H. and I'll hit them low." T.H. whisper back "Got it!" T.H. flew up above the fog and began to flap his wings, hard, and was creating a strong wind. "It's time to move the fog!" T.H. shouted. The black fog began to move and we saw Team Deception covering their faces. T.H. shouts "There you are! Air Kick!" His legs turn into air and hit Haze pretty hard. Haze screamed "How dare you?!?" and fell towards Rascal and hit her. "Oof! Get off me!" Rascal shouted.

Bruncher shouts "My turn! Now T.H.!" T.H. grabbed my arms and fly up with me while Bruncher jumped 30ft in the air and came back down. "Earthquake Stomp!" When he hit the ground, he causes a 5.9 and made many huge cracks around him. Caper yelled "Whoa!" He almost fell in the cracks, but grabbed on the ledge while Haze was holding Rascal in the air. "Let's go!" Bruncher yelled and led us away from Team Deception, but ran into a dead end. T.H. puts me down next to Bruncher and landed next to me. "We're trapped! Oh no!" I shouted. "Oh yes!" said Rascal. We all turn and saw Team Deception staring at us with an evil look in their eyes. Rascal said "Now...there's no way to run!" They all began to laugh evilly and Bruncher stand in front of me and T.H. while we shake in fear.

...to be continue.


	5. Silver & The Twin Ghosts!

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. sort of E5: Silver & the Twin Ghosts! 

**Rating:** Teen

* * *

**(Ginny's POV)** Team Deception got closer to us. Bruncher yelled "Get back!" They stopped, but didn't step back. "Why do you guys want her so bad?" They began to chuckle a bit. Rascal answered "No reason, but...let's just say our _boss_ wants her." /Their boss?/ I thought. T.H. asked "Y-you mean...Eggman?" Caper snort at T.H.'s answer and shouts "Don't make us laugh! We don't work that _egg_!" "Then who?" Bruncher asked. Haze giggle and say "We won't tell you, but you guys can join us." "Join _with_ you guys? Not a chance!" said Bruncher. "Then give us the girl and we'll leave you boys alone." said Rascal while she smiled, evilly. 

"...B-but why? Why me?!? I'm just a mere human girl! Why does your boss wants me?!?" I yelled. Rascal answered "There's something, how do you say..._special_ about you." They got closer to us while we step back some more. "J-just don't come any closer!" T.H. stuttered. Rascal shouts "Not until we get the girl!" I couldn't take this anymore and screamed "LEAVE US ALONE!!!" I ran towards Rascal and punch her in the face. "...Oh my God..." I said. "Ginny! Get back here!" said Bruncher and he pull me back while Rascal touches her face. She flinches when she touch her left eye. It strated bleed a bit. T.H. shouts "Whoa! Nice punch Ginny!" All of the sudden, Rascal started to growled. "My face..._you_ ruining my face...I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!" She screamed. I said "It was an accident! I-I didn't mean to!" /I think.../ Rascal said "The boss won't mind if you have some ice in you...but you'll live...Needle--!"

"Hold it right there!"

Team Deception look back whlie we look too and saw a white hedgehog with amber eyes, gold bracelets on each wrist and legs, white gloves with auqamarine circle pattern on them, & black boots with white lines straight down and teal at the tips, and two yellow giraffes. One giraffe is a girl with light teal eyes, brown hair, white gloves with black bracelets on them, dark red spot-patches, pink vest, rose pink shirt, pink sport pants, & teal shoes with pink strapes and the other is a boy with dark teal eyes, brown hair that goes straight up with sunglasses on his head, white gloves, dark blue spot-patches, blue coat with lavender fire symbol, & teal shoes with blue strapes on them. I thought /Oh my God! That's Silver the Hedgehog! I heard little about him, but who's the other two? They look like...twins./ Caper shouts "What do you want?!?" Silver and the twins just smiled. "Just here to save them." answered Silver while he pointed me and my friends. Then Rascal asked "How are you guys going to that?" /They don't know what they're in for./ I thoughted.

The girl giraffes said "You'll see. Right, Miracle?" She looks at her twin brother. "Right, Faith!" said the boy giraffes. Silver, Faith, and Miracle stand in the fighting position. Rascal started to laugh evilly and shouts "Bring it on! Get them!" Team Deception charge at Sliver and the twins, but Silver jumps out of the way while the twins just stood there. T.H. yells "Look out you guys!" Out of the blue, Team Deception went though them like the twins were..._ghost_. Caper said "Huh? How?" The twins look back at them and started laugh. "You never hurt _ghosts_!" said the twins. Silver came down back down. Rascal shouts "We'll see about that! Needle Ices!" She shoots a lot ice at them. "I don't think so..." said Silver. He started to glow green (I think), put up his right hand, and the ices stop in of him and the twins. "Huh?!? What?!? Give them back!" Rascal shouted. Silver smiled and shouts "Okay!" He uses his powers to push them back towards Team Deception. Haze yells "DUCK!!!" Team Deception got of way of ice.

"So...which one will you guys fight?" Silver asked the twins.

"I'll take the bull." said Faith.

"I got the sheep!" Miracle shouted.

"Then goat the is mine." said Silver. They ran towards Team Deception. Rascal shouts "Stop them, Caper!" Caper asked "How?" Rascal looks at him with anger in her eyes. Then Haze starts to giggle said "I know! Darkness Fog!" The black fog came around Silver and the twins. "You can't fight us if you can't see!" Haze shouts at Silver the twins.

"WE CALL THE SPIRITS OF THE WIND!" screamed the twins.

All of the sudden, a very strong wind blew away the fog. "My fog!" cried Haze. Silver started to glow again. Rascal asked "What are you up to?" Then Rascal was floating in the air. "H-hey!" "I'm not the one's up." said Silver. Haze shouts "Put her down!" She about to hit Silver, but was hit by Miracle. "No one hurts my best friend!" Miracle yelled. Then Haze started to cried "How could you? I'm little girl!" "Aw jeez! Sorry!" said Miracle and he bend down to help her up, but then Haze kicks him back in the face and he landed next to Faith. "Like I was saying...I'm little girl, who's _tricky_!" said Haze. Faith sighed and said "Brother...you just felt for the _oldest_ trick in the book." Miracle just groan and got up. "My turn!" Caper shouted and he was about to punch Faith, but she jumps out way and landed on his left arm. "Get off!" Caper shouted.

"Okay!" said Faith and she gets off, but got on his back and cover his eyes. "Hey! I can't see!" He cried and began to run around. "Let me see!" Faith shouts "Okay! You _ask_ it!" She jumps off him while he ran into the wall.

"Huh?" He crash into it and fell unconscious.

Silver said "Now as for you two." and he raises Haze with Rascal. Haze shouted at Silver "Hey! Put us down!" "First things first...who sent you guys here?" asked Silver. However, Rascal said "We don't know." Silver began to close his fingers together. Rascal grunted "What's happening?" Then Haze grunted "Why my body hurts?!?" Silver answered "I'll keep doing this until you two tell me who sent you." Haze said while grunting "We can't tell you!" His finger got closer. Haze cried "P-please don't...kill us!" Haze was started to cry...for real. Then Rascal cried "Y-yeah! We'll...leave them...alone!" His fingers got closer again. "Please let us go!" Rascal criedin pain. I couldn't stand seeing this anymore. I mean, I know what they did was wrong and evil, but they don't deserve to die.

I shouted at Silver "Please, Silver! Just let 'em go!" Silver looks at me. "Just let 'em go." He sighed and stops glowing. Rascal said "Oh, thank God! Huh?" She notice she wasn't floating and fell towards the ground, screaming "AAAAAAAH!!!" Haze just floats, with her wools, towards the ground and shouts "Let's get out here!" She runs off. Caper starts to wake up. Rascal yells at Haze "Haze get back here! The one who runs is a _coward_!" "But the one runs _live_, right?" Caper asked. Rascal looks at Silver and the twins and shouts "You're right! And _away_ we go!" She ran off fast while Caper runs after her. "You haven't seen the last of Team Deception, human!" Rascal yelled and they disappear though the city.

"I wonder why they were after them?" asked Faith. Silver and Miracle just shrugged. "Umm...excuse me! But who are guys?" Bruncher asked. "Us? I'm Silver the Hedgehog and those two are the Twin Ghosts." Silver answered. T.H. got closer to Silver and said "You look like a bird or something." Silver got mad a bit and yelled "I'm not a bird!" T.H. jumps away from Silver and hid behind me."Now, now _'Cockatoo'_! Be nice!" said Faith while Silver just growls at her. "I'm Faith the Giraffe and this is my twin brother, Miracle." She said. Miracle ran up to me, grabbed my hands, had heart in his eyes and said "Heaven must be missing an _angel_, cause _you're_ here!"

I stuttered "I...uh..." Unexpectedly, Miracle was kick into the air by Faith and landed next to Silver. "Forgive him! He always like with pretty girls." Faith answered. Then she looks at Bruncher. "Well, hello big, tall, and dark handsome you!" She had hearts in eyes and Bruncher started move away from her. "What's your name?"

"Uh...Bruncher." Then she hugs him and said "Bruncher! It match with you!" Bruncher gave me a 'help me' look, but I just giggle a bit. Silver asked "Anyway...who are you guys?" "I'm Ginny." I answered. "And I'm T.H. the Zebra. You already met Bruncher." said T.H. Bruncher was trying to get Faith off him. Miracle got up and asks "Where are you from, Ginny? We never seen any humans here." I answered "Well...I'm from another world called the Human World." Silver and the Twin Ghost looks at you with a surprise look on their faces. I asked "What?" "Human World, but that can't be." said Faith while she let's go of Bruncher. "Why?" asked T.H. Silver answered "...Cause the Human World is just...a myth."

...to be continue.


	6. A Human World?

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. sort of E6: A Human World?!? 

**Rating:** Teen

Silver and the Twin Ghosts are going to explain about why the Human World is a myth.

* * *

**(Ginny's POV)** I was shock to hear that Silver said that the world I came from is a myth. "What do you mean 'it's a myth'? I'm a human and that's where I'm from!" I shouted. "The Human World was destroy for 35 years." Silver answered. I just said "Wh-what?" "What do mean 'destroy'? She just came there!" Bruncher shouted while T.H. just nodded a bit. Silver just said "It's true..." I started to shake with fear and confusion in me and asked "But...how? Why?!?" Tears came out of my eyes and down my cheeks. Faith steps up to me and explained "We're not sure how this world's time is slower then your world, but somehow a creature or _monster_ called the 'Iblis Trigger' came into your world by some vortex and destroy everything around it. A rumor said something that a human called the 'Chosen Human' had disappear over the years and was suppose to be there to protect the Human World."

I asked "What so special about the _Chosen_ _Human_?" Faith turns her back towards me and continue "We don't know...but rumor has that this human somehow has the powers of Mobius and Earth to protect the worlds of the Universe, but no one knows where's the human is...or who is this human. So, your friends and families...no longer exist anymore." After hearing this, I fell to my knees and began to cried while Bruncher and T.H. tried to comfort me.

Then Miracle shouts "Wait a minute!" We all look at Miracle. "Ginny's from the Human World, right?" asked Miracle. Faith nodded. "And if this world is slower then her world and she is the only human from the Human World, then that means...(gasp)!" He looks at me.

"What?" I asked.

"...You're the Chosen Human!" He shouted.

I got a fast, forgotten the wound in my leg, and look at him like he was crazy. "Me?!? I can't be the Chosen Human! I'm just a mere human!" I yelled. Miracle smiled a bit and said "Then why Team Deception wants you so bad?" Then Bruncher said "Yeah...and what about Eggman?" "He did say something that he knows why you're here and wants you on his team." said T.H. I look at Bruncher and T.H. and shouted "That doesn't prove _any_!" I felt a hand on arm. I look down a bit and saw it was Silver's hand. "It does prove it...besides, you know it's _true_." said Silver and his hand left my arm. I didn't want believe them, but somehow, deep inside of me, I know it could be true. "We better go, guys. We still have a mission." said Silver and he began to walk away from me with the twins following him.

"Wait!" I shouted. They stop and look back. I asked "But where will I go now?" Faith and Miracle look at each other and smiled. "Me and my brother will give a portal to a place called Soleanna." said Faith. "There...you might find your answers." said Miracle. "Soleanna? You mean the city of water?" I asked. "That's the one!" said the Twin Ghosts. (That's what they called together.) Silver shouts "Hurry up! We need to get going!" "Right!" said Miracle. Faith and Miracle close their eyes and screamed "SPIRITS OF THE UNIVERSE OPEN THE PORTAL TO SOLEANNA!" They open their eyes. Their eyes were glowing bright teal, their bodies were glowing too, and different colors came out of their bodies. T.H. shouts "Whoa! What's happening?!?" "They must be opening the portal!" answered Bruncher. Then I noticed that the colors were the spirits of the Universe and they began to open the portal for us. The Twin Ghosts went back to normal.

"There you go! All you have to do is step in portal and let it lead you guys the way." said Miracle. "Right now, we need to go!" Silver shouted and began to run. Miracle said "See ya guys!" and he ran after Silver. "Bye guys! Bye Bruncher-Boo!" said Faith while Bruncher groan a bit while me and T.H. laugh a bit. Faith shouts "Hey you guys! Wait for me!" She runs after them while yelling at them. We look at the portal. "Ready you guys?" I asked. "Yeah!" they both answered. We all step into the portal, hoping to find my answers.

**...To be continue.**


	7. Saving the Princess

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. E7:Saving the Princess. 

**Rating:** Teen

This is where I saw the previews of Sonic next Gen. It might be little different. Oh yeah! I might take parts from the Lion King. See if you can tell what some of characters are acting like. talk "blah" thought /blah/

* * *

In the city of water, Soleanna, Ginny and her friends had finally reach Soleanna and it was just in time for the celebrations. 

**(Ginny's POV)** We all finally made it to Soleanna. We saw a lot people having a great time, but something tells me it was about to be ended quickly. "Oh wow! Look at this place! It's amazing!" T.H. was astonished. "Yeah! But I wonder why the Twin Ghosts sent us here for?" asked Bruncher. "I think I know. Just be on the look out guys." I said. Then we heard and saw everyone heading to the edge and looking at opening of the bridge. "What's going on?" asked T.H. I smiled at him and said "You'll see!" We all stand there and watch. A boat came out under the bridge and on it was Princess Elise, waving at her people. Bruncher asked "Who's she?" I laugh a bit. "What?" "She's the princess of Soleanna." I answered. "A princess, huh?" said T.H. I began to walk away. "Where are you going?" "To find a place to see the princess better. Come on!" I explained. Bruncher and T.H. follows me.

(Few minutes later) Me and my friends stand in the crowds and watch Princess Elise walking up the steps with priests (or something like that) walking with her. "What going happen now?" ask T.H. "Sssh! Just wait and see." I said. We watch Elise. /This is just like what I saw on the computer.../ Elise close her eyes and said "Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light..." Then she light the fire and it light the way, and began turn into burn bright in the huge cup. Everyone cheered while fireworks went off. "That was great!" said Bruncher while he was clapping. "Now...let's eat!" Then T.H. said "Yeah! I'm getting kinda hungry." I didn't say anything, I just look up at the sky. "Ginny?" Then I noticed a few bright lights was heading near Princess Elise. It look like missiles. I shouted "Get down!" The missiles hit near Princes Elise and everywhere else. "What the heck?!?" yelled Bruncher. I look back up and shout "Look!" We all look and the same robots that Eggman was with. The robots surround Princess Elise and the priests. Then Eggman came down on his flying machine thing, bowing down towards the princess. /At least he knows how treat royalties./ I thought.

"It's Eggman again! (Laughing) Hey that rhythms!" T.H. joked.

"Now's not the time to joke, T.H.!" Bruncher shouted.

"We have to save her! Come on!" I told them and we all ran through the crowds.

"Good evening, princess of Soelanna." said Dr. Eggman and then he stop bowing. "I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you and to take the miracle gems that are key to this secret..." Princess Elise gasped and hide something around her neck that like..."Ah, the Chaos Emerald! Now princess..." He show her the way to his flying ship. "...this way please."

"Not so fast, Eggman!" I yelled. Everyone from the stand looks at me and my friends. "If you want her, you have to get through us first!" Bruncher yelled. I stood in front of Princess while Bruncher and T.H. stood next to her. "Who are you three?" Princess Elise asked. "Let's just say...we're here to protect you." I explain to her, a bit. Eggman laugh at this and said "You three protect her from me! Ha! However, I'm glad you're here, Ginny. I was hoping you would show up." I began growl at him and ask "Still want me to join?" He answered "Yes! And with your help, I'll be able to rid Sonic and everyone who dares to cross my path." Then I said "Hate to disappoint you, Eggman...but I won't join!" Eggman smiled, evilly, then commanded "Suit yourself. Prepare to fire everyone, but not at the princess and the girl."

All was looking bad, but then we saw a gust of blue swirling around us and landed on one of the huge poles. I thought /Sonic?/ Sure enough, it was Sonic. "Hey guys!" said Sonic while he smiled down at us and take quick glance at the robots before they start shooting at him, but jump out fast. Destroy each one and landed in front of the last robot and just tap it with his foot. It fell.

"Sonic! You show-off!" Bruncher shouted while raising his fist at Sonic.

"Sonic, you stay out of this!" Eggman yelled

"I don't think so, Eggman!" said Sonic.

Eggman smiled, evilly, and said "Alright then! Robots attack him!" More robots came. "Oh no! More of them?!?" asked T.H. Sonic look down at us and said "Alright guys! Let's do this!" He jumps in air. "Let's boogie!" Bruncher shouted, happily and he jumps towards the robots. "T.H. take Ginny and the princess away from here!" "Right!" said T.H. and grabbed my hand and Princess Elise's, and led us away from the fight while Sonic and Bruncher destroy all the robots. Sonic said "Not bad, Bruncher!" He gave Bruncher the thumb up. "You should have seen what I did last time!" said Bruncher smiling.

Dr. Eggman shouted "Enough of this! Fire!" Dr. Eggman fire a lot missile at T.H., Elise, and me. T.H. yelled "Time to run!" We all ran as fast as we can, but the missile kept getting closer. But then, Sonic grabbed Elise while Bruncher grabbed me. T.H. just flies. (He is a lot faster when he flies.) Sonic and Bruncher kept running from missiles until they stopped. Sonic and Bruncher stop running and puts Elise and me down while T.H. just landed next to us. We all look back and did not see Dr. Eggman anywhere. T.H. said "I think Eggman gave up!" Then, we heard Elise's scream.

"Princess Elise?!?" I shouted. We look back saw Eggman's flying machine/ship holding on to Elise. Eggman said "You can keep, Ginny...for now, Sonic! But for now, I'll take the princess!" He began to fly away fast and Sonic was trying to catch up. "Eggman, get back here!" Sonic shouted. However, it was too late. Eggman and Princess Elise was out of sight. "Dang! I lost them!" Sonic walk back to us. "What are we going to do? Eggman got the princess!" said T.H. "I don't know, but I have to find my friends for help!" Sonic answer and began to walk. I shouted "Wait, Sonic! Let's us come with you." Sonic shook his head no and said "It's too dangerous for you." "Please, Sonic! I can help! Someone told me that might have the powers of Mobius and Earth together." I explain to Sonic and he looks at me and asked "Who told you that?" "We'll tell you just not around here." Bruncher answered. "...Alright. Let's go!" said Sonic and picks me. "Better hang on!" I thought /Here we go again!/ And starts running fast again with Bruncher and T.H. only 5 feet away from them.

"Will you please slow down a bit!" Bruncher shouted.

"Yeah! We not as fast you!" T.H. yelled.

Meanwhile with Silver and the Twin Ghosts. **(Miracle's POV)** Silver, my sister, and I were standing on one houses, watching everything that happens in Soleanna. Even when some ugly guy that look like an egg and took a young beautiful woman away. Then I said "Who was that egg guy?" "Don't know, b-but that's the ugliness egg I ever did seen!" said Faith while she was laughing. Then Silver shouted "We here to find the Iblies Trigger! Not to joke around!" We both look at Silver. I could tell that he mad or something. Faith shouted "Jeez Silver! Do not get you fur all stiff! We were just having some fun!" Silver tighten his fists and yells "We're not here to have...FUN!!!" He yells at her. I put my hand on his shoulder and said "Silver calm down! We'll find it, okay." Silver calm a bit and we all look back at scene and saw Ginny and her friends with a blue hedgehog. "Hey! Isn't that Ginny and the guys we save before?" I asked. Then my sister said "Sure is! But who's the hedgehog down?" Silver looks at the blue hedgehog and whisper "...He has green eyes...just the Iblis Trigger" and shouted "...It's him!" I look at him as if he was crazy.

"What makes you think that little hedgehog is the Iblis Trigger?" I asked. Silver looks at me and said "He has green eyes just like it! And beside I know it's him. I can feel it!" Then we saw the hedgehog picks up Ginny and ran off while Bruncher and T.H. follows them. "We have to get Ginny away from him!" Faith sighed and said "You always think you're right." Silver look at her. "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked. "You know what it means!" Faith shouted. Then I thought /Oh boy! Here we go again!/ and she continues "Everytime you said 'I can feel it' you end up being wrong!" Silver shouts "I'm not always wrong!" Faith laugh a bit and said "Okay! But about the time when we're little and we've got lost on the way home. You always take the same path over and over, but still we were lost and the time when you thought the other neighbors were evil or something..." "Okay! I get the point! But I'm not wrong at one thing." said Silver. "And what's that?" ask Faith. Silver smiled at her and said "I'm stronger then you." Faith began to growl, loudly, and shouts "You are _so_ not stronger then me!"

"Am _too_!"

"Are _not_!"

"Am _too_!"

"Are _not_!"

"Am _too_!"

"Are _not_!"

"_Enough_!" I shouted and bonk their heads together to stop them from fighting each other. "Will you cut that out!" She whined and begins rubbed her head. I said "I will until _you_ guys stop fighting!" Silver sighed, rubbed his head, and said "Let's go and find Ginny." He walks away. "Sounds like _someone_ has crush on Ginny!" said my sister and I saw Silver stared to blush in 10 reds. "I do not!" Silver shouted and walk away from us while we follow him. "Whatever you say, Silver!" shouted Faith.

Meanwhile with Team Deception **(Rascal's POV)** After the fight with the white hedgehog and the twins, we were hiding in the ally of Soleanna, trying to get closer to the human. Then Caper whined "Man, that lousy giraffe! My face won't be fix for week!" Haze started to laugh, a lot, and said "B-but you got to admit it! That was funny when s-she made you ran into the w-wall! Ha ha!" Caper frowned and said "It was not funny, Haze." She laughs out loudly and shouted "Oh yes it was! Yes it was!"

He shouted "Hey, shut up!" Haze kept laughing at him. Caper got mad, began to growled, jump onto Haze, and they both began to fight.

"Boy, get off me!" She kicks him off and does the head-lock.

"Let go of my head!" He threw her off to the ground, but she punches him in the face and jumps on to him. That's when I had enough. "Will _you_ knock it off!" I shouted. Caper got up while Haze was biting Caper's right horn.  
Caper whined "Will _she_ started it!" He pulled Haze off his horn and drops her. I sighed and said "Look at you guys! No wonder we been tossed like three sacks by those guys." (She talking about Silver and Twin Ghosts.) "Man, I hate being toss like sacks." said Caper. Then I said "Yeah? You know, if it weren't for that hedgehog and those two giraffes, we would have got that _human_!" Haze nodded. Caper shouts "Man, I hate those guys!"

"They so pushy!"

"The girl giraffe's hair is so hairy."

"The boy giraffe is so stinky!" I got behind Caper.

"And man, that hedgehog is so..."

"_Uuug-lee_!" We both shouted and began to laugh, but then we heard a voice said "Oh, surely those guys are not _that_ bad." We all look up and saw a dark blue raven, standing on the walls. (The raven is 18 years old. He's looks like Jet Hawk, but his boots are black with red stripes on them and his beak is black.) Caper said "Oh, boss! It's just you!" "You scare us, Dusk!" giggeled Haze. "Yeah, we throught it was somebody important." I said. "Yeah! You know that Eggman guy." said Caper. Haze shouts "Yeah!" Dusk look us, weirdly and said "I see..." "Now that's power." said Caper. Then I say "Tell me about it! I get the chills when I hear the name." Caper said "You mean...Dr. Eggman." I shiver.

"...Do it again."

"Dr. Eggman." I shiver again. "Dr. Eggman, Eggman, Eggman!" Haze started to giggled.

"Oh! Okay! That's enough!" Then Dusk said "I'm surrounded by idiots." Then Caper said "Aw come on, Dusk! You're our pal!" "Charmed! But, I'm disappoint in you three!" Dusk shouted. Then I shouted "Hey, don't take blame on us! That white hedgehog and those two giraffes pop-up out of nowhere!" Dusk asks "...What did this hedgehog look like?" Haze started to giggel and said "He looks like a Cockatoo!" Dusk's red eye got big and whispers "...Silver" He said it with hatred in his voice. Caper ask "You know him?" Dusk looks at him and said "Let's just say we're..._friends_."

I answered "In other words, he's your _foe_." Dusk just growl at me and said "Just get what I want...and I get what you want." "Of course!" I answered and Dusk just disappear. Caper whined "Man, I hated when he does that! It scare the fur off me! Not cool!" I rolled my eyes. "Rascal...I have a bad feeling about him. Are you sure it's a good idea?" Haze asked. I look at my cousin (They are cousins.) and said "Look, cousin! If guys, like Dusk, were dangerous, you think I trust him?" Haze shook her head no. "Good! Now let's follow them and keep quiet! We don't want Sonic to attack us." They both said "Right!" We left the ally and follow the trail of Sonic and the human.

**...to be continue.**


	8. Electric Powers?

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. E8:Electric Powers? 

**Rating:** Teen

* * *

**(Ginny's POV)** We all kept going to see Sonic friends. I just couldn't wait to see them. I shouted "Are we there yet, Sonic?!?" "Not yet!" Sonic shouts back. "Where are we going, _anyway_?!?" Bruncher shouted. He was only 4 feet behind. "To Tails's workshop!" Sonic answered. T.H. asked "Who's Tails?" He was flying between Bruncher and Sonic, who was carrying me. "A very good and old friend of mine!" Sonic answered. Then I said "I hear he's very smart!" I really knew Tails from the game that me and my older sister played before, but I couldn't tell Sonic or the others yet. /My sister is going to be _so_ jealous of me!/ I thought. My older sister has a tiny crush on Tails. "Smart as Eggman, but in a good way!" said Sonic and stops running. "We're here!" Sonic shouted and he puts me down. Bruncher stopped near me and T.H. landed next to Sonic. I look around and saw Tails's workshop. It looks just like the game called Sonic Adventures (or DX director's cut). "Whoa! Tails lives here?" T.H. asked. Sonic nodded and said "Come on guys!" Then Bruncher said "Wait for me!" He panting from all that running. "Next time...I'll jump or...hop at lease!" We all walk up the stairs to reach the top. 

When we got there, Tails's workshop is a lot bigger when you come up close. I thought /It's a lot bigger then I thought!/ Sonic shouted "Hey Tails! Are you here?" The door open and Tails came out while cleaning his hands. Then Tails said "Sonic what--" He stop when he saw me and my friends. "Sonic...who are they?" He asked. All of the sudden, we heard a gruffing voice said..."Tails what going--" It stopped and reveal Knuckles/Knuckles!/ I thought. "Who are they?!?" He shouted. Then we heard a girl's voice screaming..."SOOONIC!!! You're here!" It was Amy and she ran out of the workshop. Then I thought /And Amy Rose!/ Amy stops running when she saw me and shouts "Who is this?!?" Sonic smiled, grabbed my hand, pulls me towards his friends and answered "Everyone...this Ginny..." I smiled, nervously. "T.H. the Zebra..." T.H. wave, shyly. "And Bruncher the Kangaroo." Bruncher just said "Hey!" Tails walks up towards me and said "Hi! My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." I shook his hand.

"Wow! You have two tails! That's cool!" said T.H. "Really?" Tails asked and T.H. nodded. "Thanks! I can fly with them." Tails spins his tails like a helicopter and began to fly. Then T.H. said "I can fly too. Just with my wings." Tails came back down and asked "You have wings? I can see them?" T.H. nodded and showed his wings. "Wow! They're huge!" Tails touches T.H.'s wings and said "I never seen a Zebra with before." Bruncher came up to Tails. "Whoa! And you're...big!" Then Bruncher said "Yeah, I know! But I'm gentle and nice."

/That's so cute! They're getting along!/ I thought. Then Amy ran up to me and said "You're not here to steal my Sonic, are you?" I just smiled at her and "No, beside...I think _you_ and Sonic make a great couple and someday you might get marry!" Amy started to have stars in her eyes. "Ginny!" Sonic shouted at me and he blush a bit. "Really?!?" Amy asked. I nodded. Then she shouts "I like her already!" Then Knuckles came to me. I thought /I have a funny he'll say 'Why did you them for Sonic?!? They could be working for Eggman!' or something that./ And sure enough, he did and shouts "Why did you them for Sonic?!? They could be working for Eggman!" Then Bruncher shouts "We do not work for him!"

"Besides, Knuckles...Eggman is after her for some reasons." said Sonic. Knuckles asked "Like what?" Sonic scratches his head and said "I don't know...Hey Bruncher! You said you will tell me what's going with Ginny." Bruncher said "Oh yeah! Eggman wants her cause she might have the powers of Mobius and Earth to protect the worlds of the Universe, but we're not sure." Then I said "And there were other guys were after me too." "Who?" Sonic asked. T.H. answered "Team Deception." "Those guys again?" Amy asked. I asked "You know them?" "Yeah, kinda. They always causing trouble, but I always ruined their fun." Sonic answered. Then Tails asked "So how guys escape?" I answered "A hedgehog and two giraffes save us and just left." I couldn't tell Sonic tell who they were, hopely Silver is looking for the right Trigger, which I doubt.

"Wait you guys said the powers of Mobius and Earth?" Knuckles asked. I nodded and he said "I heard about a human that just disappear from her world called the Human World." "That's where I'm from...but I guess it doesn't exist anymore." I said, sadly. "Maybe, maybe not." said Knuckles. Then Tails said "But maybe I can take some of your blood sample. It might explain bit why Eggman is after you." "Okay! But I hate needles." I explain. "Just the needle that hit your leg?" T.H. asked. My leg still blood on it, but didn't hurt anymore. "Ew! First we need clean that!" shouts Amy. Then Bruncher's ear move and said "Something...is coming." "What's coming?" Knuckles asked. Then we heard a few whistling sound from the sky. We all look up and saw more Eggman's robots. This time 85 of them. They landed on the ground, surround us. One of robots said "Give us the girl and we'll leave peacely." Sonic, Knuckles, and Bruncher stood in front me. "Not a chance, Metal Head!" Sonic shouted.

"Prepare to attack!" The robots pointed their guns at us. Sonic shouts "Get ready everyone!" We all nodded. Then the robots fire at us, but Sonic, Knuckles, and Bruncher got out of the way while Tails, T.H., and Amy pulls me into workshop. Knuckles shouts "Take this!" He took out 5 robots by punching them. "Time for go for a spin!" Sonic shouts and turn into a ball and took out 11 robots. "Come and get me!" Bruncher said. He only took 8, but more keep coming. "They need our help! Come on guys!" Amy shouts. "Right!" said Tails. "O-okay!" said T.H. They got up. Then Amy said "Ginny, you stay here!" I nodded. I wish I could help, but I couldn't. "No body messes with Sonic while I'm around!" Amy screamed and she took out her Piko Piko Hammer and destroy 2 robots. Tails shouts "Here goes nothing!" He destroys 6 robots. T.H. said "Oh boy!" Three robots were charging at him, but he flew up and the robots went...

**BOOM!!!**

T.H. landed next to Tails. Everyone was surrond by robots and was only 50 left. Bruncher shouts "There's too many of them Sonic!" "What are we going do?!?" Amy asked. The robots were about fire at them. I yelled "No! Don't!" I ran out workshop. Then I screamed "LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!" Unexpectedly, I began to glow and electric waves shoots out my body. "Electric Sheres!" I shoots a lot of electric balls at the robots and they were all destroyed.

**(Sonic's POV)** Ginny took out all robots in one attack. We all look at her and notice her eyes were...gold, not brown. "Ginny?" Bruncher asked. She spoke, but sounded different, like they were two of her. "_You are safe..._" And fell towards the ground. We yelled "Ginny!" and ran towards her to make sure she was okay.

**...to be continue.**


	9. Tiger DNA?

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. E9: Tiger DNA? 

**Rating:** Teen This might _shock_ you.

* * *

**(Ginny's POV)** After everything went black, I started to wake up and notice I was in a bed. I thought /What happened? Where am I?/ I sat up. Then I heard a door open. It was Bruncher and T.H. "Ginny, you're okay!" said Bruncher. They ran towards me. T.H. cried "I thought you were going to died!" He was crying and hugged me. I rubbed his hair (Or mane) and said "It's okay, T.H.! I'm here." Then Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy came. "About time you're awake!" said Sonic. Then Tails said "We were worry about you!" Then Amy hugged me and cried "I thought I lost a friend!" I hug her in a sister way. I asked "How long was I out?" "About...2 days." Knuckles answered. My eyes got big. "Two days? What happened?" I asked. "You don't remember?" Amy asked. She and T.H. let go of me. "No...all I remember was...running towards the robots and some electric waves." I answered. Then Sonic asked "...Not even the attack you use?" I look at Sonic and asked "Attack? What attack?" "When the electric waves shoots out your body, you shouted 'Electric Sheres!' and took out all the robots." Bruncher answered. Then Amy said "Then you started to talk, but in a different voice and fainted." I thought for a moment. /Electric Sheres? That sounds familiar.../ 

"Anyway, I took some of your blood and put it in my machine that can scan your DNA. It should be ready by now." said Tails and he went to his lab. "How ya feeling?" Sonic asked. "Fine! In fact, stronger then ever."I answered ( Few minutes later) Tails came back, but had a disbelief look an his. Sonic asked "Tails, what's wrong?" "...You're not going to believe what I found out about Ginny's DNA." Tails answered. I started get nervous and asked "What is it? What did you found?" Tails looks at me and answered "I found out that your DNA is mix with another DNA." We all gasped. "Another DNA? Are you sure, Tails?" asked Amy. Then Tails said "Yes! And I check it twice!" I was started to get scared. Then Bruncher asked "What's the other DNA?" "Not sure, but it looks like a...tiger DNA." Tails answered. I jumped out of the bed and shouted "A tiger DNA?!?" Tails nodded and said "And that's not all!" "There's more?" asked T.H. Tails continue "Yes! Ginny's DNA has a lot of electrons. And they're very high then anyone else." Knuckles asked "How high?" "High as four lightning bolts." answered Tails. I was so confuse and I was looking at my hands. Then I thought /How can this be? ...Wait a minute! I create my first character named Sparklie the Tiger! She's a tiger, has electric powers, and I haven't seen or heard from her. Then that means.../ I look at everyone and said "Guys...I think know what has happened to me." They all look at me.

Bruncher asked "What? What has happened to you?" I took a deep breath and answered "...Before I enter Mobius, a message was sent to my computer and when I open it...the computer shoots out electric waves at me and somehow I suck into a portal or something. And somehow the pictures I drew of Bruncher and T.H. were suck in also, but the other picture was tore in half. It had the picture of Sparklie the Tiger." I finish talking and sat down on the bed. "I have the other DNA of Sparklie the Tiger." They gasped. "Then that explain why Eggman and Team Deception were after you and your friends." said Tails. "But there's one thing that bothers me...how did they know about you?" Sonic asked. I just answered "I don't know..." "Oh! I wish Shadow and Blooma was here! They could figure out what Eggman is up to." Amy shouted.

"I don't think they know yet." said T.H. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked. Bruncher answered "We run into them, after you show us the path." Then I said "Yes, they save us from Eggman's robots, but we haven't seen them for a whlie." "Come to think of it, Rouge haven't heard from them either. She was looking them, when came to my place." said Knuckles. Then we a voice that shouts "Hey everyone!" I notice Knuckles was starting to blush. Someone flew into the window and landed in front of everyone. Tails shouts "Rouge! Use the door!" "Sorry Tails! But I need you guys help!" said Rouge. /Wow! Rouge the Bat!/ I thoughted. She notice I was there, smile at me and asked "You must be Ginny?" I nodded. "I'm Rouge the Bat." I shook her hand.

Then Knuckles shouts "Enough! Why are you _here_?!?" Then Rouge said "Why am I _here_? I'll tell you why...Shadow and Blooma had disappeared." Everyone got quiet. "What do you mean _'disappear'_?" I asked. Rouge explained "Well, you see...It happen like this...**_(Flashback)_** The government asked Shadow to save Rouge 'cause she was kidnapped by someone. Shadow agree to help and so did Blooma. When Shadow and Blooma enter a warehouse, they found Rouge being held by another hedgehog, but they couldn't see him. Shadow attack the hedgehog while Blooma tells the plants and trees to get Rouge. When the hedgehog steps into the light, he jut like Shadow, but his streaks were pale blue. Before Shadow and Blooma attack the hedgehog, Shadow said "The human named Ginny and protect her no matter what!" And charge at the hedgehog, but then the hedgehog somehow sent Shadow and Blooma into another place. The hedgehog shouted "As long as they out of way, nothing can stop me!" He laugh, evilly and disappear. **_(Flashback Ended)_**...That was the last time I saw them." After hearing this, I felt a tear coming down from right eye.

Bruncher shouts "We have to do something!" Then Amy shouts "I'm with Bruncher!" "First things first! We have to find Eggman to save Princess Elise and maybe he might give us some answers!" said Sonic. Everyone agree. Then I asked "Sonic...I can come with you? I really want to help." "Me too!" said Bruncher. "Me three!" said T.H. Sonic nodded and said "Sure, just keep up!" We all walk outside. "I'll with you guys! Shadow made me promise to protect Ginny at all time." said Rouge. Then Amy said "And I'll try to find those Team Deception!" She pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer. "I'll go with her." said Knuckles. Then Tails said "Me too!" "Okay! And good luck!" said Sonic. He gaves them the thumbs up. He picks me up. I said "You must be getting tired of this." Then Sonic said "Nope! Not at all!" He ran off with Bruncher behind while T.H. and Rouge follows them by flying.

...To be continue.


	10. Silver vs Sonic

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. sort of (girls only) E10: Silver vs Sonic.

**Rating:** Young Adult It might be a little violent.

* * *

After meeting Sonic's friends and heard what happened to Shadow and Blooma, Sonic, Rouge, my friends, and I continue our missions to find Elise. We ran though cities, forest, and deserts, but couldn't find her. Then we enter place called 'Dusty Desert.' We race though obsolete course, battle different robots, and found Princess Elise, but was taken again. Then we continue journey though a huge forest, hoping to finds some clues. "Guys...we been walking for days!" T.H. whine. Bruncher shouts "Will you calm down?!? We only been walking for _2 _days." Then Rouge said "Just hang in there, a little longer, T.H.!" "Hey Sonic?" I asked and he looks at me. "Maybe we should rest for a while." But Sonic said "Not yet, you guys! We still have a long way to go." I sighed and said "Okay...I guess you're right." "We better get there soon except...we don't know where Eggman is yet." said Rouge. "She is right, you know." said Bruncher. Then we heard a voice said "Well, well, well...looks like I finally met you..." Then T.H. said "Hey guys! Look up! It's--"We up look at the edge of a little hill and saw..."It's Silver and the Twin Ghosts! Hey guys!" I shouted and wave at them. 

**(Faith's POV)** We finally found the 'Iblis Trigger', but we also found a bat, Ginny, my Bruncher-Boo, and T.H. I said "Hey guys, look! It's Ginny and those guys we save!" "Long time no see, as they always said." My brother said.

**(Ginny's POV) **I couldn't believe I get meet Silver and the Twin Ghosts again, I was also worry what Silver might do to Sonic. "Who are they?" asked Rouge. Then Sonic asked "Hey Ginny, these your guys friends?" I look at Sonic and said "Yes! They're the ones who save me and my friends from Team Deception." Silver shouts "Enough _chit_-_chat_! ...Ginny, I suggest you step back from him." I look at Silver with a confuse look on my face and asked "What are talking about?" Silver look directly at Sonic with haterd in his eyes and shouts "He's the Iblis Trigger!" Sonic got a surpise look on his face and asked "Iblis Trigger? What are you--" But Silver said "Don't play dumb with me...Iblis Trigger! I'm going to destroy once and for all...for what you did to me and friends!"

"What a minute! What are you--?" Before Sonic could finish what he said, Silver jumps down of the edge and ran towards Sonic and yells "PREPARE DIE...IBLIS TRIGGER!!!" He tried to punch Sonic, but Sonic move out of way. Then Silver tried to punch Sonic down, but Sonic move again, just barely. Sonic shouts "Hey! What are you doing?!? I'm the good guy!" "Don't lie! Don't play dumb with me! YOU MONSTER!!!" Silver yelled and then he kicks Sonic in stomach and Sonic flew into a tree. Rouge shouts "Sonic!" I shouted "Silver! What are you doing?!? Stop it!" "Hey! What they doing?!?" Bruncher shouted. He looks at the Twin Ghosts and shouts "Hey Miracle! What going on?!?"

"He's trying to destroy him, that's what he's doing!" Miracle shouts. Rouge just asked "What?" Then Faith said "He deserve it...after what he did to us!" "Wait a minute! What are you talking?!?" Rouge shouts. "He's Sonic the Hedgehog! The greatest hero of them all!" I shouted. "And the Universe!" Bruncher added. T.H. nodded and asked "Y-yeah! What are you guys talking about?" Miracle turns back on us and said :"...You wouldn't understand...not at all. We trying to save the future here!" I just said "Huh? What?" "Iblis Trigger means Devil Trigger! A monster that destroys everything and our homes...our love ones." Faith answered. I couldn't believe what I hearing and shouted "Sonic couldn't done that! Sonic would never done it! I know wouldn't! You probable got the guy! I know he's this evil! I just know it!" I cause...I been playing, watching, and hearing about him. He's my hero and I know is not the Iblis Trigger...I can feel it.

Then Faith said "...I hate to said this, but I think she right." "We better stop him..." said Miracle. Meanwhile with Sonic and Silver, they were still fighting. Silver shouts "Will you hold still?!?" He aims to kick Sonic's head, but miss. "Not a chance!" Sonic shouts and he jumps out of way Silver's punches and kicks. "Look! Can we just talk here?!?"

"NO!!!"

"Alright then! You ask for it!" Sonic ran towards Silver.

"I don't think so..." He starts to glowed and Sonic was floating.

"H-hey! What's happening?!?"

"Guys, what's tha hedgehog doing?!?" Rouge asked. "He's using psychic power, of course! To hold him down!" Miracle answered. Then Faith "...We better stop this!" She about jump down, but Miracle stops her said "Not yet..." "Put me down!" Sonic shouted. Silver wasn't letting Sonic go and Silver's eyes so were different. "Not until you get paying for what you did to me...FOR SO LONG!!!" Silver screamed and uses his powers to push back Sonic to a huge rock, hard. Sonic was bleeding, badly. I shouted "Silver, no! Stop it!" Silver didn't stop, instead, he walks towards Sonic. "Hang on, Sonic!" Rouge shouted. She flew towards Silver, to kick him, but Silver saw her coming and uses his psychic on her. "Hey! Let go!" She yelled. Silver didn't say anything and pushes her back towards the trees. T.H. shouted "Rouge! Are you alright?!?" All we heard was a groan of Rouge.

Silver was over Sonic, raises his hand, and shouts "Prepare to die...Iblis Trigger!" I didn't know what was I doing, but I grabbed Silver's arm. I screamed "NO!!!" He started to struggler and yells "Let go of me! You b----!" Then he slaps me and I fell towards the ground. Bruncher yells "Ginny!" He looks towards Silver and started growled "No body slaps Ginny and gets away with it!" He ran towards Silver. "...You're helping him? You all nothing, but traitors!" Silver shouts and he began glows again and uses his psychic on Bruncher and Bruncher was floating in the air. Bruncher shouts "Hey! Don't you dare!" Silver pushes Bruncher towards T.H. "Oh no! This is going hurt!" yelled T.H. before Bruncher collide into him and yells "Get off! You're crushing my wings!" Silver turns to Sonic, who getting up, but Silver kick him in the chin and Sonic landed on the ground. Silver said "Now to finish you off!"

"Okay! This must stop at once!" Faith shouted while Miracle nodded. They both jump down from the ledge and Faith ran towards Silver and shouts "Not so fast, Silver!" She grabbed onto Silver while he was struggling. Silver yells "Let go! Let go of me!" Sonic look up a bit. Faith yells at Sonic "Run, Sonic!" Sonic said in a pain a voice "...Help why are you...helping...m-me?" Then Miracle answered "We realize what we doing is wrong! Just get out fo here!" I was glad that the Twins are helping Sonic. "Let of me!" Silver yells and punch Faith in the face and she hit the ground. Miracle screamed "DON'T HIT MY SISTER!" He pushes Silver away from Faith. "Get off her!" Silver was starting to breath with angry and yells "...You're a traitor! I thought you were my FRIEND!"

"I am your friend, Silver! Just stop this! Don't you realize what you're doing?!?"

"Shut up! ...Just shut UP!!!" He punch Miracle's left cheeks, but was still standing. Silver punch him again, but this time...it went though Miracle. "You never hurt a ghost...Silver." said Miravle while he was looking down at Silver while Silver pulled his hand back and started to shake with angry inside of him. "...You're a traitor, Miracle...you're a traitor! Just stay out of my way!" Silver shouted at Miracle and pushes Miracle to the ground. "I'll kill you...first I'll kill him!" Silver began to walk to Sonic once more. Suddenly, I felt myself getting up and grabbed Silver shoulder. I shouted "No, Silver! Don't!"

"Let go of me!"

"No! Please!" He struggler. I fell to my knees.

"I said let go of me! Get out of my way!" He looks towards me.

"No...Don't you realize what you are doing? How do you know it was him? ...Just because you saw something that looks like him...that doesn't it's him. You have no proof! It could be the wrong person (or hedgehog). You know it couldn't be him." Silver started to snarled "Shut up...YOU DON'T ANYTHING ABOUT LOSING EVERYTHING YOU HAD!!!" He slapped me again, this time hard, but I was still on my knees. I look towards his eyes and said "Don't do this Silver...don't do this, please? ...What will your family say, if they see you killing someone like this?" Silver started to shake and yelled "N-no! You're wrong! ...I have no family! I HAVE _NO_ FAMILY!!! THEY ALL _DEAD_!!! I-I-I..." Tears came down from his eyes. "Your feelings...don't hold in anymore, Silver. Let 'em go. Just let it go." I said. Silver let a lot of tears fall, started to cried, and hugged me for comfort. It shock me at first, but I hugged him, move my right hand on his back and whispers "It's okay, Silver...I'm here." He continue to cried.

Meanwhile with Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream & Cheese (They decided to help), Blaze, Selica the Seal , Max the Hyena , and Saber the Saber tooth Cat . **(Max's POV)** After we met Cream and her friends, we decided to find Sonic and others. When got in to the forest we saw him, but we also saw Silver hugging a human girl. (Max, Selica, and Saber are friends of Blaze and Cream.) Then Selica said "Hey, Blaze! Is that Silver and the Twin Ghosts?" "What's going on here?" Blaze asked and we all ran towards them to see what has happened.

**(Ginny's POV)** Silver was still holding me, but stop crying a bit. I continue to rubbed Silver's fur and whisper "It okay...I'm here." Bruncher, Rouge, and T.H. started to get up. "I can't she did that!" said Bruncher. The T.H. said "Yeah...me too." He was holding his left wing. "What a fight..." said Rouge. She was rubbing her face. There was blood on her head. Faith groaned "My head!" "You can say that again." said Miracle. Sonic started to get up, slowly. I asked "Sonic are okay?" Sonic answered "Yeah...I'm fine." "Sonic!" It Tails and the others. Sonic looks up, saw his old friends and asked "Guys? What are you doing here" Then Knuckles said "We were about to ask you the same thing." Amy, Cream, and Saber help Sonic help up. "What happened?" asked Cream. I answered "We'll explain later...right now...we need to rest."

...to be continue.


	11. Silver's Past

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. sort of (girls only) E11: Silver's Past. 

**Rating:** Teen Miracle is going to explain what happen to Silver.

* * *

At night, everyone was sitting around the fire in the forest. Amy and Tails was treating Sonic's wound, Saber and Knuckles was treating Bruncher's, while Cream & Cheese was wrapping T.H.'s wings. Rouge, Faith, and Miracle had minor cuts. Blaze, Selica, and Max was talking to Sonic and explaining why they're here. I was with Silver, he was sitting next to me, sleeping in my arms. I was rubbing though his fur. Bruncher said "Ginny, are you sure it's a good for letting Silver staying here with _us_? He could attack us again!" I look at Bruncher and said "We don't know that for sure, Bruncher! He just confuse, that's all." I down at Silver. "I don't trust him! I mean, look what he did to my wing!" said T.H. and he showed his wing. It wrapped. Then Cream said "Just don't _move_ it so much!" T.H. started to blush and said "O-okay." I smiled at this and thought /That's so cute! He has little crush on her!/ 

"Ouch! That stuff sting!" Bruncher shouts. Then Knuckles shouts "Quit _whining_!" Saber just grunt. (Saber can't talk, but can say a few words: Yes, no, bad, good, and his friends names.) Then Faith said "You know Ginny...that was pretty brave of you...for what you did." I just sighed and said "It was nothing." But Sonic shouts "It wasn't _nothing_! It was the braving thing that I ever saw!" I blush a bit. "First time I ever seen a human do that." said Rouge. Then Miracle said "First time I ever seen a _girl_ do that!" Faith looks at Miracle and asked "What's _that_ suppose to mean?" "Nothing!" said Miracled and he just smiled.

Blaze said "I'm just so sorry for Silver almost did to you, Sonic." Then Selica said "Yes...we were told that you're the Iblis Trigger, but we were not sure, so we team up Silver and Twin Ghosts to find you and warn you what might happen to you. We know that it couldn't been you, Sonic." "You can never be this evil." said Blaze. Then Saber grunts "Good...Sonic." Cheese landed on Saber's head and said "Choa! (Good!)" Max said "We just didn't know Silver was looking for you...to kill you." Blaze, Max, and Selica looks at me and said "We thank you, Chosen Human." I didn't like to be the Chosen Human so I said "...Please! Call me 'Ginny' guys." They nodded. Then Amy said "I just don't understand why Silver is looking for this 'Trigger'" "I wonder what happen to him..." said Tails and he looks at Silver, who was still sleeping. "...I'll tell you what happen." said Miracle. We all look at Miracle while Miracle lay down on the ground and continue "...I know everything." Then Faith asked "What do you mean you know _everything_?"

Miracle said "I was there...before we were grown too attach and not apart...**_(Flashback) _**In the future, when Silver was 4 and Miracle & Faith were 6, Silver was always alone at school and home. He was always called a freak or birdhog. Back then, Silver didn't have powers and was shy and scare. However, one day in school, there was new kid who had move in with his family. Everyone said that the new kid's family had ghost powers and has save different people. That new kid was Miracle. Miracle does has a twin sister named Faith, but she went to a different. At school, Miracle was famous and cool and always does amazing tricks for girls. Then suddenly, he saw Silver, sitting by himself near the swings. He never seen anyone with white fur before and went over to talk to Silver. Most kids said that Miracle shouldn't go near Silver cause he's a freak, but Miracle said that Silver is just different and unique and went over to him. At first, Silver scare was of Miracle and thought he was going to call him names or hurt him, but Miracle just smiled at him said "Why you're here alone? Don't you have any friends?" Silver just sniffed and cried "...I don't have any friends...everyone said that I'm a f-freak!" Miracle put his on Silver's shoulder. Silver flich at first, but calm down. "You're not a freak! I think you're cool looking!" said Miracle. Silver look at him and asked "Y-you don't think my hair is...weird?" "No way! That's who you are!" Miracle answered and he pulled Silver up. "Come on! I want to show you my moves! It might help you get the girls!" He said and wink at Silver and Silver smiled a bit and said "Thank you..." And Miracle and Silver ran together towards the other kids.

Two months later, Faith change school and went to another school where Miracle and Silver went to. When Miracle introduce Faith to Silver, Silver thought she would freak about his hair and fur, but Faith just said "I like your hair!" Silver looks at her and asked "You do?" She nodded. Silver ask again "How come you guys look alike?" Both Faith and Miracle laugh a bit and said "Cause we're twins!"

"Twins?"

"Yeah! It means that your brother or sister are both on the day at the same time." said Faith.

"And sometimes we look the same, but do different things." said Miracle. Silver really like the twins, but still thinks they're afriad of him until one day later, a dark blue raven named 'Dusk' was picking on Silver. "L-leave me alone!" Silver cried. Dusk (7 years old) was pulling Silver's hair and called a freak.

"What's the matter _freak_? Don't you want to _play_?" said Dusk and he kept pulling Silver's hair. Silver cried "Stop it!" But Dusk said "No! I'm having _too_ much fun!" Then they heard a voice yelled "Let go of my friend!" Dusk looks back and saw Miracle and Faith with angry look on their faces. Dusk asked "Why should I?" Faith answered "Cause is not nice and you're being a big _bully_!" Then Dusk asked "What are you guys going to do?" The twins came closer to Dusk. The twins were 6 in. taller then him. "Uh...I think done here." said Dusk and he let's go of Silver hair and ran off. Faith and Miracle help Silver up. Miracle asked "Are you okay?" Then Silver asked "Why you guys...help me?" Faith shouts "Cause we're friends!" Silver looks at Faith and said "Friends?" Miracle nodded and answered "Yes! We look out for each other." Silver began to cry with happiness and hugged Faith and Miracle.

(2 years later) At Silver home, his mom and dad were headed towards his room, but then heard Silver's scream. His mom shouts "Silver?!?" They ran towards his room and saw a huge fire in Silver's room. His dad yelled "Get out of here! I'll get Silver!" His dad ran inside and saw Silver coughing. "Silver! Come on!" He yelled. Silver got up and look at his Dad with tear in his eyes and shouts "I'm...nothing, but a freak to you!" His dad just grabbed Silver and carry out his room, but now the whole house wa on fire. Then they heard Miracle's voice shouting "Silver! Are you here?!?" Then heard Faith's saying "Where are you?!?" Miracle and Faith appear though the fire and saw them. Silver came out his dad's arms and ran towards his friends, but then a piece of wood was falling towards Silver. His dad yells "Silver! Look out!" He pushes Silver out the way and got hit by the wood. Silver shouts "Dad!" Silver was about to ran towards to his dad, but his told him leave him here and get out of house. "...I deserve it for I said about you...you're the greatest gift I ever had..." said his dad.

"Dad..."

"...I love you...my son..." Then whole house started to fall.

Miracle yelles "We gotta go!" He pulled Faith and Silver out of the house. Silver said "But my Dad...!" It was too late for his dad and the house burn down with his dad inside. The village was on fire, everyone got out on time, except his dad.

(Few years later) Silver was now 14 and the twins were 16. Silver and his mom now live inside palace with their king. Silver, Faith, Miracle, and Dusk were in training to be one of protects of the palace. In a month, they discover their powers. Dusk can teleport & command the darkness creature, the twins have ghost powers & called spirits from beyond, and Silver can use psychic, a littlt bit. In a month later, the king finally gets to choose three youngest to protect his palace. First it was Faith, Miracle, and...Silver, but not Dusk. Dusk said that he should be one of the protectors not Silver, but the king said that Dusk had to much darkness inside him. Then Dusk started to attack Silver, but Silver somehow uses his psychic powers to stop Dusk. The king banish Dusk for attacking Silver, but Dusk swore to the king that he'll gets what he wants and that was the last time heard Dusk the Raven.

(A year later) Silver, Faith, and Miracle were standing in the middle of the hall way. They promise each other to be frends forever and hands together to promise forever, until one night a monster called the Iblis Trigger was release somehow and began to attack the palace and everything around it. Silver, Faith, Miracle, and everybody try stop Iblis Trigger, but they wasn't strong enough. Silver and the Twin Ghost's moms said they should leave the palace. Silver refuse leave to his mother, but Miracle grabbed Silver and Faith escape before Iblis destroy the palace. They came to their homes, but saw nothing but rocks and flames. Then they heard a groan. They ran towards the groan and saw Silver's mother burn, but still alive, barely and saying "S-silver...go b-back to the p-past...and d-destroy...the Iblis T-trigger." And she dies. Silver screamed "MOTHER!!!" He held his mother and hug her tight, but he didn't cry and let a tear out. Then they Iblis roaring and look up, but a hedgehog with green eyes was looking down at them smiling evilly at them and disappear. Silver stood up and look where the hedgehog had standed...He swore revange and promise to destroy the Iblis Trigger for his mom. **_(Flashback end)_**...then after that...we looking been for Iblis though different times." After hearing about what happen to Silver, I felt really bad about him and hugged Silver in his sleep. Silver mumble in sleep saying "...Mother." and held me tight. I blush a bit.

Amy said "...No wonder Silver is looking for the Sonic...he thought Sonic was the Trigger." Then Sonic said "I feel kinda bad for him..." Then Miracle said "Silver was never the same ever since that day..." He chuckle a bit. "He always laughing, having fun, smiling, but now...he's different and when he started to fight you, Sonic, he was like...a monster or something. I thought I lost him...until you came, Ginny."

"...Me?"

"Yes...when you said 'Your feelings...don't hold in anymore, Silver. Let 'em go. Just let it go.' ...You reminded him of his mother...When his dad was killed in the fire...he didn't cried, so his mother said...**_(Flashback)_** Silver's mother knew that Silver didn't cried for his father's death.

"Silver...you gotta let it go..."

"No mother...a man wouldn't cried."

"A strong man would..." Silver tried to hold it in. "Your feelings...don't hold in anymore, Silver. Let 'em go. Just let it go." Silver began to cried and said "Why? ...Why him?" His mother hugged him and said "It's okay, Silver...I'm here." **_(Flashback end)_**...you reminded so much of her." I didn't say anything. Then Faith shouts "I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me this?" Miracle just said "What would you do?"

"...Good point."

"Well...at least it's all in the past." said Cream "But now...we still have to stop the Iblis Trigger." said Blaze. Then Sonic said "You guys do that...right now I have to save Elise. Max asked "The princess of Soleanna?" Sonic nodded. "She kidnapped by Eggman." T.H. explain. Selica shouts "Not that egg again!" Saber just growled at the word _Eggman_. Then Knuckles said "Well, we'll stop him." "We'll help...I just hope Silver agree with us." said Faith. Then I said "I'm sure he will..." I began to rubbed his fur again. "...You really care about him don't you?" asked Faith. I nodded and said "Yeah...I understand how it feels to lose someone you loved, but I'll with be him...no matter what...I'll with be him."

**(Blaze's POV)** I stare at Ginny and Silver with angry in my eyes. When she ran her fingers into Silver's fur, I began to boil a bit, but then stop and notice I was acting strange. I thought /What's wrong with me? Am I jealous of her? No way! She must have been feeling sorry for him and trying to make Silver better, but.../ "Is something wrong Blaze?" Selica asked. I came back and notice Selica was staring at me. I answered "I'm fine" I look at Ginny and Silver again. "...Just fine."

**...to be continue.**


	12. Chaos Bow?

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. sort of (girls only) E12: Chaos Bow? 

**Rating:** Teen. I might have stop and wait for the game to come out to find more info. but for now I have to finish this and maybe 13. Enjoy! Oh yeah! I'm adding the three characters. They're not in Sonic next Gen., but it would be fun to have them there.

* * *

In the morning, Ginny was the first one who woken up while others was still asleep. **(Ginny's POV)** I started to woke up by the first sunrise and notice the others were still asleep. I whisper "I guess I'll walk for a while..." I was about to get up, but felt something holding my shirt. I look to see what's holding me, it was Silver, sleeping. I heard him mumble "...Don't go..." I smiled at this an gentle pull out of Silver's and lay him down. I whisper to Silver "...Don't worry, Silver. I'll be back." I rubbed his hair and began to walk for a while. 

(Few minutes later) I kept walking though the forest to my mind clear. I thought /I'm so confuse...why _me_? How come _I'm_ the Chosen Human? And how _did_ Eggman and Team Deception know about me?/ I sighed and said "I won't know...until I find out..." Then I heard Cream's voice "Miss Ginny! Where are you?" "Choa, Choa? (Where are you?)" said Cheese. The bushes moved and reveal Cream. "There you are! I thought you were kidnapped by Eggman!" She ran up to me and hugs me tight. "I'm sorry that I worry you, Cream. Did you come this way by yourself?" I asked. "Oh no! Cheese and Saber are with me. Cheese is leading Saber here. Here they come now." "Choa! (Ginny!)" Cheese shouted and flew into my arms. I giggled. "...Ginny...safe." It was Saber and he walk up to us. I ask Cream "Saber doesn't talk much, does he?" "No...he can say a few words though." answered Cream. "Right Saber?" Saber just grunt "Yes!"

Then we heard voices coming our way. "Wave are you sure it's this way?!?" "Of course I'm sure, Jet! The teasure is not far from here." "I hope so!" "You always hope, Storm!" /Wave, Jet, and Storm? Oh my God! That's the BABYLON ROGUES!/ I thought. Sure enough, it was Babylon Rouges and they were looking for something. "It those birds again!" said Cream. Then Cheese said "Choa! (Thieves!)" Then Saber began to growled at them. "Saber...what's wrong?" I asked. The Babylon Rogues rode pass us. Jet shouts "Hey look! It's that bunny and that the choa!" Then Wave smiled and shouts "Let's say 'hello' to them." Strom just nodded and they turn back towards us. Saber stood in front to protect us. The Babylon Rogues stop in front from us and got off their air board. Jet said "Well, well, if it isn't the bunny." Then Cream shouts "What do you want?!?" Then Cheese shouts "Choa! (Yeah!)" Jet answered "Nothing! We're just here to say--" Jet looks at me and began stutter "Wh-whoa! Wh-wha! Wh-who? H-hello!" Jet ran to me and held my hand. "Hello there! My name is Jet the Hawk...what's you name?" I just answered "...Ginny."

"Ginny...such a pretty name for such a pretty girl." I blushed.

Then Wave began to pull Jet by his tail away from me and said "Sorry about that. I'm Wave the Swallow and this is Storm the Albatross." Storm just said "Hey!" "Hi! It's nice meet to you!" I said. "We love to stay and chat, but we have a teasure to find." said Wave. Cream ask "What teasure?" "It's none of your bee-wax!" shouts Jet. Then Storm said "Besides, we don't know where it is..." Then Saber starts to walk away from us. I ask "Where are you going?" Saber looks back and was moving his hand forward and backward. "What's he doing?" Wave asked. "I think he wants to us follow." I answered and Saber said "...Yes." and continue to walk while Cream, Cheese, me and Babylon Rogues follow him.

(Few minutes later) We all stop near a huge, dark cave. "It looks scaring." said Cream while Cheese nodded. "It's not that scaring! Come on!" said Jet as he began to walk ahead. Then Saber growled at Jet to stop. Jet ask "What's with him?" Then I answered "I think he doesn't want you to lead us." Jet growled at Saber a bit and said "Alright! Lead the way, Saber." Saber led us deep inside the cave. At first, it was getting darker, but then it was bighter. "Where are you taking us, Saber?" I asked. Saber just smile though his long tusk and stop in front. "Now what?" said Wave. Saber looks at me and pointed towards something. I look where he was pointed and a glitter pink bow, floating on top of a rock. I thought /That bow looks familiar./ I walk closer to it. "A _bow_? That's it?!? Is that what we were looking for, Wave?" Jet asked. "Um...yes." Wave answered. Then Jet shouts "We been looking for a bow! A stupid pink bow!" Then Saber roars angrily at Jet. "I think you made him _mad_, Jet." said Storm while Saber growls at Jet. "Saber, _calm_ down!" I shouted. Saber calms down and walk up next to me. Then he pointed to the rock. I look and saw writing on it.

_(--/\;,,.;:'"-+:"...'/'')_

"Looks like it was written in prehistoric times." said Wave. "And none of us can read, but Saber and he can't talk fully yet." said Cream. However, somehow I was be able to read them. "...I think I can!" I shouted. Then Jet asked "What does it said?" I look at the writings and translate them "This armor is called the Chaos Bow. It holds the different pieces of Chaos Emeralds. Saber tooth cats had been protecting it forever until the Chosen Human has comes." I look at Saber and ask "Saber...have you been here?" Saber just nodded. Then Cream said "I remember this place! When Blaze came to our world, Blaze and I somehow found Saber frozen in ice, in this cave. Then we melted the ice off him and Saber been with Blaze ever since." "I guess Saber is the guardian of the Chaos Bow and somehow remembers the Chaos Bow." Wave explained.

Then Jet laughed "But about this bow? It said this 'armor.' Where's the rest of it?" Then Saber hits Jet on the head. "Hey! Watch it!" Jet shouts while rubbing his head. "Go on, Miss Ginny! Get the bow." said Cream. I began to put my hand towards the bow, but then electric waves appear between the bow and my hand. I drew it back. "I-I cant do it." I said. Saber push me towards the bow. "Try again, Ginny." said Wave. I reach for the bow. The electric appear again, so I quickly grabbed the bow and drew back my hand. I look at the Chaos Bow. "Now what?" I asked. "Put it on!" said Cream. I put it on head, then I felt a lot electricity though my body. I screamed in pain and everything went black.

I woke up and saw eveyone staring at me. "What? What is it?" I asked. Wave was reaching something inside her pocket and gave me a mirror. "Take a look." I look in the mirror and saw me...with orange fur. "What the heck?!?" I shouted. "You're a tiger!" Jet shouted with happiness. I noticed that my clothes change, a purple vest, lavender sport pants with lightning bolts on them, & blue shoes with red rubies in them. "H-how did this happened?" I asked. "When you put on the Chaos Bow, it must have transform you into this." Wave explianed. Then Cream and Cheese grabbed my hand. "Come on, Miss Ginny. Let's show the others!" I nodded and we left the cave. "I gotta to admit, Ginny...you look hott." I blush big time. Then we heard a voice shouted "There they are!" We look to the right. It was Team Deception. "Now...time teach you guys some _matter_!" said Rascal. Cream and Cheese stood behind while Saber and the Babylon Rouges stood in front to protect us.

...to be continue.

* * *

**I was thinking to add another fan-charcter or two, so if you your fan charcter want to be part of my story, let me know and send your fan-character's profile.**


	13. Sparklie the Tiger!

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. sort of E13: Sparklie the Tiger! 

**Rating:** Teen It might be short. Last time, Ginny met the Babylon Rogues, turn into Sparklie the Tiger, and met Team Deception again.

* * *

**(Ginny/Sparklie's POV)** Team Deception looks pretty mad at Babylon Rogues for some reasons. Rascal shouts "What's the big idea?!? Ramming into us like we were nothing, but dummies!" Then Jet laughed and said "Because you guy _are_ dummies!" We all laugh at Team Deception. "Quit laughing! I'll teach you guys some matter!" Rascal shouted. She was ready to attacks us, but then Haze stopped her and said "First we need ask...Have you guys seen a human girl?" I smiled and thought /They don't recognize me.../ Then I said "No we haven't seen her! _Have_ we guys?" The others smiled and Jet said "Nope!" "Haven't seen her." said Wave. "I didn't see a human!" said Cream. Saber, Cheese, and Storm just shook their heads 'no'. "But I know her and...she a friend of mine." I said. "So, are we!" said Caper. Then Haze giggled "Yep! We miss her." I could tell they're lying and shouted "Liars! She told me about you three! How you guys attack her and her friends and hit her leg with your attack, Rascal!" "You attack her?" Cream asked. Saber just growled at them. Rascal shouted "Enough chit-chat! Who are _you_?" 

"I'm Sparklie the Tiger!"

"Well, Sparklie...I'll just destroy you guys! Needle Ices!"

A lot of ices were heading towards us, but we move out of the way. The ices hit the trees instead. "That could have beem us!" shouted Storm. I look at Cream and said "Cream, go get help!" "Right! Come on, Cheese!" Cream shouted. "Choa! (Right!)" said Cheese and they both ran off. Rascal shouted "Caper, stop them!" Caper started to ran towards Cream's way, but was block by Saber. Caper stuttered "Whoa! N-nice b-big kitty!" Then Saber roar so loud, that it send Caper flying and landed behind Haze and Rascal. "That's gotta hurt!" said Haze. Then Wave shouted "Now it's our turn!" Babylon Rogues hop on the Extreme Gear and rode towards Team Deception. "Yikes! Let me outta here!" Haze yelled and tried to flew away. "I got the sheep!" shouted Wave. "You think you can stop the bull!" shouted Caper. "The bull is mine!" shouted Storm. "Then goat girl is all mine!" shouted Jet. "Come and get me, big boy!" yelled Rascal and leaps at Jet, but when she landed, he wasn't there. "Huh? Where he go?"

"Up here!"

Rascal looks up and saw Jet coming down towards her, fast. "This is gonna hurt!" Rascal yelled before Jet pass her, creating a huge air tornado.

"AAAAAAH!!!" Rascal went up in the air and fell into the trees. "Time to turn you into hamburger!" shouted Storm. Then Caper shouted "Hamburger?!? That's it! Fire Horns!" His horns glow hot red and charge at Storm. Then Storm yells "Now Saber!" Saber jumps between them and grabbed Caper's horn. Caper started chuckle and said "Can you _stand_ the heat?" Saber's hand was started to burn. I shouted "Saber! Let go of the horn!" Saber smiled and grunts "...Okay." and threw Caper into the air.

"HEEEELP!!!"

Caper grabbed on to something. It was Storm's Extreme Game. Storm smile down at Caper and said "Have a trip! ...See ya next...Fall!" The air, from Storm's Gear, blew off Caper and Caper started to fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Caper landed where Rascal was. "Oof! Get off me, you big lug!" Rascal cried. "Get away from me!" Haze cried. "Not a chance!" Wave yelled and went pass Haze, fast. "Whoa! Going...DOOOOOOWN!!!" Haze screamed and landed on Caper and Rascal. Babylon Rogues and Saber came back to me. "Way a go, guys!" I said. Then Rascal shouted "That's it! I tired playing misses nice gal!" She jumps out of tree and yelled "Frostiness Blade!" Her hand turn into a long sharp ice. Rascal yelled "I just learn something _new_...and _you're_ the first one to try it, Sparklie the Tiger!"

She charge at me, but before she could cut me, it was block by a lond white sword by some...white dragon. It look like a girl dragon. She had a pair of butterflylike antennaes on her head. Her wings are white, but her feathers shimmer only from yellow, white, and blue. She only wears a pink vest. (She is created by **Aura24**. Thank you for the fan-character. She looks great!) "Who are _you_?!?" Rascal yelled. However, she didn't say any, just pushes Rascal back away from us. I ask the dragon "Who are you?" "She's Serenity the Lightonian!" It was Cream and Cheese. She ran towards me and said "And she doesn't talk." "Enough! I'll kill you for getting the way, dragon!" Rascal yelled and she knocks Serenity to a tree.

"Say 'good-bye'...if you _can_!" Rascal raises her blade. I jump between them and shouted "Electric Sheres!" Many electric waves shoot out of my body, shock Rascal and send to tree, where Caper and Haze are. I yelled "Pick someone your size!" I look Serenity and asked "Are you okay?" Serenity nodded and smiled. "I had enough of this! Needle Ices!" I look back saw hunderds of ice heading towards me and Serenity. "SPARKLIE!!! SERENITY!!!" Everyone yelled. Then the ices stop only an inch from my face. They were glowing green.

"Get away from them!"

/...Silver?/ I thought. I look to my right and saw Silver and the Twin Ghosts walking towards us, staring angrily at Rascal. "You guys again?" said Rascal while Caper and Haze jump out of tree. Caper said "Let's finish them!"

"I _don't_ think so!"

Then Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Bruncher, T.H., Blaze, Rouge, Selica, and Max pop out of the bushes and trees. "Guys like you...makes me sick!" shouted Silver and send the ice back at Team Deception, but they move out of way. "Uh-oh! We're out number!" Haze cried. "What are we going to do?" asked Caper. Haze shouted "I'll tell ya _what_ we'll do...RUN!!!" Haze and Caper ran off, fast, leaving Rascal by herself. "Where are you guys going?!? Fight you cowards!" Rascal looks back and saw me and my friends getting closer to her. I said "..._You're_ next." Rascal said "...On second thought..." Then ran off, yelling "Wait for me!"

Silver walk up to me and asked "Are you okay?" "...Yes." I answered. Amy said "It good to see you again, Serenity." Serenity just nodded at her. "Who are you?" Amy asked. I took off the bow and change back into my human self again. "Ginny?!? You were the tiger?" asked Bruncher. I just nodded. "Cool!" said Sonic. "Well, time for us to go!" said Jet. "Already, Jet?" asked Sonic. "Yeah...one _last_ thing..." Jet came up to me and Blaze and kiss us on the cheeks. We both blush.

Jet yelled "See ya!" and the Babylon Rogues hops on their Extreme Gear and rode off. Miracle yells at them "Hey! What's the big idea?!? They're _my_ girls!" "What the ya mean _'your_ girls'?" Blaze asked. "Nothing...just guy talk." said Miracle. We all laughed. Then Sonic said "Alright! Time to save Elise!" Then Sonic fell a bit, but I caught him. "Sonic, you can't! You're still hurt!" I said to him. Then my hands glowed and Sonic's wrounds disappear. I stuttered "Wh-what?" "Wow! Ginny, you just learn healing powers!" "Well, time for us to go." said Selica. Then Saber started to grunt. "What is it, Saber?" Max asked. Saber walks up to me and stood next to me. "I think he wants to stay with me." I answered. "Alright, Saber. Just becareful!" said Blaze. Saber just grunted "...Okay." Then Silver said "Um...Ginny?"

"Yes, Silver?"

"Can I talk to you...somewhere else...?" I nodded and follow him behind the trees. I asked "What is it?" "I want to say...I'm sorry for hitting and yelling at you." Silver answered. "It's okay...I understand." I said. Then Silver show me a blue rose. "What this for?" I asked. Silver blush and said "...For you." Silver put the flower in my hair with his powers. I blushed and said "...Thank you." Then Silver did something surpising...he kiss me on the cheek and look at my eyes. "Silver! Let's go!" Faith yelled. Silver came behind the trees and left with Blaze, Selica, Max, and the Twin Ghosts while I came out of the trees, blushing. "What's wrong, Miss Ginny?" Cream asked. I stopped blushing and answered "...Nothing!" "Well, we better go and make sure Team Deception won't come back." saud Tails. "And I better visit a friend of my." said Rouge. "Who?" asked Knuckles. "Omega..." Rouge answered and flew off while Tails, Amy, and Knuckles went their way. "Can me, Cheese, and Serenity come with you, Mister Sonic?" Cream asked. "It might be dangerous...I guess so." said Sonic. Then I thought /I hope we find Elise soon...and why do I feel like trap? ...Oh no! I like Shadow, Jet, _and_ Silver! What do I do?/

...to be continue.


	14. Air Ship!

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. sort of (girls only) E14: Air Ship! 

**Rating:** Teen. I saw this on preview and I don't know how it goes, but I'll give it a tried.

* * *

**(Ginny/Sparklie's POV)** After fighting with Team Deception and got kiss by Silver, Sonic, Bruncher, Saber, and I were running in a full though a huge field while Cream & Cheese, T.H., and Serenity were carrying by Bruncher and Saber. I asked "Sonic...do you think we'll ever find Eggman and Elise?!?" "Sure! As long as we keep looking, we'll find them!" Sonic answered. "But how?!? I mean, we don't know where Eggman!" T.H. shouted. Then Bruncher shouted "He has got a good point, Sonic! It could take days or weeks to find it!" "Maybe Eggman is here somewhere, we're just not looking in the right place!" Cream shouted. "We'll Cream, where _else_ can Eggman be?!?" T.H. shouted. Then all of a sudden, we saw a huge shadow. I shouted "What the heck?!? Happening to the sun?!?" Serenity flew off of Saber's back and poke my shoulder. I said "What is it, Serenity?" Serenity pointed to the sky. I look up and saw something unbelieveable. "Everybody stop!" I shouted. We all stop quickly. Sonic asked "What is it?" I answered "You're not gonna to believe this, but..." I pointed to the sky. They all look up and saw a huge flying aircraft. 

"Eggman's ship!" Sonic shouted. Saber growled at the ship. Then Bruncher said "You gotta admit...Eggman is smart." I look at him and said "But he's not a _genius_!" Saber laugh when he heard that. "Let's follow it and get on it!" said Sonic. T.H. asked "How? By flying? In case you've forgotten, my wing is in _pain_!" "Well, maybe Cream and Serenity will fly us there." said Sonic. Then I said "But how? It's way too high for Serenity and Cream, and even if they do fly that high, they won't able to carry everyone to that airship." "Miss Sparklie is right Mister Sonic...me and Serenity are not that strong, yet." said Cream. Then I got an idea and said "Why not Bruncher? I did made him to jump very high." "That's a good, Sparklie!" said Sonic.

Then Bruncher shouted "Are you _crazy_?!? I might jump that high by myself, but with everyone...I need a something tall enough to reach that airship!" Saber started grunt and pointed to the sky. "We've better hurry! Eggman's airship is leaving!" said T.H. I thought for a moment, look around a bit, and saw a mountain. "Bruncher, will a mountain do?" I asked. Bruncher look at the mountain and just nodded. "Then let's go!" Sonic shouted and we all ran towards the mountain, fast. When we all finally got to the top, me and sonic was on Bruncher's back while Saber was holding Bruncher's tail and T.H., Cream & Cheese, and Serenity were on Saber's back. The airship was right above them and Bruncher prepares to jump. "Everyone hang on tight!" Bruncher shouted and jumps very far to reach airship's wings, but then miss. I closed my eyes and held tightly to Sonic and Bruncher.

"WE'RE GONNA _DIE_!!!" T.H. screamed, but then Saber uses his claws and his fangs/turks to grab the wing and grabbed Bruncher's hand with his right hand. "Great job, Saber!" Cream shouted while Serenity smiled with happiness.

"Choa, choa! (Go, Saber!)"

"Way a go, Saber!" Sonic shouted while Saber blush and smiled at the same time. "Sure! Give _him_ the credits!" Bruncher yelled. Then T.H. shouted "You did great too, Bruncher!" I opened my eyes and look down a bit. We were very high from the ground, 40-48ft! I yelled "Oh dear! Can we get inside now?!? I'm afraid of _heights_!" Sonic was looking for the opening to enter inside the airship. It was between the body and the wing that we are on. "Cream! Can you and the others fly towards the door there?!?" Sonic shouted. "I think so! Come on Cheese and Serenity!" Cheese and Serenity nodded and the trio begin to fly towards the door, but the wind or air current was too strong for them. Cream yelled "It's too strong!" Then a huge gust of wind knock her out and fell towards the ground.

"CREAM!!!"

"NOOOOOO!!!" T.H. screamed and he jumps down to save her.

"T.H.!!!"

I yelled "T.H.! You can't fly yet! You're wing is still pain!"

**(T.H.'s POV)** I could hear my friends yelling for me, but I have to save Cream. I got closer to Cream and grab her. "T.H.! I'm scared!" Cream cried. "Don't worry! We'll fine!" I shouted and tried to open my wings. I thought /I have to fly! Pain or no pain, I have to save.../ Then I yelled "_Cream_!" then my wings open with no problem and they were bigger than ever. I flew back up towards the airship while carrying Cream. "Thank you...T.H." Cream said. I noticed that Cream was blushing. I blush said "No problem!" I flew towards the door with Serenity and Cheese, follow me and Cream. "Alright T.H.!" Bruncher shouted. "You go, Zebra!" Sparklie shouted. I smiled with pride and we all landed near the door.

I put Cream down and we both stare each other for a while. "Choa! (Cream!)" Cheese speaked and hugged Cream. Even Serenity hugged Cream. Then I said "Alright! Let's open the door!" The door slide open and no one was there. I shouted at my friends "The coast is clear!"

**(Ginny/Sparklie's POV)** I yelled "Can we inside now?!?" Saber nodded and began to throw me, Sonic, and Bruncher towards the door, fast while Saber runs towards the door with his claws grabbing the metal of the wing. Me and Bruncher screamed while Sonic laugh with excitement. We landed inside, hard, Saber got inside and walk towards us. Then Bruncher got up and shouted "Next time, Saber...Warn us!" Saber just grunted "...Sorry." I got up and stuttered "Th-that was...ssscaaaaring." Sonic gout up too, laughed, and said "I don't about you guys, but that was fun." He dusted his fur. (Few minutes later) We all went walk though the hallway and stopped near three pathways. Bruncher said "One of them leads towards Elise. We'll have to break into three groups." Then Sonic said "Okay then! Cream and Cheese, you come with me!" "Okay, Mister Sonic." Cream answered. "I'll take Bruncher and T.H." I said. "Then leaves...Saber and Serenity." Saber and Serenity nodded. "Okay, everyone...if we one of us find Elise, try to us and go the exit." Sonic explained and we went into paths.

**(Thrid POV)** Sonic, Cream, and Cheese went though tough course, but they found Elise, lock in a room, and Sonic carry Elise out of the room with Cream and Cheese behind them. "Where's the girl and her friends?" Elise asked. "They're here, we just have find them." Sonic answered.

Meanwhile with Saber and Serenity, they found the control room and decided to destroy the controls.

Meanwhile with Team Jungle (That's what Ginny/Sparklie, Bruncher, and T.H. are called.), they found Eggman talking to the screen.

"I'll give the info., just remember to meet me in the heart of the city! And your plans better work! Or else!"

"...Don't worry...they will..."

The screen went off. Then the alarm went off. T.H.'s wings was touching the red laser. Eggman shouted "What are you _three_ doing here?!?" "To stop _you_!" Sparklie answered. Then all of a sudden, they felt a huge explosive. Eggman's computer said "The airship is going to crash." Then Team Jungle runs off, fast, to find they're friends.

**(Ginny/Sparklie's POV)** After what the computer said, we ran off to find our friends. We found Saber and Serenity running too. I asked them "What happening?!?" "Saber and Serenity...destroyed...controls." Saber answered. Then we heard a scream of Cream. T.H. shouted "Cream!" and we ran towards the scream and found a robot blocking the way of Sonic, who was carrying Elise, Cheese, and Cream's way. I shouted "Electric Sheres!" and destroy the robot. "Thanks Sparklie!" I nodded. "We have to go! _Now_!" Bruncher shouted and ran towards the exit.

(Few seconds later) We finally found the exit, but stopped near a ledge. Elise shouted "Look! The airship is falling apart!" We all look and saw a lot of the airship parts, falling towards the grounds and lakes. I look down and had an idea. I shouted "Everyone...we have to jump!" They all look at me. Bruncher shouted "Are you crazy?!?" "It's only the _way_!" I shouted. Cream, Cheese, and Serenity got on Saber's back while T.H. was on Bruncher's back. Sonic asked "Ready?!?" We all nodded. "Here we go!" Sonic shouts and we all ran and jump really far away though the parts of the airship. We all screamed when we started to fall towards the ground, but then I yelled "Now flyers! _Fly_!" T.H. grabs Bruncher and I, Serenity and Cheese grabs Saber, and Cream grabs Sonic and Elise. T.H. shouted "Everybody hang on!" A huge piece of the airship almost hit us, but we move out of the way and flew down towards the ground, fast. T.H., Serenity, Cream, and Cheese began fly hard and we all landed on a field of grass and flowers.

(Few hours later) Elise told us what's going to happen to worlds if Eggman summons Iblis Trigger. Sonic told Saber and Serenity to take Elise and Cream & Cheese home while Sonic, me and my friends find Eggman.

...To be continue.


	15. The Real Enemy part1

**Title: Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. sort of E15: The Real Emeny part 1.**

* * *

**(Ginny/Sparklie's POV)** After Elise told us what's going to happen and Saber, Cream & Cheese, and Serenity took Elise back home, Sonic, Bruncher, and I run into another city while T.H. follow us by flying. It almost was nighttime. "We have to find Eggman soon, or it's _bye_-_bye_ to our freedom!" Sonic shouted. Then I shouted "I think I know where he is! I heard him talking to someone and he said he's going to meet someone in the heart of city!" "I know where that is! Follow me!" Sonic shouted and ran off very fast with me only 2ft behind. T.H. was only 4ft, but Bruncher was 6ft. "Will you guys slow down?!? I'm not as fast as you!" Bruncher shouted.

(Few minutes later) We finally found a building that is in the center of the city. "Well...should we go in?" I asked. Everyone just nodded and we all went in.

(Few minutes later) We were inside of the building, looking around, and making sure Eggman's robots won't jump us, but somehow there were none. "I guess we're a little early." said Bruncher. Then T.H. said "I don't know...there something odd about this." "Like what?" I asked. "Like why Eggman's robots are not here guarding or attacking us now..." Sonic answered. I thought /Maybe it's the wrong building./ Then all of sudden we heard...

"HEEEELLP!!!"

"That sound like Amy!" Sonic shouted and he ran off to find her. "Sonic wait!" I shouted and my friends and I ran after him. /I _knew_ he like her!/ I thought. When we finally found Sonic, he was standing in front of the doors. Sonic said, "I can't get it open." "You can't...but _I_ can." said Bruncher and he punch the doors, hard. The doors open. We went inside and saw Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Twin Ghosts, Selica, and Max , tied up and hanging from the ceiling by a long rope (Max is tied by his arms, he can scretch). Sonic shouted "Guys!" Tails looks up and shouted, "Sonic!" "Oh Sonic, you're here!" Amy shouted. "My Bruncher-Boo!" shouted Faith. "About time!" said Knuckles. Me, Sonic, and my friends ran up to them. I asked, "What happened?" Miracle began to struggle and said "We don't know..." "Me, Silver, Selica, Max, and Twin Ghosts came here to talk to someone, but no one was here and then we black out." Blaze explained. "And when we woke up, we were like this." said Selica. Then Tails said "And we when follow Team Deception here and found Blaze and her friends, we got tied too." "Don't worry! We'll get you guys down!" Sonic shouted. "Hurry, will ya! It's not good for my hands and arms." said Max. Sonic turn towards me and asked, "Think you can cut these ropes?" I nodded and use Electric Sheres to cut the ropes while T.H. untied Max's arms. They all went down, safely.

"Mister Sonic!"

We look at the door way and saw Cream & Cheese, riding on Saber's back with Serenity and Rouge by his side, flying, and Omega. "Cream? What you guys doing here?" T.H. asked. Cream hopped off of Saber and Rouge shouts, "We have to leave now! Eggman set a--!" Before she could finish, huge bars came out of the ground, surround us and above us.

"...trap."

"Oh no!" I said. I turn to Omega and asked, "Omega...can you get us out of here?" Omega just said "Affirmative." and shoot the bars, 10 times. However, nothing happen. "No way! That should have work!" Rouge shouted. Then Silver said "Why not let the ghosts do it? Right guys?" The Twin Ghosts nodded and runs towards the bars, but when they hit the bars...

**BANG!**

They smack into it. "Ouch!" Twin Ghosts said and they both fall to ground. "What's going on here?!?" Max shouted.

"Now, now...don't be upset."

A spot light came on and reveal Dr. Eggman. "Eggman! You knew all along!" Sonic shouted. Then Eggman said, "Not just me..." Team Deception appears. I shouted "So you do work for him!" "We don't work him...but our _boss_ does." Rascal replied. Then a dark blue raven step into the light. Silver and the Twin Ghosts looked shock when they saw him and yelled, "Dusk!" "You three _know_ this guy?" Knuckles asked. "_Know_ him? He's the bird that I told you about!" Miracle answered. Then Faith yells, "Dusk...you're behind _this_?!?" Dusk began to laugh, evilly, and said "You are _correct_! I finally have you guys, but not just you three...Queen Blaze, the two guardians (Saber and Knuckles), a theif, the greatest hero, and of course..." Dusk looks at me.

"...the Chosen Human." /How did he know that I'm really a human?/ I thought. "But Dusk...she's a tiger." said Caper. However, Dusk said, "She isn't..." Then Eggman push a button, a long robot arm appear, grabbed me by my waist, and pull me out of the cage. I yelled, "Hey! Let me go!"

"GINNY!!!"

Dusk came up to me, took off the Chaos Bow, and I transform back into myself. Rascal yelled, "You! You're that human who punch me in the face!" "Yeah...and you still _look_ the same." I said while smiling. Rascal said, "Why you--!" "QUIET!!!" Dusk screamed. "Dusk...why?" Silver asked.

"Why? _Why_?!? I'll _tell_ you why! Even since that day at school and the day when I was banish...I was the laughing stock of my family and every place! I should have been the protector, but no! You, _Silver_, was always getting in my way! I was planning to come back and kill you and your twin friends until I heard about the Iblis Trigger destroy every living thing around it...I came back to the palace to see if there's anyone left, but I saw nothing, but flames. I was planning to be the only one, who travel back in time, destroy the Trigger, and be one of the protectors...however...you and your friends somehow survive from that attack, found Queen Blaze and her trusted friends and allies, and went back in time to destroy it yourselves. However, that's when met...him." Dusk looks back and said "You can come out now..." Someone step into the light. It a hedgehog that looks exactly like Shadow, but had pale blue stripes instead of red.

"Mephiles!" said Silver and Blaze. "You! You're the one who kidnapped me and send Shadow and Blooma somewhere else!" Rouge shouted. Mephiles began to laugh, evilly, and transform into his true form. We all gasped. /I knew it! It is him!/ I thought.

...To be continue.

* * *

**Sorry! I have stop for now! I'll finish the second part as soon as I can.**


	16. The Real Enemy part2

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. sort of E15: The Real Emeny part2.

**Rated:** Teen

**

* * *

**

**(Ginny's POV)** "Oh my God! Max and Saber were right!" Selica shouted. (Let me fill you in, when Silver, Blaze, Saber, Twin Ghosts, Selica, and Max met Mephiles, in a different form, Max and Saber kept saying that Mephiles can't be trusted and he might be evil, but their friends didn't believe them.) Then Max said, "I hate to say 'We _told_ you so' but..." "We..._told_ you...so." Saber grunted. Blaze shouted, "I can't believe we even trusted _you_, Mephiles!" Then Faith yells, "Let me outta here! I want to _kill_ that hedgehog!" She about to hit the bars when Dusk said, "I wouldn't do _that_...these bars can with stand anything! Well, except for the powers of Shadow and Blooma, but they're not here." I started to yelled, "Where are they?!?" "They're in future...where they can stay out of the way...my pretty one." said Mephiles and his hand touch my left cheek, but I smack it off and shouted, "Don't touch me!"

Mephiles was about to touch me again when Silver yells, "Keep _your_ hands off _her_!" "So...it's true...you _do_ have this feeling for this human." said Dusk. I noticed Silver started to blush and he yelled "If you or any of you touch her...you'll be sorry!" Dusk said, "Don't worry we won't _hurt_ her. Besides...don't you want know that she's the most powerful being of this time? She holds the powers that can destroy evil or destroy good." Dusk walks around me and continue to say, "Ginny...if you join us...your world will be back to normal like it was."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your world would have been the same if you pick _'conquer'_ instead of _'save'_..."

I gasped and asked, "You mean..._you're_ the one who sent me that e-mail message?" "No...I hack into the word 'conquer' but somehow...someone knew that you would pick 'save' instead." Dusk answered. I thought /If Eggman or Dusk didn't sent that e-mail...then _who_ did?/ Then Bruncher said, "I don't understand! Why did you trap us here for?" "Well, you see...the old saving the princess...was a **gag**!" Dusk answered. "What?!? What do you mean?!?" Sonic shouted. "Before Ginny came into this world...my plan was going smoothly. Mephiles told the lies that Sonic the Hedgehog is the Iblis Trigger and Eggman wanted the Flames of Disaster." Dusk answered. Then Knuckles yelled, "So, all of this was a trick?!?" "Why of course...no wait...well, except for the robot attacks and wanted Ginny to be on our side." Eggman answered. "But how?!?" Miracle shouted. Then Dusk explained, "Well...I also know about the Flames of Disasters, if the princess didn't tell, I'll give the info. to Eggman and Silver would have killed Sonic, everything would have work...until _you_ came, Ginny."

"Me?!? What did_ I_ do?!?"

"Somehow I knew you would enter here and was hoping that your would join our side for power, but then Silver, Shadow, Sonic and his friends interfere and stay by your side. Then Silver was about to kill Sonic, but _you_ stop him! I knew somehow my plan was going down the drain, but then I remember..._I_ have the powers to summon the darkness creatures. Even the monster called 'Iblis Trigger.' When Eggman's airship was destroyed, I knew you and your friends would come, so I decided to set up a trap." "You mean..._you're_ the Iblis Trigger?!?" Silver shouted. "Not just me, but as Mephiles as well. I also knew that you and your friends were still attacking Iblis and decided to find the Iblis Trigger, and decided to let Mephiles fill you in with his false! ...Once Mephiles and I combine our powers, we'll be able to control Iblis and conquer the worlds." Dusk replied.

"You're insane!" Amy shouted, but Dusk ignores her and walk to me and said, "Ginny...this _might_ be your last chance...join us...or perish with your friends." "For the _last_ time...no!" I shouted. Then Dusk said, "So be it! ...Dr. Eggman?" Eggman push another button and then felt a painful electric pulse though my body from the robot arm. I screamed in pain.

"GINNY!!!"

"What are you doing to her?!?" Bruncher yelled. "I'm taking her powers...so I can use them." Dusk answered while smiley, evilly. However, the robot arm couldn't hold or take my powers anymore, went short circuit, and let go of me. I fell dowm to the ground and couldn't stand up. "The robot didn't take any powers at all!" Eggman shouted.

Dusk just sighed and said, "She stronger then she's look...put her back with friends, Caper. That way she can die slowly and I'll be able to take powers, easily." Caper grabbed me and threw me in. I landed on Bruncher and Knuckles. "Miss Ginny, are you alright?" Cream asked while Bruncher was holding. I painful mumble, "Y-yeah...I'll be...f-fine..." "Dusk...let us go and resurrect Iblis." said Mephiles. "Oh yes! I hope you don't mind, Ginny, if I keep your Chaos Bow, just in case you try to escape. Now, if you all excuse us...we have a history to rewrite..._my_ history." said Dusk and then he laughed, evilly. Eggman, Mephiles, Team Deception, and Dusk left us in the cage. Everyone was quiet. Then Sonic scream with angry and hit the ground with his fists while Silver slid down to the ground and quietly said, "That bird...that hedgehog...they trick me...Dusk plan it all along..." "Yeah! And _you_ guys fell for it!" Max yelled. "What do you mean _'we'_ fell it?!?" Blaze shouted. "Well, if you guys _listen_ to Saber and me in the first place...none of this would had happened!" Max yelled while Saber growled at Blaze. "Well, I didn't see to _you_ two do anything about it!" Faith yelled. "Stop it you guys!" Selica shouted. "Why don't you stay out of it!" Knuckles yelled. "Don't yell at my friend!" Max shouted. "He has the right to do it! 'Cause you guys could come to us and have told us about the Iblis Trigger!" Amy yelled. Then Rouge shouted, "You know, it's all _your_ fault, guys!" "Oh no it's _not_! It's your's! If you guys stay out of the way, none of this _would_ happened!" Miracle shouted. Cream, Cheese, Serenity, and T.H. started cried a bit of all this yelling and shouting.

I couldn't take it anymore and scream, "QUIET!!! ALL OF YOU..._SHUT_ _UP_!!!" Everyone got quiet. I stood up with the help of Bruncher and T.H. and calmly said, "...It's no one's fault...alright! Look at you guys! Fighting each other! We're suppose to work together!" "But _how_ Ginny? We're trap...and we lost." Sonic asked. Then shouted, "The 'Sonic' I knew _never_ gives up without a fight! Don't you guys remember the battles you won before?!? You all won because you guys work together...as a _team_!" Then Bruncher shouted, "Ginny's right! There's _still_ hope!" "If we all work together as a team...we _can_ win!" T.H. shouted and he kick the bars. "I'm with them!" Cream shouted. Cheese and Serenity agrees with Cream and they began to the bars. Then Omega said, "I won't give up until Eggman is destroy." and started to shoot one of the bars. Then Saber roars with hope inside of him and ran into the bars. "I'll...keep hitting them...until...bars...are bent!" Saber shouted while hitting the bars with his shoulders.

"I'm not letting _you_ having all the fun!" said Knuckles and he started to punch the bars. "Count us in!" shouted by Rouge and Amy. Rouge kicks the bars while Amy hit them with her Piko Piko Hammer. "Let's turn up the heat!" Blaze shouted and shoots fire out of her hands at bars. Then Selica and Max said, "Right!" and Max stretches his arms, grabbed the bars, and tried to pull them off while Selica blast water out of hands and hit the bars. Then Sonic, Silver, Tails, and the Twin Ghosts started pound the bars with their strength. However, the bars only had few dents on them and didn't move or budge. Everyone stopped. T.H. panted, "It's...no...use! Only...Shadow and...Blooma...can break these." "I wish Mister Shadow and Blooma here." said Cream. "I wish they were here too." I said.

I thought /But how? They're in future, there's no way to contact them, and the Twin Ghosts have already use their powers./ I close my eyes. /...I wish Shadow was here.../

Then when a tear from my eyes hit the ground, it started to glow and open a vortex. Tails ask, "What's happening?" Then all of sudden, two huge lights came out of vortex and out of the cage. The lights landed on the ground and reveal...Shadow and Blooma!

"SHADOW!!! BLOOMA!!!"

I was so happy to see them and I walk closer to the bars to see them better. Shadow and Blooma saw us in the cage. "Oh! We're so happy to see guys again!" Blooma cried. Then she notice that I was hurt and asked, "What happened to you Angel?" Shadow notice too and grabbed my hand, gently, and ask, "Are you okay, Ginny?" I blush and answered, "Yes...but we have bigger problems." "You two have to get us out of here before Eggman and his goons bring Iblis to life!" Sonic said. "And destroy everything!" Silver said. "Just like what we saw..." Shadow said, quietly. "We saw nothing, but flames, buildings destroy, people scareed, and broken hopes and dreams." said Blooma in a sadly voice. "Well...get us out of here...so we can stop that from happening ." I said. "Alright...stand back." said Shadow and we all stood back away from the bars.

"Chaos Spears!"

The spears hit the front bars. "_My_ turn, Big Brother!" Blooma shouted.

"Alright roots...do your stuff!"

A whole a lot of roots came out the ground and pulled the bars out the way for us to get out and stop Dusk and Mephiles before they can summon Iblis.

...To be continue.


	17. The Iblis Waken!

**Title: Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. sort of E16: The Iblis Trigger...Waken!**

This take place called 'Crisis City'.

* * *

**(Ginny's POV)** After Shadow and Blooma came back from the future and break us out of the cage, everyone was trying to figure what will they do if Iblis is waken. "How are we going to stop them before they summon Iblis? We don't know where they are..." said T.H. "We may not know the way...but _Saber_ will." said Max. "How can Saber know the way?" Amy asked. Then Max answered, "Cause he can smell _or_ track things with his nose." "It might be the only way...let's do it!" Sonic shouted. But then I said, "Except for one thing...I use too much power last time." "She's right...she is no condition to fight." said Silver. "And without the Chaos Bow...she hurt even wrost or...killed." said Faith. "We better stay here while you guys find Eggman and his goons." said Bruncher while T.H. nodded. Then Shadow said, "...Blooma, you stay here with Ginny." 

"Okay Big Brother."

"Cream, you, Cheese, and Serenity stay here too. It might be too dangerous for you gals." said Amy. "Okay Amy!" said Cream while Serenity and Cheese nodded. "That goes for you too, Max." said Selica. Then Max shouted, "What?!? But _I_ want to fight! I'm the _Max_!" "But Max...someone has to protect them." said Blaze. Max sighed with defeat and nodded his head yes. Then Sonic shouted, "Alright! Let's do this!"

"YEAH!!!"

"Alright, Saber..._smell_ the way!" said Miracle. Saber sniffs the ground and began to growled. "He got the scent!" Faith shouted. "Lead the way, Saber!" said Amy. Saber nodded and ran off to lead Sonic and the gang out of the building and towards Eggman, Dusk, Mephiles, and Team Deception. I whispered, "Good luck you guys...and be careful."

**(Third POV)** Sonic and everyone follow Saber's nose so that they can find Dusk or Mephiles before they summon Iblis. Then Tails notice something is wrong and stop running.

"Hey guys..."

"What is it, Tails?" Sonic asked. "Look! The sky!" Tails shouted. Everyone looks up and saw the sky all orange and blood red and clouds were black and gray. "They're getting ready to summon Iblis! We have to get there, fast!" Silver shouted. "We should split into two-three groups!" said Knuckles.

"Right!"

"I'll go with Selica and Saber." said Blaze. "I'm with Omega." said Rouge. "I'm with the Twin Ghosts." said Silver. "I'll with my Sonic!" Amy shouted. However, Sonic said, "Sorry Amy...but I have to go alone." "So am I." said Shadow. "Oh! That's not fair!" Amy shouted. "Me and Tails go with Amy." said Knuckles. "Right! See you guys later!" Sonic shouted and they ran off in different directions. (If you saw the preview of Crisis City with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, then you know what is like, but if not...)

(Few minutes later) Every ground was cover with hot lava, cars was scatter everywhere, paths destroyed, buildings are knock down, and Eggman's robots & lava creatures were everywhere, but Sonic and the rest of the gang destroy in each robot and lava creature, and found different ways to get across.

Meanwhile with Silver and the Twin Ghosts, they saw a huge fire tornado. "That tornado!" Silver shouted. Then a car flew out of the tornado and was about to hit Silver. Miracle yelled, "Silver! Watch out!" But then Miracle grabbed Silver and use his ghost powers to let the car go though them. "Are you guys alright?!?" Faith asked. "Yeah! Let's keep going!" Silver shouted and they continue jump different parts of the buildings.

Meanwhile with Amy, Knuckles, and Tails, they were fighting Eggman's robots and tried to get inside one of the buildings. Tails grabbed Amy and Knuckles ans flew towards the broken window...over hot lava. "Tails! You better not drop us!" Amy shouted. "I won't!" Tails shouted. They finally made it inside the building, but saw more Eggman's robots. "Let's smash 'em!" Knuckles shouted. But then Amy shouts, "_Darn_ you robots!" She pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer and smash all the robots. Tails and Knuckles look at her like she was a monster. "Let's go!" Amu shouted and they ran though inside the building.

Meanwhile with Rouge and Omega, they just destroyed the robots and lave creatures, so they can jump on to a broken highway. "Out of the way creeps!" Rouge shouted while kicks the robots. "Rouge up here!" Omega shouted. Rouge saw Omega on a different path and flew towards him.

Meanwhile with Blaze, Selica, and Saber, Blaze and Selica was following Saber, but then a huge lava creature with horns appear in front of them. Saber growls at it and was about to attack, but then Selica told Saber to stop and shoot out her water attack to cool off the lava creature. The lava creature turn into a huge rock. "That should keep it _cool_ for awhile." said Selica. "Let's go to the top to see better!" Blaze shouted. Blaze hover though different with fire power while Selica use her water power by shooting at the ground and Saber jumps and climb different buildings.

Meanwhile with Shadow, Shadow was running on the a long, broken, highway and found a jeep with machine guns on them. Shadow hops in, drives though between the lava creatures, and blast each one.

Meanwhile with Sonic, Sonic ran though different course and jumps on different pile up buildings and streets. He rode of a wind path and got closer to a huge fire tornado.

Meanwhile with Team Deception **(Haze's POV)** We all watch Mephiles and Dusk standing next to the huge fire tornado, waiting for something. I ask Rascal, "Rascal...I think something bad is going to us..." Then Rascal growled, "Will you just shut up! I told you already that I know what I'm _doing_!" I step back away from her. Then we heard Dusk saying, "Come Iblis...awaken...come...Come!" The fire tornado disappears, then all of the sudden, we all felt the ground shaken. "Yes! It's worken!" Eggman shouted. Then out of the blue, a huge lava monster came out of the ground, roaring and staring at us with his huge green eyes. Then Caper screamed, "LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!" and was about to run, but Rascal grabs his tail.

"LET GO!!! I WANT TO _LIVE_!!!"

"Well you calm down!" Rascal yelled while I was staring at the monster, shaking in fear. "Now Dusk...let's combine to control Iblis." said Mephiles. Dusk nodded and they both began to glow, turn into dark light and fuse together into a new from. The light die down and we saw a raven with crystral quills& hands, green eyes, and red boots with crystral sticking out of them.

"I...am...Ominous! The demon of darkness!"

His voice sounded deep and evil. Ominous flew towards to Iblis and landed on his head. Then Ominous shouted, "Now...to destroy everyone who dares to cross...and rule the universe so all darkness creature can live!" I thought /Oh no...what have we _done_!/

...To continue.

* * *

**Sorry! I have to stop...again. My mom wants me off for awhile, but I'll finish the next one soon...I hope.**


	18. The Iblis Waken! part2

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. soft of. E16: Iblis...Waken part2

* * *

**(Haze's POV)** Dr. Eggman shouted, "Excellent job, Ominous! Now tell Iblis to obey me!" However, Ominous just laugh, evilly, and said, "...Fool...you think _I_ did it just for _you_" He looks at me and my team mates when Rascal final calm down Caper and said, "...and them?" 

"What?"

"Fools! I only use you all for _myself_!" Ominous shouted. Rascal looks at him with confuse in her eyes and shouted, "Wait a minute! ...You said you'll get what we want...if we get what you want!" Ominous started to laugh and replied, "Oh...you'll get what you guys _deserve_...I'll give you something, but first...Iblis?" Iblis started roar, loudly.

"Take their souls!" Ominous yells.

"I like to stay and...chat...but I gotta go! Pull back! Pull back!" Eggman shouted and flew far away from Iblis. Then Caper yells, "Hey! Don't leave us! I don't want to die!"

"Take their souls, Iblis!"

Iblis roars and started to reach out for us. Then Rascal shouted, "Run away!" We all try to run away to get away from Iblis, but Iblis's hands was getting closer. I shouted at Rascal while running, "See?!? Didn't I _tell_ ya?!? Didn't I _tell_ you we _shouldn't_ trust that bird?!?" Rascal yells, "Just shut up and keep running!" "Some _smart_ goat you are!" Caper shouted. Then all of sudden, a building landed in front our path. We look back at Iblis and Iblis began to growl, loudly, at us. Ominous said, "Now Iblis...take their souls, so we can combine our powers to control time!" Caper hugged me and Rascal and whimpered, "W-well...nice knowing you gals!" I replied, "Like wise!" Then Rascal said, "Haze...I'm sorry for not listening to you before and I...love you!" My eyes got wide and I said to myself, "Boy...talk about loosing your cool..." Iblis opening it's mouth and was about to eat us, but then...

"Now Omega!"

A hundreds of bullets came from the left, hit Iblis's face, and Iblis back away from the attack and roar angryly at the attacker. "Who did that?" Caper asked. I look to the left...it was a black and red robot (Omega) with a girl-bat (Rouge) with it(him).

"How _dare_ you?!? Kill them!" Ominous yelled and Iblis started shoot huge flames out of it's mouth at them, but the robot and girl-bat got of the way. Then a missile hit Iblis's back. Ominous shouted, "What?!?" He look back and saw a black hedgehog (Shadow) driving a jeep with missiles.

"You! How did you came back?!?"

Then a greenish wave hits Iblis which almost cause Ominous to fall off of Iblis. "Where did that come from?" I asked.

**(Silver's POV)** Me and the Twin Ghosts landed on one of the buildings and have finally made it, but we were too late. "Oh no...it's here!" I said. Then Faith said, "Yeah and not only that...Dusk and Mephiles had combine together...but that doesn't mean we can't stop them for causing more damages." "We better 'cause the others need our help and fast!" said Miracle. I shoot out my psychic attack at Iblis's head to knock off the new Dusk, but he was still on Iblis. He shouted, "You guys again?!? Get them!" Iblis threw many lava rock at us, but we jump to another building. "Ha! You _miss_!" Miracle shouted. Then Faith shouted, "Don't make it mad, you idiot!" Dusk (Ominous) yells, "I'll kill you, Silver!"

"Aquatic Tornado!"

A huge water tornado came out of nowhere and hit directly at Iblis. Iblis roared in pain. The water tornado disappear and reveal a body. It was Selica. "Oh yeah! I'm so cool!" Selica shouted and landed in front of me and the Twin Ghosts. Then two huge rocks hit near Iblis. It was Saber and Blaze with a girl-echidna with dark blue fur, red dreadlocks, long sleeves with attached black cuffs, and black pants with a red strip going down the side. (She is made by **iSeby** of deviantART and her name is Raven.) The cats and the echidna landed next to us. "What took you guys so long?" Miracle asked. "Had few lava creatures to care of." Blaze answered. Faith asked the newcomer, "Who are you?" "Raven the Echidna!" She answered. Saber pointed at the new Dusk and grunted, "What...is...that?" "I'm Ominous the Dark Demon! With this power...I'll destroy you, Silver!" Ominous yelled.

"...But first..."

Ominous shoots out a huge crystal and hits near Faith and Miracle. They were knock by the impact, but Miracle grabbed the ledge while Faith grabbed Miracle's leg.

"That was close!" Miracle shouted. "Pull us up!" Faith yelled. "I can't! I think you ate too much cookies!" Miracle shouted. Then Faith shouts, "We're hanging like about 28ft and _you're_ talking about my weight!" I and Blaze ran towards the ledge and I shouted, "Are you guys alright?!?" Miracle answered, "We will...if you can pull us up!" I down on my knees and reach for Miracle's hand while Miracle reach for me. I thought /I...can't...lose them! I must...save them!/ Blaze shouts, "Hang in there Faith!" "I'm _hanging_!" Faith shouted. ((Faith is Blaze's first friend when Faith use to go to her before going to Silver and Miracle'school)) Then the Twin Ghosts screamed, "GUYS!!! LOOK OUT!!!" We look back and saw Iblis's hand above our head. It was about to hit us, but Raven and Selica grabbed Blaze while Saber grabbed me. Iblis's hand hit near the ledge which cause the Twin Ghosts to fall to their death with rocks falling with them.

"SIIILVEEER!!! BLAAAAAZE!!!"

"NOOOO!!!" Me and Blaze and screamed.

The Twin Ghosts in the lava. /No...no...they can't be.../ I thought while tears started to come out of my eyes. Then Ominous started to laugh, evilly, and shouted, "Two down! ...More to go!" Selica shouted, "Not if I can help it! Aquatic Tonado!" Water came of her hands, surround all of us, and took us towards Team Deception. The water disappear and Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles jump the building and landed next to Team Deception while Shadow, Rouge, and Omega ran towards. Sonic asked, "Hey...what happened, Silver?" "We just saw another building get destroy." said Tails. "Where's the twins?" Rouge asked. I look down, heavily and said, queitly, "They're gone...h-he kill them!" Amy just said, "What?"

"That's right! And the twins said 'You can never hurt a ghost'! ...Well, I prove them wrong! Destroy them Iblis!" Ominous shouted and Iblis shoot fire and it was coming towards us.

...To continue.


	19. Youngests, Chinese Dragon, & Phoenix!

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. soft of E17: Youngests, Chinese Dragon, and the Phoenix!

**Rating:** Teen

* * *

**(Silver's POV)** We waited for the flames to impact, but never it came. It was block by something. 

"You guys better move it! Cause this is _hot_!"

I thought /I know that voice!/ It was Max. He uses his stretch ability to stretch his whole body to block the flames and was holding different buildings. We all move out of the way and Max let go of the buildings and fell towards the ground. Selica shouted, "Max! Are you alright?!?" Max answered while groaning, "I'm okay!" Then Ominous yells, "You little runt! You should have stay out of the way!" Then out of the blue, Max jumps out of the ground and began to fly like Tails did, but higher.

**(Max's POV)** After I came out of the ground, I flew towards Iblis head first and then hit it with my feet. It causes Iblis to fall a bit. I landed on pill of boulders and shouted at the bird, "Who are you calling _'runt'_ you bird brain?!?" Then the bird shouted, "I'll kill you for attacking me, Ominous!"

"Go him, Cheese!"

The little the Choa, known as Cheese, hit Ominous on the head and flew back towards Cream, who was flying. Cream said, "Good job, Cheese!" Cheese squeaked, "Choa, choa! (Go me!)" "Why you runts...take this!" Ominous shouted and shoots out a long, huge crystal at Cream, but it was knock by Serenity's sword. Serenity gave Ominous a raspberry which cause him to get angry and me, Cream, and Cheese laugh at this. Ominous said, "I'll get you for that! Iblis destroy that dragon!" Iblis raises it two hands, but then a bunch of huge roots grabbed the hands and wrap around Iblis.

"No body..._touches_...my friends!"

I smiled and shouted, "Right on time!" It was Blooma. Blooma had her fingers together and was concentrating while standing on the knock-over buildings. Then suddenly, roots began to burn, slowly, and Blooma grunt in pain. ((Blooma can feel the pain of trees and plants)) "Blooma!" Shadow shouted in his worry voice. Iblis broke free from the roots which Blooma to step back. "If I can kill the twins...I can kill you!" Ominous yelled.

"Not so fast Ominous!"

All of sudden, Ominous and Iblis was shock by electric waves. "Was that...Ginny?" Sonic asked. Sure enough, it was Ginny with T.H. holding her hands while flying, fast, and Bruncher holding on to Ginny's legs. Ominous yelled, "_You_! I should have kill you when I had the chance!"

**(Ginny's POV)** We got closer to Iblis's head. I said to my team mates, "Are you guys ready?" They both shouted, "Yeah!"

"On three...1..." (Ginny) T.H. began swing me.

"2..." (Bruncher)

"...3!" (T.H.)

T.H threw me and Bruncher towards Ominous. My feet had electric waves around them and Bruncher grab my shoulders and I landed in front of Ominous while I was floating an inch from Iblis's head. "You think you two can stop _me_?" said Ominous. I gave Ominous a smirk. Then T.H. landed on Ominous's back, grabbed his quills/feathers, and pulled them really hard. "Polly wanna _'crackers'_ or may I say _'puller'_?!?" T.H. shouted while pulling Ominous's quills/feathers. Ominous scream in agony, but then he grabbed T.H.'s arm and threw him at Bruncher which cause them to fall off. However, T.H. grabbed Bruncher and began to fly above from the pool of lava and few feet away from Iblis. I shouted at Ominous, "You know like your new hair style! Who cut it, a barber or a _bucther_?!?" Ominous groaned in pain and growled, "You'll pay for _that_, human!" Amy shouted, "Ginny get down from there!" I yelled, "I love to! But right now I need to get to my bow!" Ominous just smiled, malicious, and he shot out a sharp crystal and it barely miss me. It left a scartch on my right shoulder. Then Ominous somehow pushes me back with force and I fell off, towards the hot lava.

"GINNY!!!"

Then suddenly, I felt I was grabbed by someone and being moved with the wind.

"Fancy meeting you here!"

It was Jet the Hawk and the rest of Babylons Rogues. "I'm so glad to see you guys again!" I shouted. "We're glad to see you too, Ginny!" said Wave. We all stop near Sonic and the others while Cream & Cheese, Serenity, T.H., Max, Bruncher, and Blooma landed next to us. Sonic said, "I didn't except to see you guys again." "Like wise." said Jet. Then Shadow shouted at Blooma, "I thought told you stay at the building!" Blooma ears went down and said, "...3 things Big Brother...1. The building was starting to fall, 2. Ginny said we have to get the Chaos Bow, and 3. ...We just couldn't stand there and let you guys get hurt." "You gotta admit...they did help us." said Rouge. Then T.H. screamed, "LOOK OUT!!!" Iblis was about to flames us, but we all jump out of the way. Iblis was about to try again when...

"Needle Ice!"

15 ices hit Iblis. It was the Team Deception. Ominous shouted, "What?!? Who dares to attack?!?" Rascal yells, "I _dare_! You should know that _no_ one double-crossed us!"

"KILL THEM!!!" (Ominous)

Iblis was about to attack, but Silver, Blaze, and Selica hit it with their attacks. "That was for the Twin Ghosts!" Silver yelled. "I have enough of this! Iblis...throw molten lava rocks at them!" Ominous yelled. Iblis threw about 154 rocks at them, but then a huge flames went between Silver, Blaze, & Selica and the rocks and the rocks was destroy by it. Ominous yelled, "Where did _that_ come from?!?" Then we all heard a loud screech. We look up into the sky and saw a huge fire bird with teal eyes. I gasp and said, "Is that a...Phoenix?" "It is the Phoenix!" said Blaze. "...I just hope it's on our side." said Knuckles.

"I don't know who you are, but I'll destroy you!" Ominous shouted, but then something dark blue pushed Iblis towards the broken buildings. It look like a long, huge Chinese Dragon with teal eyes also. "A dragon?" said Tails. "It's a Chinese Dragon!" I said. The Phoenix and the Chinese Dragon stood between us and Iblis & Ominous. "What are they doing?" Cream asked. Then the Phoenix and the Chinese Dragon screech and roars at Iblis. I said, "I think they're...protecting us." Iblis gave the two creatures a weak roar.

Ominous growled, "You won this time...but we'll back!" After that Iblis went back in the lava and Ominous just disappear.

"(I guess we weaken it a bit.)" (Phoenix)

"(Yeah! But they'll be _back_!)" (Chinese Dragon)

/Those voices sounded familiar./ I thought. We all walk up to the Phoenix and Chinese Dragon. Silver asked, "Who are you guys?" The Phoenix look down at Silver and said, "(Don't _recongize_ us, Silver?)" Then the Chinese Dragon said, "(It's us..._Cockatoo_.)" We all gasp. "Faith...Miracle...is that you guys?" Blaze asked. Then the Phoenix and Chinese Dragon started to glowed and went back into...the Twin Ghosts! We were all so happy to see them again. Selica asked, "How did you guys survive that fall?" Miracle just groaned and said, "I'll tell ya one thing...it _wasn't_ easy!" Faith just giggle at him.

Then unexpectedly, Silver hugged Miracle while Blaze hugged Faith. "Wh-whoa! What's the matter with you guys?" said Miracle. Silver look up at Miracle said, quietly, "I thought you guy were...dead..." "We thought we never...to you guys again..." said Blaze. The Twin Ghosts smiled and said, "Have you guys forgotten out motto? ...You can _never_ hurt ghosts." Then Raven said, "Uh...I hate to break up the happy _reunion_, but...shouldn't we figure where Iblis and this Ominous guy is goning to be now?" Blaze and Silver let go of the Twin Ghosts. Blaze said, "They appear anywhere they want...and I can sense Iblis's flames if he appears again." Then Max said, "We need to know where and when Iblis will pop up..."

Then Blooma's eyes pop open (Her eye color is magenta ruby.) with in them. "Blooma...what's wrong?" Shadow asked. "...The plants are tell me that they are...going to appear...in Soleanna..." Blooma answered. Our eyes got big. Sonic just said, "Elise..." Raven asked, "You mean the city of water?" "...No, the city of _'ice'_...what do you _think_?" said Blooma. I said, "Alright you gals! We have to there and quick! ...You _three_ are coming with us!" I notice that Team Deception was about to leave. "Why should we help _you_?" said Rascal. Knuckles came up to Rascal and said, "Because _you_ guys had started this _mess_!" Then Bruncher said, "And _you_ guys are going to _fix_ it!" "...Alright, but after this...we're not friends, allies, or _anything_!" Rascal shouted. "There is _one_ question...how will we get there? It's too far for us and it might take time to get there." said T.H. "Leave _that_ to us!" said Miracle. We look at the Twin Ghosts and they both began to glow.

"**SPIRIT OF THE PHOENIX**!!!" (Miracle) His body glow red transform into Phoenix.

"**SPIRIT OF THE CHINESE DRAGON**!!!" (Faith) Her body glow dark blue and transform into Chinese Dragon.

They both said, "(Come on! Hop on!)" Us gals got on Faith/Chinese Dragon while the guys got on Miracle/Phoenix. T.H. said, "Won't we get burn?" "(Just get on!)" Miracle/Phoenix shouted. "Alright...let's go!" I shouted and we all took and flew towards Soleanna before Iblis or Ominous get there first.

**...To continue.**


	20. A New and Old Allies!

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. sort of E18: A New/Old Allies!

I might have some errors in here.

* * *

Ginny and the rest of the gang are on their way to the city of water, Soleanna, to warn Princess Elise and get everyone to safety, before Iblis appear. **(Ginny's POV)** It's been 10-13 minutes and we're almost there to Soleanna. Then Cream shouted, "I see it! I see Soleanna!" We all look ahead and see the buildings and houses of Soleanna. "I see it too!" Amy shouted. Then Sonic shouted, "We're almost there!" "Uh...I just realize something...how can we defeat Iblis...if it's the eternal life form...something that we _cannot_ defeat." said Max. Knuckles asked, "What do you mean?" "(Iblis is an eternal monster that cannot be defeated _or_ destroyed.)" Miracle/Phoenix explained. Then Faith/Chinese Dragon said, "(However...about 30-60,000 years ago...one person called the _Chosen_ _Human_, along with his/her allies, somehow defeat Iblis and Ominous and lock them away, so no one could release them. Somehow...someone or _something_ must have found a few DNAs of them and created them, but one of the great guardians of the Universe and Time uses her/his own powers for keeping them under control...)" Then Silver asked, "How do _you_ know that?" "(Unlike you _and_ Miracle...I pay attention to history and study them.)" Faith/Chinese Dragon answered. Miracle/Phoenix and Silver growled at her while I and the rest laughed. 

"(Don't _push_ it, sis!)" (Miracle/Phoenix)

"(_Soooorry_...!)" (Faith/Chinese Dragon)

"(We're about to land! So hold on tight!)" Miracle/Phoenix shouted and we all prepare to land in Soleanna. "Where are we landing?" T.H. asked. "(In front of the palace!)" Miracle/Phoenix answered.

**(Elise's POV)** I was on the balcony, staring at orange-red sky, thinking about Sonic and that girl. "There's something about that girl...something good and powerful." I said. Then I heard screaming from my people from streets. Then one of my guards and servants run up to me. "Princess Elise, there's a huge dragon and a huge fire bird coming this way!" said the servant. "We have to leave now!" said the guard. Then a priest came in and said, "Princess Elise...I think I just saw some animals and a girl riding on the two creatures." I look at the priest and asked, "What do they look like?"

"All I see that one of them is blue."

"...Sonic. It's okay! It's just Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm sure that those two creatures are friendly." I explained. Then we heard a loud screech. We look up at sky and saw a dragon and a fire bird coming for landed. They landed in front of the balcony and bow their heads down towards me.

"Elise!" (Sonic)

"Sonic! What are you doing here?" I asked. Sonic jumps off of the fire bird along with rest of his friends and the girl jumps off of the dragon with the rest. Sonic said, "Elise, you and the rest of people have to leave at _once_!" "Sonic, what's the matter?" I asked. "Iblis is coming here! You have to leave at once, Princess!" said the white hedgehog. /He looks...familiar./ I thought. Then I said, "Wait! ...You mean the Flames of Disaster?" They all nodded. The girl said, "Yes and there's no time! We have to get you and your people away from here!" I nodded and told the guard to evacuate the city now. "Yes, Princess Elise." the guard said and he runs off.

**(Ginny's POV) **I thought we made it in time, but somehow I felt something evil coming. "Ginny...what's wrong?" Shadow asked. I look at Shadow and said, "I felt something..." Everyone looks at me and Silver asked, "What? What did you felt?" I hold my hands to my chest and answered, "Something...evil." Then Saber began to growl loudly at the river. "Saber...what is it?" Blaze asked. Then Miracle/Phoenix and Faith/Chinese Dragon began growl at river too. Then water began to bubble a bit and shake. "Big Brother...its coming." said Blooma. "What's coming?" Shadow asked. "...Iblis." Blooma replied. Then all of sudden, the ground started to shook a lot and then the river exploded and shoot out lava and flames. The lava flow through the river bank, most of the houses and building is on fire, and the sky turned dark and gray.

Then out of the blue, Iblis came out of the ground, bigger than before, and roars even loudly. "Oh no! It's here already!" Amy shouted. Then Max said, "Doesn't it look _bigger_ then before?" "It doesn't matter! We have to stop it!" Silver shouted. "(_We'll_ stop it, Silver! _You_ guys just stay here!)" Miracle/Phoenix shouted. "(We can take it!)" said Faith/Chinese Dragon and they both flew towards Iblis. Miracle/Phoenix shouted, "(Time to turn up the heat! Flames Feathers!)" He threw his fire feathers towards Iblis, but somehow it made Iblis stronger. "(Hey! What happened?!?)" shouted Miracle/Phoenix. Then Faith/Chinese Dragon shouted, "(Brother, you idiot! You made it stronger! ...Looks like it's up to me now!)" Faith/Chinese Dragon flew towards Iblis and shouted, "(Dragon Fist!)" Her hand was surrounded by blue fire and was about to punch Iblis in the face, but was grabbed by Iblis.

"(Huh?)" (Faith/Chinese Dragon)

Iblis pulled back Faith/Chinese Dragon and threw her towards the buildings, knocking them and destroying them. Faith/Chinese just lay there, barely moving. "(Faith! No one throws my sister and gets away with it!)" Miracle/Phoenix shouted and he flew towards Iblis, but was grabbed also and was threw towards the palace. Caper shouted, "Get out of the way!" And we all inside the palace and Miracle/Phoenix only hit the balcony. "Miracle!" Silver shouted and he ran towards Miracle/Phoenix. Silver touch the feather flames on Miracle/Phoenix's head and asked, "Are you alight?" Miracle/Phoenix began to glow and went back to normal while Silver grabbed Miracle's arms so he won't fall towards ground. Miracle open his eyes and replied, "I'm...okay." "Faith!" Blaze shouted and she ran jumps out of the palace and towards Faith/Chinese Dragon while Faith/Chinese turn back to her normal self. Blaze help Faith to stand up and asked, "Are you okay?" "I will be...just as soon as I kill Iblis!" Faith replied. Then we heard...

"Fight all you want! It won't work!"

It was Ominous. He was floating in the sky and landed on Iblis's head. Sonic said to Elise, "Stay here." We all ran/jump out of the palace and got closer to Ominous and Iblis. Ominous said, "Iblis is stronger than ever and once I've active the Chaos Bow...it will be the most powerful thing in the world!" Ominous go through his feathers, but couldn't find the Chaos Bow. Then T.H. said, "Looking...for this?" He pull out a...Chaos Bow. "How did you get a hold of that?" Wave asked. I answered, "When we got closer to Ominous and T.H. grabbed Ominous, T.H. found the bow and took it before Ominous threw him off." "Looks like we have a little theif here." said Rouge while T.H. chuckle a bit. Then Ominous yelled, "Why you little--! Get the Chaos Bow, Iblis!" Iblis began roars and try to grabbed T.H., but then Haze shouted, "Darkness Fog!" and a huge black fog cover us and Iblis couldn't found us. "It won't help you!" Ominous shouted and he uses his powers to blew the fog, but we all left before the for disappear.

We were all standing behind Iblis. "Time to teach these guys some manner..." I said. I put the Chaos Bow on my head, felt electric waves shooting through my body, and turn into Sparklie the Tiger again. Ominous saw me change into Sparklie and yelled, "Noooo!" Then Sonic said, "Me, Shadow, Silver, and Team Jungle will take Iblis while you guys get everyone out of here." "You got it, Sonic!" said Tails. Everyone ran off to get everyone away here, but Blooma was still standing with us. Shadow said, "Blooma...go and get eveyone outta here." "But I want to help, Big Brother." said Blooma. Then Silver said, "It's too dangerous for you." But Blooma shouted, "I don't care! I want to help!" "Let her help us!" I shouted and everyone looks at me. " ...She's a lot stronger than she looks." I said. "Well, Shadow...?" said Sonic. Shadow close his for the moment and said, "...Alright." "Yay! Thank you, Angel!" said Blooma. Then Ominous shouted, "Iblis...killed them!" Iblis shoots out many molten lava rocks at us, but we all jump out of the way and landed near a huge house. However, Iblis shoot out the rocks again.

"Shadow! Silver! Let's attack together!" I shouted while Shadow and Silver nodded. Shadow and I use our attacks to destroy the rocks while Silver uses his powers to throw them back towards Iblis. Sonic shouted, "T.H., think you can get me closer to Ominous?!?" T.H. gluped and stuttered, "I-I guess s-so!" T.H. grabbed Sonic and flew towards Ominous while trying to get out of the way Iblis's four hands. Then one of the hands knock T.H. and Sonic towards the pool of hot lava, but luckily Silver use his psychic powers to make them landed next to us. "Are you guys alright?" Bruncher asked. "Yeah! We're fine!" Sonic replied, then T.H. got to Sonic's face and growled, "Don't you _ever_ make me do _that_ again!" "Sorry..." said Sonic. Then out of the blue, 15 long crystals was coming at us, but then...

"Trees shield us!" (Blooma)

The huge roots of the trees came out of the ground between us the crystal and took the attacks. The crystals poke through a bit, but Blooma grunted in pain and fell on her bottom. "Blooma! Are you alright?!?" Shadow shouted with worry in his voice. Blooma look up at Shadow and replied, "Y-yeah...I'm fine." Then the roots was destroyed by Iblis and Iblis was about to shoot out a huge flames, but then...

"Chew on _this_!"

A huge missile hits Iblis's shoulder which Iblis to fall over towards the houses and buildings. Bruncher said, "Where did _that_ come from?"

"From me, that's where!"

We look up and saw a greenish bluish humming bird wearing a red & blue bandanas on his head and around his neck, dark green shoes, and dark red sport gloves with no finger tips, and carrying a huge gun on his shoulder while flying. The humming bird landed in front of us and said, "Hey guy!" "Technic!" Silver, Shadow, and Blooma shouted and then they look at each other. Silver asked, "You two know him?" Blooma nodded and answered, "Yes, he's the only one who us in the future." "You bet _I_ was!" said Technic. Then Technic looks at me and asked, "Hey Silver! Who's the pretty tiger?" I blush when I heard that. "This is Ginny, but now as Sparklie the Tiger." Silver answered. "Oh! So this is Ginny that Shadow was talking about! He got good taste!" Technic shouted. Shadow grabbed Technic's bandana-neck and pull Technic close to him. "One more peep out of you...and I send you to a hot bath." Shadow growled. "Big Brother be nice!" Blooma shouted while Shadow let go of Technic. Then T.H. asked, "So...who are you?"

Technic smiled and said, "I'm Technic the HummingBird and this is..." He pointed to the huge gun, the gun started moved, and changes into something that looks like a Chao. It said, "Chao! (Hello!)" "Tech the Robot Chao! And we're here to help!" Technic finished.

**...to be continue.**


	21. Team Super Jungle! part1

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. soft of E19: Team Super Jungle! part1

* * *

**(Ginny/Sparklie's POV)** We all met two new allies of Silver, Shadow, and Blooma's, Technic the HummingBird and his Robot Chao, Tech. "Silver...you never told us that there's a bird in your time." I said. "That's because I haven't see him for a while." said Silver while looking at Technic and Tech. "I'm glad to see you and your big brother are back here safely in this time...for now." Technic said to Blooma. Then Sonic said, "Wait a minute! How do you know them?" Technic said, "...Well, before I answered that...JUMP!!!" We all jump out of the way of Iblis's hand and landed on the bridge. Then T.H. shouted, "Man, that was close!" Then Technic yelled, "Dusk...is that you?!? ...You put on some weight!" "That's Ominous to you, Technic!" Ominous growled. We all look at Technic. I asked him, "You know him?" "Know him? He's my big brother! ...Well, half-brother." Technic replied while Tech nodded. We all yelled, "Half-brother?!?" "How can you be his brother?!?" Silver shouted. "_Half_-brother." Technic corrected. Then Iblis shoot out flames at us, but we jump out of the way again.

Technic yelled, "Tech, transform!" Tech said, "Chao, chao! (Gun machine!)" and transform into a huge gun machine. Technic grabbed the gun and shouted, "Fire Missile!" A huge missile shot out of the gun and hit Iblis's head and near Ominous. Then Ominous shouted, "You'll pay for that, small fried!" We all landed on the ground again. Technic said, "To answer the first question, when I was in the furture...**_(Flashback)_** 200 years later, Technic was riding on a hover scooter (Tech is in scooter form), hovering over the buildings, hot lava, checking and making sure that if Iblis appears, he'll warn his friends. Then he heard a beep sound from his scooter and a mini-screen pops up. It was Blaze the Cat, a good friend of his. Technic asked Blaze, "What's up Blaze?"

"Technic, I need you and Tech to get to the heart of the city...Iblis is here again." (Blaze)

"So hurry up, so we can kick this thing butt!" (Max)

"Max!" (Selica)

"What?!? That's what we're gonna do!" (Max)

"I'm on my way there! " (Technic)

"We'll get Silver and the Twin Ghosts. Saber should be already there." (Blaze)

"See ya...Queeni!" (Technic)

"Don't call me 'Queeni'!" (Blaze) The screen went off.

Technic said to Tech, "Alright Tech! You heard Blaze! Let's go and fight this thing!" "Chao! (Right!)" said Tech and they both went to the heart of the city. (Few seconds later) While Technic drove Tech towards the heart of the city, Technic heard two beeping sounds from Tech. "What the heck?" said Technic and he look at the monitor. He saw two beeping singles and it was coming from one of the buildings. He and Tech decided to check it out and find out who or what is in there. When they finally arrive to worn-out building, they decided to look inside. "Chao, chao, chao? (What about Iblis?)" said Tech when it changes back to a Chao. Technic look at his little friend and replied, "We'll get there, Tech! ...Right now, we need to find the two beeping singles and figure out what they are." Both of them went inside the building and look around a bit. Then they heard two voices from the next room, talking to each other...

"Big Brother...where are we? And why are everything looks so sad and destroyed?" (Blooma)

"I don't know, Blooma. However, I do know that Mephiles send us in a different locations." (Shadow)

Technic look inside the room and saw Shadow and Blooma, looking out through the broken window. Technic shouted, "Hello!" Blooma jump up a bit while Shadow look back and saw Technic and Tech looking at them. Shadow stood in front of Blooma and asked, "Who are you? And what the heck happen to this place?" Technic smiled and said, "By the looks on your face...I'm guessing that you two are not from here. It been like this for...a long time." Shadow was getting impatient and Blooma could tell. Blooma said, "Please, bird...tell us. What happened here? Why am I hearing the plants and trees saying, 'Where were you? Help us! Destroy the evil flames!' ...What has happened?" Then Technic said, "It's not _what_ has happened, it's _when_ did this happened. You two are in a building of some person's base. A person use to be here named...Dr. Eggman." "How can it be?" said Blooma. Shadow asked, "...Tell me...wha--, I mean, when did this happened?" Technic thought for a moment and answered, "...About like...200 years ago."

"200 YEARS?!?"

Technic and Tech nodded. "Mephiles must have the power to travel through time...and now he sent us into a different time." said Shadow. "How we will get back to our time?" Blooma asked. "Your time?" said Technic. Blooma looks at Technic and said, "Yes, we're from 200 years ago." "Well, it's an impossible to go back." said Technic. However, Shadow said, "Yes, but not if we have two Chaos Emerald." "Chaos Emeralds, huh? Well, then...follow us, our friends, 'cause we're taking you guys to the Chaos Emeralds, so you guys can go back home." said Technic. "How are you gonna do that?" Shadow asked. Technic smiled, held Tech, and said, "With the help of my little friend here, we should find one of them." Shadow and Blooma look at each other and nodded. "Alright! Tech track down a Chaos Emerald!" Technic shouted. Tech said, "Chao! (Right!)" and lead them to a Chaos Emerald.

They went through the city, looking for the Chaos Emerald while Blooma is telling Technic about how it was in Blooma and Shadow's time. "...And then met an Angel, named Ginny." said Blooma. "What is she like?" Technic asked while everyone jumps to buildings to buildings. "...She beautiful and kind to us." Shadow said, queitly. "You like her?" Technic asked while smiling. "No!" Shadow shouted while blushing. Then Techinc said, "Well, you should 'cause I heard that a girl human was lock up by someone and pass away few years ago." "What?!?" Shadow shouted. "We have to get back to our, Big Brother and save Angel!" Blooma shouted.

(Few minutes later) They finally found a green Chaos Emerald, but something went wrong with Tech. "Hmm...looks like Tech is low with less enegry, for now." said Technic while looking inside of Tech. "Blooma...think you can ask your plants to tell us where the next Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked. Blooma shook her head 'no' and answered, "I can't...they're in too much pain and there's too much sad in them." "We have to get you guys back in the past or _present, _so you guys could can prevent this from happening again." said Technic. Shadow thought /How can we get back in time and save Ginny from the heads of Death's./ Shadow closes his eyes and clutched the Chaos Emerald.

/Ginny...I-I need you!/

Unexpectedly, a lightning bolt shoot of the dark clouds and hit the Chaos Emerald. "Whoa!" Technic yelled. Then Chaos Emerald open a vortex to lead Blooma and Shadow back into their time. Blooma look at Technic and Tech and said, "Come with us!" But Technic shook his head 'no' and replied, "I can't...I have a few things to take care of." Shadow and Blooma nodded and was about to jump, but then Shadow asked, "One more thing...who are you?" Technic smiled and said, "I'm Technic the HummingBird." "I'm Blooma the Siamese Cat and this Shadow the Hedgehog! We won't forget you Technic or Tech!" After that, Shadow and Blooma jump into the vortex. Tech asked, "Chao-Chao, chao? (Why didn't we go?)" "Tech..._someone_ has to find the rest of Chaos Emeralds." Technic replied. _**(Flashback End)**_...and when Blooma and Shadow left, I decided to find the rest of Chaos Emeralds, so you guys can defeat Iblis once and for all!"

"So _that's_ why you didn't show up! You were helping them and then start looking for the Chaos Emeralds." said Silver. Technic nodded and said, "And I found them, all six of them." Then Sonic asked, "You have the Chaos Emeralds with you?" Technic nodded. "But that still doesn't tell us how this 'Dusk' is your half-brother." said Bruncher. Then I noticed Iblis shoot out flames at us, so I yelled, "Jump!" and we all jump towards a building and landed on the roof. "To make it short, Dusk's mom was killed in flames when he was little and his dad met my mom, who's a hummingbird, when he and his dad move into the city. They fell in love and had me. I don't any powers, but can build and fix things." Technic explained. "So you're part hummingbird, part raven?" T.H. asked. Technic replied, "Yeah, kinda." Then Ominous yelled, "Kinda nothing! If you weren't my brother...I kill you!"

"Oh really! Fire 2 Missiles!" (Technic)

Two missile hits Iblis's head and shoulders. Iblis roars out, angrily, and swing it's arms towards. I shouted, "Electic Sheres!" and the electric waves pushes back Iblis few feet. "Technic gave me the Chaos Emeralds, so me and Shadow can transform into our superform!" Sonic shouted. However, six the Chaos Emeralds appear from the back of Techinc, one appear near Shadow, and seven of them flew towards me and my friends, and started to move around us while glowing. "Hey! What's going here?!?" Bruncher shouted. "Why the Chaos Emerald are circling us?" T.H. asked. Then Blooma said, "It's because...they chose you three to stop Iblis. They know you guys can do it." "How do you know?" Sonic asked. "Let me guess, the trees told you?" said Technic. "Yes, how did you know?" Blooma asked. "Just a guess." said Technic. Then I asked, "But...what are we surpose to do?" "Concentrate..." Shadow answered.

My friends and I close our eyes and concentrate really head and then we felt that we were being lifted. I open my eyes and notice that we were floating and my Chaos Bow was glowing with the Chaos Emerald. Ominous screamed, "STOP THEM!!!" Iblis started to moved. I yelled, "Let's go!" We flew towards Iblis with the Chaos Emeralds around us. Iblis tried to grabbed us, but we move out of the way, go pass of Iblis, and go behind Iblis. Then out of the blue, we began to glow and each different Chaos Emeralds went inside of us. We felt stronger and began to change...

My fur glow ice blue. "I am...**Electric** **Sparklie**!" My fur were light blue, my eyes were now blue, and the lightning bolt symbol on my were sky blue.

Bruncher's fur glow light brown. "I am...**Super** **Bruncher**!" His fur were tan, his eyes were light golden-brown, and the patches were light brown.

T.H.'s fur glow gold. "And I am...**Tiger** **Pegasus**!" His fur were gold, his eye were redish-orange, his wings were big and gold, and his stripes were dark gold.

"Together we are called...Team Super Jungle!" we all shouted. Then Technic said, "Is that the cooling thing you ever seen or what?" "No matter who you three are...you will lose!" Ominous yelled and prepare to attack us. I thought /No matter what...we will win!/

**...To be continue.**


	22. Team Super Jungle! part2

**Title:** Saving the Worlds of Sonic next gen. soft of. E19: Team Super Jungle! part2

**

* * *

**

**(Ginny/Electric Sparklie)** I couldn't believe that me and my friends are now in our superforms and we're the only ones who can defeat Iblis. I look at my friends and said, "Are you guys ready?" "Ready!" they both said. Then Ominous shouted, "It doesn't matter you're in your new forms...you can't win!" "When it's good against evil...good _always_ wins!" I yelled. "...Sometimes." T.P. (Tiger Pegasus) whispered. Bruncher and I yelled, "T.P.!" "Sorry!" said T.P.

**(Sonic's POV)** I couldn't believe what was seeing. Sparklie and her friends had turn into their superforms. "Aren't they beautiful?" Blooma asked. "Yeah...even Ginny" Silver and Shadow whispered. I smiled a bit when I heard them and said, "So...you like Ginny?" They both shouted, "No! I mean, Yes!" then look at each other with angry in their eyes. Shadow said, "You like Ginny? ...Too bad cause I saw her first." Then Silver said, "No way! She likes me more cause I'm...better then you!" Silver and Shadow's hand started to glow, but then tree's roots grabbed both Shadow and Silver. "Hey!" They both yelled. "No fighting!" Blooma yelled while me and Technic chuckle at this.

"Sonic!" (Tails)

I look back and saw Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and the rest running towards us. Blooma told the tree's roots to let go of Shadow and Silver. "Sonic, what happening?" Tails asked. "We saw a huge glow!" said Raven. I smiled and replied, "Take a look up there." I pointed towards Team Super Jungle. They all look up and saw them, floating in front of Iblis. "Is that...Ginny and her friends?" Amy asked. I nodded. "But how? The Chaos Emeralds are far away." said Knuckle. Blooma said, "Technic and Tech found them in the future and brung them here." Then Blaze, Selica, and Max shouted, "Technic and Tech!" Technic said, "Hey guys!" while Tech wave at them. "Where were you?!?" Blaze shouted. "Calm down, Queenie!" said Technic. "Don't call me 'Queenie'!" Blaze shouted. Then Saber grabbed Technic and hug him real tight. "I miss...you." said Saber. (FYI: Saber sometimes hung out with Blaze, but likes to be with Technic/Tech.) Technic grunts, "I...miss...you...too! Now...will you...let go...of...me!" "Oops! ...Sorry!" Saber grunted and let's go of Technic. "I still don't understand why the Chaos Emeralds didn't change Sonic and Shadow into their superforms." said Tails.

"I think I know. They chose Ginny and her friends because she is the Chosen Human and her friends are her allies." Faith explained. "I just hope they can defeat it." said Cream while Cheese and Serenity nodded. "I'm sure they will." said Wave. "...They _better_." whispered Rascal.

**(Ginny/Electric Sparklie's POV)** "Enough chit-chat! Time to kill you once and for all! Iblis...destroy them now!" Ominous yelled. Iblis began roar out, loudly, and try to grab us, but we flew out of the way and stopped at the back of Iblis. "Now!" I yelled.

"Rocket Punch!" Bruncher shouted and his gloves blast off of his hands like missiles and went towards Iblis's head. It made a direct hit, but it miss Ominous.

"Heaven Strike!" T.P. shouted and his wings spread out wide and shoot out many golden feathers at Iblis.

"My turn! Electric Blast!" I yelled and a huge electric blue wave burst out of my body and fully shock Iblis and Ominous.

Ominous screamed in pain while Iblis roars in pain. Iblis fell over towards lava, but came back and roars, loudly at us. **(Blooma's POV)** Jet shouted, "It didn't work?!?" "It's too strong!" Rouge shouted. Then Ominous snicker and said, "You can't win...no matter how you hit Iblis...It won't died." Then Elise came running towards Sonic and others while shouted, "No! There must be a way!" She stopped near Sonic and Silver. "Elise what are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "You got leave!" Silver shouted. However, Elise said, "No...there must a way to destroy Iblis." "How? Iblis is impossible to destroy!" said Max.

"Everything _has_ a weakness. We just have to find it." I said. "But how? ...No matter what they do...it can't be stop." said Silver. Then I said, "No...but it's not from the outside..." "...It's from the _inside_!" said Tails. "What do you guys mean?" Miracle asked. "They have to hit the inside of Iblis...so they can destroy Iblis." I replied. "But how? Everytime Iblis opens it's mouth, flames come out of there." said Haze. "They have to hit it...inside of it." I answered. "You mean...they have to go...inside of Iblis?" Amy asked. I nodded. Then Shadow shouted, "Blooma, that's crazy!" "I know, but...it's the only way!" I shouted. "Beside...I think there's a chance that they might make it out of there in time." I continued. "But why them?!? Why not us?!?" Silver shouted. My ears went down and I replied, "I don't know..."

**(Ginny/Electric Sparklie's POV)** I heard everything what Blooma said, so I decided to do it. "Guys...I'll go inside of Iblis while you two fight it from the outside!" I shouted. Then Bruncher yelled, "Are...you...crazy?!? You won't be able to survive in there!" "And even if you did survive in there...you be able to escape in time!" T.P. shouted. I closed my eyes and answered, "I know...but if I don't _do_ it..." I open my eyes and look down at Sonic and the others, "..._they_ will all died." Bruncher stares at me for a while and said, "Well, if you're going...then _I'm_ going too." I gasped. "Me too!" T.P. shouted. "Guys no! You don't have to do this!" I shouted. They both smiled at me. "We want to. You're friend..." said T.H. "And we always stick together...as a team." said Bruncher. I nodded and shouted at Sonic and others, "Everyone...we're going to do it! We're going to attack Iblis from the inside!"

"WHAT?!?"

"Ginny, don't do this!" Shadow shouted. Then Silver yelled, "If you do it...you'll get killed!" "There has to be another way!" Sonic shouted. "...There is no other way." I said. "Sonic...I want you to know that...you are my childhood hero...you'll always will be! Shadow...you maybe be a loner and cold sometimes...but you're the coolest hedgehog that I ever known! And Silver...I forgive you for what you did before and I understand how it feels to be alone, but I'll always be with you...no matter what!" I shouted with tears coming out of my eyes. "Faith...I gotta admit...you're the coolest and...prettiest girl that I...ever seen!" Bruncher shouted. Faith just said, "Oh Bruncher..." Then T.P. shouted, "Cream, I...I want you to that...that you're the cutest girl I ever known and...I will always protect you and your friends!" "T.H., I..." Cream couldn't finish what she said. I look straight at Iblis and said, "Ready boys?" They nodded.

"Let's go!" (Ginny/Electric Sparklie)

We flew towards Iblis very fast. "Iblis...you know what to do!" Ominous shouted and Iblis open it's mouth and got me and my friends.

**(Sonic's POV)** We gasped when Iblis ate Team Super Jungle. "Oh my God! It ate them!" Miracle shouted. "No!" I shouted. "Please...please be alright." Blooma whispered.

**(Ginny/Electric Sparklie's POV)** We were inside of Iblis. Everything around us was lava and molten hot rocks, but it didn't burn us at all. "Hey! What's that up ahead?" said T.P. Me and Bruncher look ahead and saw a weird light. I replied, "I don't know..." Then Bruncher shouted, "Look! The light it looks like a...white flame!" We got closer to the white flame, it was small and bright. "It must be the heart or something." I said. "Then let's destroy it!" Bruncher shouted.

"Rocket Punch!"

"Heaven Strike!"

"Electric Blast!"

All our attack hit the flame and it was destroyed.

**(Silver's POV)** I thought I lost her for good, but then something happen with Iblis. "Guys look!" I shouted. We all look at Iblis noticed was holding itself, groaning in pain. "What's the matter with you?!?" Ominous shouted. "What's with it?" Rouge asked. Then Faith gasped, "It's...gonna...BLOW!!!" "Let's get out of here!" Blaze yelled. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Miracle screamed and we all ran for cover. Iblis's stomach was getting bigger and smoke came out of it's mouth. Ominous shouted, "No! No!"

**KA-BOOM!!!**

Iblis exploded into a lot of pieces. We all cover our heads. Ominous screamed, "NOOOOOO!!!" and disappear. It took about fow minutes for the huge explosion, but it finally stop. We got out and look around a bit and notice the sky went back to the way it was. We didn't see Iblis or Ominous. "Iblis...is gone, baby!" Miracle shouted and his fist in the air while Faith looks at him like he was crazy. "But where's Ginny and the others?" Amy asked. We all look around to see if they here or not, but we couldn't see them. "I don't them." said Knuckles. "Me neither." said Raven. "She has to be here!" I shouted. However, Blaze said, "Silver...I think she and her friends...are gone." "They...can't be." said Shadow. I fell towards the ground and cried, "First my dad, then my mom...now I lost...Ginny!" "Silver..." said Miracle.

"Silver, please don't cry! I hate seeing everyone crying!"

We all heard a voice. We look up and saw...

"Ginny!" (Sonic, Amy, Silver, Shadow, and Jet)

"T.H.!" (Cream, Rouge, and Tails)

"Bruncher!" (Faith, Max, Knuckles, and Wave)

They were all alive and they were back in their normal forms. T.H. was carrying Ginny (In her human-form) while Bruncher was holding on to Ginny's legs. They shouted, "You never lose us that easy!" They landed in front us. We all ran towards them and hug them with love.

**(Ginny's POV)** We were hugged by everyone around, even Team Deception hugged us. I laughed and shouted, "Okay! Okay! You can stop...hugging us now!" "Yeah...we...can't...breath!" T.H. shouted while gasping for air. They let go of us. "We're just glad you guys are okay!" said Sonic. "What happened? How come you're Ginny again?" Blooma asked. "I guess the Chaos Bow ran out of enegry!" I answered. "Will, we're glad you're back!" said Miracle. "We're _so_ worry!" Amy cried. "Yeah, even Team Deception was worried." said Wave. Then Rascal shouted, "We were _not_! ...Well, _maybe_ a little." I smiled at her and began to laughed and then everyonr started to laugh.

While they were laughing, I notice something was moving from under the rocks. It Ominous! And he threw a long, sharp crystal...straight at Sonic. I yelled, "Sonic look out!" I push Sonic out of the way, but got hit instead. It though my stomach. Everyone gasped with horror while fell towards the ground, barely alive.

**(Thrid POV)** Everyone saw what happened to Ginny and they went closer to her to see if she still alive. Bruncher picks her and gently said to her, "Ginny? Ginny...are alright?" "Say something!" T.H. cried. Ginny look at everyone and notice everything was getting dark. "Ginny? Come on, Ginny!" cried Jet. "Please...say something, Ginny." Amy whimpered. Ginny just smiled and said, queitly, "Everything...be will...alright." "How do _you_ know?!? How do you everything is going to be _alright_?!?" Shadow yelled with tears in his eyes. "I just...know...Shadow." Ginny replied. Ginny started to close her eyes. "No! Don't close eyes!" Silver shouted. "You can do it!" Max cried. "Please...stay with us." said Elise. Ginny look at Elise. She noticed Elise was about to cried. "Don't cry...Elise...no matter what...don't...cry..." Ginny said quietly. She close her eyes and slowly pass away.

"Ginny? ...Ginny?!?" said Bruncher and shook Ginny a bit, so she wake up, but nothing happen. "GINNY!!!" Both Bruncher and T.H. screamed. Everyone started to cried. "No...No! NO!" Silver yelled and Miracle hug him in brotherly way. Then Ominous started to laugh, evilly. Technic look at Ominous with angry in his eyes and yelled, "Why, brother?!? Why did you kill her?!?" "Was aimming for Sonic...my dear little brother, but instead...she took it." Ominous replied. "H-how could you?" cried Elise and a tear slide out from her eye. When it hit the ground, huge flames out from it and went inside towards Ominous. "When Princess Elise cried...she release the other part of Iblis!" Ominouse shouted. "Dusk...don't do this." said Technic. "It's Ominous! The 'Dusk' you know...is gone!" Ominous yelled and flew towards the sky.

Everyone look towards sky. Then a huge bright light came from sky. Everyone started to screamed and the light covers the whole worlds into nothingness.

**...To be continue.**


	23. The Guardian!

**Title: Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. sort of (girls only) E17: The Guardian!**

I know that title is a little corning, but what else should I called it?

* * *

Last time, the worlds was cover by light and everyone has disappear into another world.** (Miracle's POV)** When the light disappear and I open my eyes, I notice that me and friends were no longer in Soleanna anymore, we were in another world that I never seen before. It was dark with different colors of blue, violet, and black, and the pieces of building were floating. "Where...are we?" I asked. "I don't...know." Blaze replied. "How did we...get here?" Rouge asked. 

"That light must have wrap us here." (Dr. Eggman)

"Dr. Eggman!" We yelled. "What are you doing here?!?" Sonic shouted. "How should I know? I was just sitting at my lab and the next thing I knew, a huge light came out of no where." Dr. Eggman answered. "It must have transport all of us!" said Tails. Then Max asked, "Um...what's that up there?" We look up, above and saw the same light that took us here. "What is that?" Cream asked. "It must be the same light." Wave answered. "But, what about Ginny?" Silver asked. We look around and saw Bruncher holding/covering Ginny while T.H. was kneeling in front of them. Sonic walks towards them and asked, "Guys?" Bruncher looks at Sonic with tears in his eyes and answered, sadly, "She's gone...she's really gone." Then we heard T.H. whimpering. Cream, Cheese, and Serenity ran towards T.H. and hugged him while all of us got closer to Bruncher and Ginny.

"...Ominous use all of us for fools..." Eggman said, quietly. Amy fell to her knees and started to cried, "Oh Ginny!" Sonic wrap his arms around her to comfort her while she cried. "I can't believe she...did that." said Sonic in a sad voice. "I never knew...but I'll miss her." said Raven. "I'll...miss her." said Cream. "Chao. (Me too.)" said Cheese. "I can't believe she's really...gone." said Faith with tears in her eyes. Silver, Shadow, and Blooma got little closer to Ginny. Silver kneeled down to Ginny, hold her hand to his face, and started to cried. "Why Ginny? Why you? ...Why not me?" Silver cried. I walk towards Silver and put my hand on his shoulder. "Silver..." I said. Then Silver let's go of Ginny's hand and hug me for comfort. "Ginny..." said Shadow, quietly. He was holding Blooma while she was crying. "...Poor Ginny." said Selica while she was holding Max. Then all of sudden, Saber cries out a sorrowful roars with tears in his eyes.

"What have I...done? I never meant for this to happened..." said Rascal. We look at her. "It's all my fault! Because of me...she's dead!" Rascal shouted. "Hey! Take all the blame, cousin!" Haze shouted. "Yeah...we help too! ...Even the docter help." said Caper while Eggman bow down his head. "...And now...there's nothing we can do." said Knuckles. "...Shouldn't give up hope." said Blooma. She let's go of Shadow and continued, "There's still hope." "Hope? What 'hope', kitten? In case you forgotten, Ginny is dead, there's light up there, and we don't know where we are!" Jet shouted. Blooma said, "But--!" "No 'buts', Blooma! We lost! Get it?!? We can't win this one!" Shadow shouted. Then Blooma did something shocking, she slap Shadow in the face. We gasped. "...Big Brother...HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!! HOW DO WE KNOW THERE'S _NO_ HOPE?!? I KNOW GINNY _IS_ DEAD!!! BUT WE _CAN'T_ GIVE UP!!! GINNY KNOWS THAT AND SO DO I!!!" Blooma screamed with tears in her eyes. "...She's right." said Technic. "We can't give up yet! There has to be someway to bring back everything the way it was!" Technic shouted. "The only question is...how?" said Elise.

Then we heard Cheese and Tech saying, "Chao! Chao! (Look! Look!)" We look at Cheese and Tech and saw them juming up and down. Technic and Cream walk towards their little friends. "What is it Cheese?" Cream asked. Then Technic asked, "Yeah, what's wrong?" Cheese and Tech pointed towards something through the mist. It was little light. "I'm gonna check it out while you guys stay here." said Technic. "Are you sure?" Blaze asked. Technic nodded and shouts, "Tech, transform!" Tech shouted, "Chao, chao! (Hover scooter!)" and changes into a hover scooter. Technic hop on the scooter and began to hovering towards the little. Then Max shouted, "Hey! The Max is coming with you!" and follows Technic by flying. "Max the Hyena! You get back here!" Selica shouted and grabs Max's foot, but Max was still flying and they both follow Technic and Tech.

**(Technic's POV)** We all got closer to the little light. It was getting bigger and brighter. "Are we there yet?" Max asked. "Almost." I replied. When we got closer, it look like shrine or something with two huge, black snake statues and a huge crystal far between them near the end. "I'm not a big fan of...snake." said Selica.We all landed on the steps (Tech went back to normal) and walk towards the huge crystal. When we got closer to the crystal, we saw someone inside of it. It was female, white dove, wearing sky blue hooded-long robe. I look down and saw writings on the stone.

(**"/ )\/;,._ftH98_!+_+---_)$,. ))(,"**)

"What does it say?" Max asked. "I can't tell, but it said, 'Sagacity the Dove the Guardian of the Universe and Time. The first protector of light and life, and the ally of the Chosen Human.' ...Th-the Guardian of the Universe _and_ T-time?!?" I stuttered. "But, I thought she was a myth or something." said Max. "She isn't..." I said. Then Selica said, "...I wonder how she got in there? Maybe it was..." "...Ominous?" I finished. "Bingo!" Selica shouted. "Well...let's get her out there!" Max shouted. "Not yet, Max! We still need to figure out why she's here and what happened to her?" said Selica. Max turn his back and walk to away from us. "I believe I'm looking at the Guardian of the Universe and Time!" I said. Then we heard Max said, "Umm...Selica...do you like snake?" Selica answered, "No! I just said I'm not a big fan of snakes! ...Why?"

"...Cause we got a **_big_** problem!" (Max)

Tech, Selica, and I turn around and saw the snakes statues...moving! "Holy Cow!" I shouted. One of came towards us, fast, but we jump out of way by doing a two-back flips and landed near the crystal. Then another snake came towards us. Selica started to screamed, "ORDER YOU TO STAY AWAY!!!" Then she kicks the snake in the jaw really hard and it landed on the first snake. "Hey! Like I'm serious! I _**HATE**_ SNAKES!!!" Selica screamed and puts her left out and shoots out a lot of blue balls at the snakes. "What are those?" I asked. "They're ice-form balls. When ever Selia feels theaten or scared, she shoot them out and make the enemies freeze for a while." Max explained.

Selica kept screaming, "I HATE SNAKES!!! THEY'RE GROSS AND ICKY!!! THEY GAVE THE CREEPS!!! I'LL FREEZE ALL THE SNAKES!!!" She stops shooting. "And then..." Selica panted. "...That all." "...Whoa! ...Nice shooting!" I shouted. Then we heard a cracking sound. "Um...Selica? The ice is cracking!" Max shouted. Sure it enough, the ice was cracking. The snakes were trying to out of there. "What?!? That's impossible! It takes like hours or days to get out of there!" Selica whined. The piece of the ice broke off. We step back closer to crystal, hugging each other. I shouted, "This is bad! _**Really**_ bad!" "Chao! (Bad!)" Tech shouted. One of the snake broke through and change towards us. We close our eyes for a few seconds, but nothing happen. We open our eyes and saw the snake's huge jaws close to us, only an inch from our heads. The snakes were statues again.

"Don't worry...they weren't hurt you anymore."

We look back and noticed the crystal was broken into pieces and we also saw Sagacity...standing there with her violet eyes open. "You're...alive." I said with a surpise voice. Sagacity chuckle and said, "I'm always alive. I'm Sagacity the Dove, but...call me...Saga."

**...To be continue.**


	24. The Power of Friendship or Love

**Title:** **Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. sort of (girls only) E18: Power of Friendship/Love.**

**I don't own Sonic Games or the characters. I own (Sparklie, Ginny, Bruncher, etc) except for Serenity (Aura24) and Raven (iSeby)**

* * *

**(Technic's POV)** Me and my friends couldn't believe that we're seeing Sagacity, standing here, alive and well. She bow down her head and said, "Thank you, my young friends...I been stuck in there for so long." "Will you...be okay?" Selica asked. Sagacity puts her head up and replied, "I'll be just fine...Selica the Seal." We gasped. "H-how did you know my name?" Selica asked. Sagacity laughed, and answered, "I know your name, because...I know who you are. I have the power to see/go through time and see visions of different people. You're Selica the best swimmer from your world and the great anti-thief of the worlds." She looks at Max. 

"You're Max the Hyena, also known as the Max." Max gasped.

She looks at me and Tech.

"And you two are Technic and Tech. The two geniuses from the future who can fix anything."

I gasped and said, "...Whoa! ...You know _**everything**_ about us." Sagacity nodded and began to walk away from us and towards the steps. She looks back at us and said, "...Well?" "Well what?" I said. "...Should we go and help your friend...Ginny." Sagacity answered. Our eyes got big. "Wow! ...She _**really**_ knows everything." said Max. I nodded and we walk towards Sagacity. Then Selica said, "One question...how will we get back to our friends? Max is not strong enough to carry me and Sagacity. And I don't think Tech can carry her and you at same time." "Don't worry...I can get there by flying or hovering. Oh! ...And call me Saga." Sagaci -- I mean, Saga explained. We nodded and Saga began to glow brightly and floated from the steps. Tech changes into the hover scooter. I rode on Tech towards our friends while Max carry Selica and Saga was following us.

**(Third POV)** Sonic and the others waited for Technic and the others to come back while Bruncher was holding Ginny with T.H., Shadow, Blooma, and Silver by Ginny's side. Then Cream asked, "You think they're okay?" "As long as Max and Selica are with Technic/Tech, they'll be fine." Blaze replied. Then Haze shouted, "I see them! I see them coming!" Everyone look towards to the right and saw Technic/Tech, Selica, and Max coming towards everyone, but someone (Saga) was with them. Technic/Tech landed first while Max, Selica, and Saga landed behind them. Tech change back. "Technic...who is this?" Blaze asked. Technic smiled and said, "Everyone...this Sagacity the Dove a.k.a. the Guardian of the Universe and Time, but call her Saga." Everyone gasp with amazement. "Y-you're...the G-gaurdian of the Universe and Time?" Twin Ghosts asked. Saga chuckle a bit and answered, "Yes...Faith & Miracle the Giraffes, also known as the Twin Ghosts."

"Hey! How did you know our names?" Miracle asked, then Faith smacked his head and said, "Cause she has the powers to see through time!" "So...that means you already know us before _and_ after." said Tails. Saga nodded 'yes' and replied, "Yes, I know everyone here..." Saga looks at Sonic.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, also known as the fastest thing alive, the blue blur, and the greatest hero of the universe." She looks at Tails.

"Miles Prower a.k.a. Tails, the partner and friend of Sonic and the smartest one of his friends." Then she looks at Knuckles.

"Knuckles the Echidna, also known as the Gaurdian of Master Emerald."

(Amy) "Amy Rose, who holds her favorite weapon...the Piko Piko Hammer."

(Cream/Cheese & Serenity) "Cream the Rabbit, the daughter of Vanilla and Cheese the Chao, a lifelong companion, and Serenity the Lightonian, the sister of Angel and the cousins of, Saber and Aura." (Made by **Aura24**)

(Shadow & Blooma) "Shadow the Hedgehog, also known as the Ultimate Life Form, the friend of a girl named Marie, and has the DNA of the Black Doom. Blooma the Siamese Cat, the protector of plants, trees, and flower and a good friend of Shadow and soon will be the Guardian of Nature."

(Rouge) "Rouge the Bat...the greatest theif in the world."

(Blaze) "Queen (She really a princess) Blaze the Cat, also the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds."

(Saber) "Saber the Saber tooth Cat, also the Guardian of the Chaos Bow."

(Babylon Rogues) "Babylon Rogues, Jet the Hawk, the Legendary Wind Master and his two friends Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross."

(Elise) "Princess Elise, the daughter the Duke of Soleanna, the city of water."

(Dr. Eggman) "Doctor Ivo Robotnik with an IQ of 300, known as...Eggman."

(Silver) "Silver the Hedgehog who has psychic abilities, friends of Blaze and the Twin Ghosts."

(Team Deception, Raven & Omega) "Rascal the Goat, the leader of Team Deception, cousin of Haze the Sheep, and a friend of Caper the Bull. Raven the Echidna, an ally of Selica the Seal. Omega, known as E-123 Omega."

(Bruncher/T.H.) "Bruncher the Kangaroo and Tiger Horse 'T.H.' the Zebra, create by Ginny."

The Saga walks towards Bruncher, who was still holding Ginny, looks down at Ginny and said, queitly, "And Ginny, known the Chosen Human and Sparklie the Tiger." She looks back at everyone and notice the confuse looks on their faces. Saga said, "All of you wondering why you are here? ...I'm the reason why your here." "How can you be the reason why we're here?" Silver asked. Saga close her eyes for a moment and explained, "...Cause I knew _this_ was going to happen." She was pointed towards the huge light of them. "And what is _that_?" Jet asked. "...Solaris." Saga answered. Everyone gasp with fright. "That...Solaris?" Elise asked. Saga nodded and said, "Yes...I knew this was gonna to happen and I was about to warn everyone about this, but I was stop by Mephiles and his crystal...for he knew about me. I fear that Ominous would send everyone into eternal darkness...so I use my huge powers to teleport the ones who can stop this monster...cause now Ominous and Iblis had combine their powers into...that."

"So that huge light that came the sky...was you?" Amy asked. Saga nodded. "And where exactly is _here_?" Wave asked. "...Where three 3 times are together...past, present, and future." Saga answered. "You mean...we're stuck between...the time?" Shadow asked. Saga nodded and replied, "...And all of you are the ones who can this monster." "How? ...Ginny is gone...forever." T.H. whimpered. Saga puts her hand on T.H.'s shoulder and said, "...Do not weap, young one...because there is a way to save Ginny." Shadow ran up to her, grabbed her robe and said, "What is it? Tell me!" "Big Brother!" Blooma shouted and she pulled Shadow's hands of Saga's robe.

"All of you must find...7 Chaos Emeralds." Saga explained. "The Chaos Emeralds? Why?" Knuckles asked. Saga looks at Knuckles and answered, "Cause they can bring Ginny back to life with the Chaos Bow and my help." Then Omega asked, "How can we find the Chaos Emeralds? It could be anywhere." "Omega's right...it could take forever to find them all." said Dr. Eggman. Saga chuckled and said, "With my help, you _can_ find them all. Once I open the 7 portals that will lead towards one of the Chaos Emerald, you all must hurry and find them, for there are black holes and black lava monster as well. And once you find the Chaos Emerald, my portals will appear and bring back here." "Alright, everyone! ...Let's do this for Ginny!" Sonic shouted.

"Right!" (Everyone)

Saga opens the 7 portals and said, "Good luck...and be careful, my heroes." "We will!" said Haze. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles went portal #1 (**Wave Ocean**), Shadow, Rouge, and Omega went to portal #2(**Dusty Desert**), Silver, Amy, and the Twin Ghosts, went portal #3(**Radical Train**), Blaze, Cream/Cheese, and Team Deception went portal #4(**White Acropolis**), Selica, Raven, Max, and Serenity went portal #5(**Crisis City**), Blooma, Saber, and Technic/Tech went portal #6(**Tropical Jungle**), and the Babylon Rogues went portal #7(**Kingdom Valley**). Saga, Elise, and Dr. Eggman stay behind with Bruncher, T.H., and Ginny.

Meanwhile with Sonic and others, they all saw a lot of black lava monsters and black holes that are starting to appear, so they fight, run, fly, and climb to the Chaos Emeralds before they get suck into the black holes or get kill by the new monster. (Few seconds later) They all finally found the Chaos Emeralds and the portal reopen again to lead back, so they bring Ginny back to life.

Meanwhile with Saga and the others, they waited for Sonic and the rest of the gang to bring the Chaos Emeralds. All of the sudden, the 7 portals reopen and all of Sonic, Shadow, and the rest came out the portals while close behind them. Saga walks up to Sonic and asked, "...The Chaos Emeralds?" "We got it!" said Sonic and he, Blaze, Shadow, Blooma, Selica, Silver, and Jet showed Saga the Chaos Emeralds. Saga said, "Good." She looks at Bruncher and said, "Bruncher...put Ginny in the middle." "...Okay." Bruncher replied and he picks up Ginny, carrying her towards center and puts her down, gently, and cross Ginny's arms. "Now what?" Cream asked. "Now, everyone...put the Chaos round Ginny." Saga insertion and Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blooma, Selica, Blaze, and Jet puts the Chaos Emerald around Ginny. "Now...who has the Chaos Bow?" Saga asked. Bruncher answered, "I do." "Put the Chaos Bow on the middle of Ginny." Saga insertion while Bruncher put the Chaos Bow on Ginny's stomach. "Now...all I have to do is to use my powers to make both Chaos Emerald and Bow to activate." Saga explained and stood next Ginny.

Saga close her eyes, raises her hand over Ginny, and began to glow brightly. Then Ginny began float while the Chaos Bow shoot out electric waves towards the Chaos Emeralds making them float around Ginny. Then Saga shoot out a ray of light from her hand to the Chaos Bow. Then Chaos shoot out 7 lights towards Chaos Emeralds and the Chaos Emeralds shoot the lights towards Ginny and Ginny began to glow very bright. Then suddenly, the lights stopped and Ginny and Chaos Emeralds and Bow went towards the ground. Saga opens her eyes, panting, and said, "No...it didn't." Rascal asked, "What didn't work?" Saga looks sadly at the others and said, "It didn't bring back...Ginny." Everyone got quiet for a while and Bruncher and T.H. walk towards Ginny and kneel down towards her lifeless bodies. "...Ginny." Bruncher said, sadly, with tears coming out of his eyes. "...Ginny..." T.H. whimpered with tears coming from his eyes.

"Ginny!" Amy and Cream cried out while Serenity was crying and hugged Cream and Sonic hugged Amy for comfort.

"...No." (Team Deception, Elise, Dr. Eggman, and Babylon Rogues)

"...GIIINNNNY!!!" Shadow and Silver cried with tears in their eyes.

"Noooo!" (Technic, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, and the Twin Ghosts.)

"GINNY!" roared Saber with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Angel!" Blooma cried while hugged Shadow.

"Chao! (Ginny!)" (Cheese and Tech)

"Good-bye...Ginny." (Omega)

"She can't be..." Max cried while Selica holds Max for comfort for she is crying too.

Then something weird happen, the tears from everyone eyes (Except for Omege and Tech) was glowing brightly and started to float towards the Chaos Bow which cause the Chaos Bow to float and glow into different colors of the Chaos Emeralds. Then Chaos Bow shoot out the ray of colors towards Ginny's bodies and made Ginny glowed brightly then ever. "Wh-what's happening?" Bruncher asked. Then Saga said, "Of course...that's it!" "Wh-what's it?" Sonic asked. "Long time ago, the Chosen Human was killed in battle...but was brought back life...from his/her friend's...heart." Saga explained. Then Chaos Bow stop glowing and floats back toward Ginny's stomach. Bruncher closer to Ginny and said, "...Ginny?" Ginny began to moan and started to open her eyes.

**(Ginny's POV)** I started to open my eyes and saw Bruncher and T.H. looking at me with saddness in their eyes. I smiled at them and said, "I'm back." "Ginny!" Both Bruncher and T.H. cried and they both hugged me with happiness. "Ginny!" Amy and Cream cried. "You're okay!" Sonic cried. "Welcome back!" Technic and Knuckles cried. Everyone grather around me, telling me how worry they were and how they miss me. "Guys...let go...I c-can't...breathe!" I gasped. "Oops! Sorry!" Everyone shouted and they back away from me. I stood up and look at Silver and Shadow, who couldn't believe that I was alive. "Shadow? Silver?" I asked. Then they both hugged me very tightly, making sure I won't leave them again. "I thought...I never see again." Shadow cried. "I thought I...lost you." Silver cried. I said, "Guys..." They look up at me. "When I said 'Everything be will alright'...will you believe me?" I asked. "Yes..." They cried.

**...To be continue.**


	25. 5 Superforms vs Solaris phase 1

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. soft of E19: 5 Superforms vs. Solaris phase 1.

Time for Ginny, Sonic, and their friends to fight Solaris. **Warning! It has spoilers from the game in this! So those who don't like spoilers, DO NOT READ!**

* * *

**(Ginny's POV)** I was so glad to see everyone again, even Silver and Shadow. They let go of me. I look around and notice that me and everyone here was in another world. I didn't know how long I was dead and I want to know happened, but I decided to drop it. "Miss Ginny, are you alright?" Cream asked. "What was heaven like?" Blooma asked. I smiled at the two young girls, and replied, "I tell you gals later...right now we need to get out of here." Then a tall white dove in a robe, walks up towards me, and said, "The only way to get out of here...if you and the four chosen ones can defeat Solaris." "Solaris, huh? ...And who are you?" I asked. The white dove smiled and answered, "I'm Sagacity the Dove, the Gaurdian of the Universe and Time, but call Saga." I nodded. Then Miracle asked, "By the way, pretty bird...who are the four chosen ones?" 

Saga looks me and the rest, and said, "The four chosen ones, who will help Ginny, are...Sonic, Shadow, Blooma, and Silver." Most of us gasped. Then Knuckles shouted, "Wait a minute! Now I can understand Sonic, Shadow, and maybe Silver are one of the four chosen ones, but...Blooma?!?" "She's too young and she could get hurt." said Rouge. "Yes...but Blooma has the power to defeat Solaris, besides...you will need her help." Saga explained. However, Shadow said, "No...it's too dangerous." "Big Brother...let me help! Saga did said that one day I'll be the Guardian of Nature." Blooma pleaded, but Shadow shook his head 'no'. I walk up to Shadow and said, "Shadow...let her come with us...she maybe young, but even young people can fight better than us." Shadow sighed and said, "...Alright." Then suddenly, Blooma hugged Shadow and said, "...Thank you." "Good luck, Shadow! You too Blooma!" said Rouge. "Thanks Auntie Rouge!" Blooma shouted. (She calls Rouge Auntie and Omega Unclie Omega, for they are friends of Shadow.)

"Go get 'em, Silver!" (Miracle, Technic, and Max)

"Go and knock it's block off!" (Faith, Raven, and Blaze)

"Teach that thing lesson, Ginny!" (Bruncher and T.H.)

"You can do it, Sonic!" (Amy, Tails, and Cream)

"Show who's boss!" (Wave, Haze, and Rascal)

"Good luck!" (Elise, Selica, and Jet)

Saga walks up to me and show me the Chaos Bow. Saga said, "Here...you might need this." I took the Chaos Bow, put it on, and transform into Sparklie the Tiger. Then Saga said, "Alright, my chosen ones...stand in the middle of the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic, me, Shadow, Blooma, and Silver stood in the middle of the Chaos Emeralds. Saga continued, "...Now hold hands." Sonic holds my hand, I hold Shadow's, Shadow holds Blooma's, Blooma holds Silver's, and Silver holds Sonic's. "Now...focus and let the Chaos Emeralds do the rest." Saga told us and all five of us focus while the Chaos Emeralds started to float and glow brightly around us. Then they started spin around us, fast, and got closer to us, making us glow bright. When the Chaos Emeralds went inside of us, we change into our superforms. Sonic was now **Super Sonic**, I was now **Electric Sparklie**, Shadow was **Super Shadow**, Blooma was **Nature Blooma** (Her fur was light green, her hair was dark green, the bud on her tail was open widely, and her eyes were green.), and Silver was now **Super Silver**. "Wow!" Max shouted. Five of us was glowing in different colors (Hedgehogs: Gold, Blooma: Light Green, and Sparklie: Light Blue.) and we floating from the ground. Saga shouted, "Go and destroy Solaris! Five of you are our only hope!" We nodded and flew straight towards Solaris, fast, while everyone cheered and hope we could defeat Solaris to bring back the worlds again. I felt scared, but I knew I'm not alone because Sonic, Shadow, Blooma, and Silver are with me and together...we _can_ win!

**(Third POV)** (Few seconds later) The heroes have finally found Solaris in it's large blue world. Solaris look like a huge robot with very hard gray-clear-glowed-armor and huge claws. "Is that...Solaris?" Nature Blooma asked. Electric Sparklie nodded and replied, "It must be..." Then Dr. Eggman said, "That body light is the sign of super-dimensional life form. Standard attacks won't work on him! He eats dimensions for lunch!" However, Technic said, "But... There should be something that's anchoring him in this dimension." "So...that means there might be a way to to defeat it, if they keep attacking the armor!" Faith shouted. "Alright! Who wants to go first?!?" Electric Sparklie shouted. Super Silver steps (Or flew) up and shouted, "I do!" He looks at Solaris and yelled, "This is the end! Prepare to meet to your doom!" Solaris began to throw huge rocks at the superforms, but Super Silver uses his psychic powers to hold them back and send them back towards Solaris. Solaris somehow uses a clear-shield to protect himself, but some went through and hit Solaris.

Solaris keeps shooting a lot of rocks at the superforms while Super Silver tried to knock them out. Then few more came towards Super Silver. Electric Sparklie shouted, "Look out, Silver!" However, the rocks hit Silver, but he was still flying. "Are you alright?!?" Super Sonic yelled. "Yeah! I'm fine!" Super Silver yelled back. "Silver! Try to move and attack at the same time!" Electric Sparklie yelled. "You got it!" Super Silver shouted and he move left to right to avoid the other rocks that are his way while Super Silver grabbed some of rocks and shoots them back towards Solaris. Super Silver made a few directed hits and broke off the armor of Solaris's left arm, but Solaris kept attacking. The other superforms notice Super Silver was getting tired. Nature Blooma shouted, "Silver...let me take over!" "Are you...sure?!?" Super Silver shouted while panted. Nature Blooma answered, "Yes!" "Alright! Good luck, Blooma!" Super Silver shouted while he went back towards the other superforms and Nature Blooma went out to face Solaris.

Super Shadow yelled, "Be careful, Blooma!" "I will, Big Brother!" Nature Blooma shouted while she pulled out two ninja stars. (From her world, they can get weapons at the age of 4-5) Nature Blooma looks at Solaris and yells, "I'll teach you some manner!" and she threw one ninja star at Solaris's right arm and threw the other one towards each rocks. The first ninja star left a huge mark on Solaris while the other one hit/cut each of the rocks that headed towards her and her friends. The two ninja stars back towards her and she grab each one with a huge smile on her face. Solaris got mad and threw more rocks at Nature Blooma, but she move out of the way and a ninja star Solaris again. It left another huge mark on Solaris left arm and it came back towards Nature Blooma. Nature Blooma grab the ninja star and shouted, "Your turn...Big Brother!" Super Shadow nodded and said, "Understood." and flew towards Solaris to face him while Nature Blooma flew towards the other superforms.

Super Shadow looks straight at Solaris and shouted, "A super-dimensional being... Heh! This might be a fair fight!" Then Super Shadow shoot out many Chaos Spears at Solaris right arm to break it. Solaris puts the shield up again. Some of spears went through and hit the arm, but it left a huge creak. Electric Sparklie shouted, "Go Shadow!" Then Solaris shoots out many rock Super Shadow, but Super Shadow zig-zag left-right and up & down to avoid the rocks and attack Solaris again with Chaos Spears. Super Shadow kept attacking Solaris's right arm and the armor broke off. Then Super Shadow shouted, "Sparklie, it's your turn!" Electric Sparklie shouted, "Right!" and flew towards Solaris to face him while Super Shadow flew back towards the other superforms.

Electric Sparklie looks at Solaris and shouted, "I'm gonna _shock_ your world, Solaris!" Then she shoot out a huge Electric Blast at Solaris's face armor (Or something) and paralyze him for a while. Then Solaris shoots even more rocks at Electric Sparklie, however Electric Sparklie uses her Electric Sheres to destroyed most of the rocks, but a few hit her. "Sparklie!" Super Shadow and Super Silver shouted. "I'm okay!" Electric Sparklie shouted and she looks angryly at Solaris and yells, "That's _it_! Now I'm **mad**!" And she shoot out a very huge Electric Blast at Solaris face armor, which a huge crack on it. Electric Sparklie shouted, "Go get him. Sonic!" Super Sonic shouted, "Okay!" and flew towards Solaris to face him while Electric Sparklie flew back towards the other superforms.

Super Sonic looks straight at Solaris and shouted, "All right, it's my turn! Let's have some fun, Solaris!" Solaris got mad and began to shoot rocks at Super Sonic, but he move left and right to avoid them and uses his Homing Attack towards Solaris's face armor and made another crack on it. Solaris groaned in pain while Super Sonic moves away from Solaris and move left and right again when Solaris shoot out the rocks again. Super Sonic moved up and uses his Homing Attack again at Solaris face armor. Super Sonic keeps using Homing Attack at Solaris's face armor and when he hit it again, it almost fell off. Super Silver shouted, "Good luck, Sonic!" Super Sonic hit it again and the armor broke off. Electric Sparklie shouted, "One more hit should do it!" "Right!" Super Sonic yelled and gave Solaris a huge hit, causing Solaris to groan in pain and fell towards the darkness.

"Did we...win?" Nature Blooma asked. "Is it over?" Super Silver asked. However, Super Shadow growled, "No...it's not over yet!" Then all of sudden, Solaris started to glow and came back up into his new form with crystal wings. Electric Sparklie yelled, "You **_gotta_** be kidding us!" Then Super Sonic said, "I guess...it's not going to be _that_ easy." Then Solaris let an eerie roar and prepare to attack the superforms, yet again.

**...To be continue.**


	26. 5 Superforms vs Solaris phase 2

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. soft of E20: 5 Superforms vs. Solaris phase 2.

* * *

**(Third POV)** The superforms thought it was over, but Solaris came back, this time, in his new form. "Oh no! Solaris is back!" Nature Blooma shouted. Super Sonic uses his Homing Attack at Solaris, but nothing happens. Super Sonic flew back towards the other superforms and said, "This time...he's stronger than ever." Then Miracle yelled, "No way!" "Ngh! Is it impossible to defeat a super-dimensional being after all?!?" Dr. Eggman shouted. However, Elise said, "No... Something different. I can feel a large, powerful consciousness coming from Solaris!" Dr. Eggman said, "What? A consciousness? Hmm..." Then Faith shouted, "That's it! That's his core!" "Even if they can't stop his form, they can stop his _consciousness_!" Bruncher shouted. "But where's his consciousness?!?" Nature Blooma shouted. The superforms look closer at Solaris and saw a big, bright, red sphere in the middle of Solaris. "Look! There's a strange thing in the middle of Solaris! Isn't that the core?" Amy shouted. Then Saga shouted, "Yes! ...Listen to me, chosen ones! You have to combine your powers to each other in order to stop Solaris's consciousness!" 

"How will we do that?!?" Super Silver shouted. "Maybe if we each of us combine each power...we can get a direct hit!" Super Shadow shouted and the rest of the superforms nodded. Then suddenly, Solaris shoot out the rocks at them, only this faster. They flew out of the way, barely missing the rocks. "That was close!" Electric Sparklie shouted. "Two of us has to go first!" Super Sonic shouted. Then Electric Sparklie shouted, "That will be me and Blooma!" She looks at Nature Blooma and shouts, "Ready, Blooma?" Blooma nodded and both of the girls flew towards Solaris to attack him. Nature Blooma throws her two ninja stars at Solaris while Electric Sparklie shoot out her Electric Blast at Solaris. Then something weird happen, the Electric Blast went inside the two ninja stars, making the two attacks into one and called 'Electric Stars!' The first Electric Stars hits the core while the other one destroy all the rocks. The Electric Stars changes back into ninja star, went back towards Nature Blooma, and Nature Blooma grabs them and shouts, "Oh wow! We made a direct hit!"

Then Super Shadow shouted, "It's our turn, Silver!" "Right!" Super Silver shouted and the both flew towards Solaris while Electric Sparklie and Nature Blooma went back towards Super Sonic. Super Shadow uses his Chaos Spears while Super Silver uses his psychic powers. Then the two attacks went into one and it was called 'Psychic Spears!' The Psychic Spears hits Solaris's core making Solaris groaned in pain. Then Solaris started shoot out the rocks again and they were coming towards Super Shadow and Super Silver. "Big Brother!" Nature Blooma yelled and she flew towards Super Shadow while Super Sonic and Electric Sparklie shouted at Nature Blooma to stop and come back. Nature Blooma throws her two ninjas at the rocks and yells at the two hedgehogs, "Use your powers!" Super Shadow uses his Chaos Spears at the first ninja star, making turn into five 'Chaos Stars!' and Super Silver uses his psychic attacks at the second ninja, making it turn into four 'Psychic Stars!' Few of their attacks hits all rocks and the rest hits Solaris's core. The two stars went back into ninja stars and return towards Nature Blooma.

Electric Sparklie shouted, "Sonic! Use your Homing Attack, so I can combine my powers towards you!" Super Sonic shouted, "You got it, Sparklie!" Then Super Sonic uses his Homing Attack while Electric Sparklie shoots out her Electric at Super Sonic making him turn into 'Shocking Spin Ball!' and hits Solaris's core, very hard. Solaris groan in pain and let out a eerie roar at them. "I-I think he's mad!" Nature Blooma shouted. Sure enough, Solaris was mad and shoot out a huge ray of light at them. Super Silver screamed, "LOOK OUT!!!" And they move out of the light, but then Solaris move the ray of light towards Super Sonic and Electric Sparklie. "Uh-oh! Fly away!" Electric Sparklie yelled and both of them flew away from Solaris's attack. "We have to stop him!" Nature Blooma shouted while Super Shadow and Super Silver nodded.

They use the Chaos Stars, Pyschic Spears, and Psychic Stars towards Solaris making him stop using the ray light. Solaris looks at them, roars out loudly, and then shoot out five rays of lights. Electric Sparklie screamed, "HOLY GOD!!!" and everyone flew away as fast they can from the lights. One of them hit Electric Sparklie, then Super Silver, Super Sonic, and Super Shadow. Nature was about to be hit, however Nature Blooma threw a ninja at Solaris's core, causes Solaris to stop uses the rays of lights. The others were very tired and didn't have enough enegry left. Nature Blooma closes her eyes and shouted, "Healing Sparks Herbs!" A 1,000 of little, yellow sparks came out of Nature Blooma's tail-bud and landed on her friends, restoring them back to health. "Thanks, Blooma!" Super Sonic shouted. Nature Blooma just smiled while Solaris gave an eerie roar at them. Super Shadow asked, "Now what?!? Our powers are still stopping him!"

Then Saga yells, "Combine your powers into one!" "Combine our powers...into one?!? ...That's it! Everyone! Focus and tried to use all of your enegry to blast out a huge!" shouted Electric Sparklie. They nodded and everyone close their, making them glow even brighter. They put their hands together and screamed, "**CHAOS** **BEAM**!!!" and shoot a huge coloful beam at Solaris. Super Sonic shouted, "Let see how long can you keep that big attitude!" The beam hit Solaris's core and it went right through it. Solaris screamed in pain and blast into 100,000 of pieces. Tails shouted, "They did it!" Knuckles and Tails did the high five while the Twin Ghost did the double high five. Rascal said, "I knew they could do it." Everyone cheer for the superforms. "We did it! We stop Solaris!" Nature Blooma shouted with happiness and she hugged Super Shadow. "Alright!" Super Sonic shouted while Super Silver threw his fists in the air and Electric Sparklie smiled with happiness. Then they saw a little light where Solaris were...

It was Dusk the Raven, but this time...he was spirit. Dusk looks at Super Silver and said, "Silver...I'm sorry and thank you for freeing me from the darkness from inside my heart." The Technic yelled, "Dusk!" Dusk looks down at Technic, smiled and said, "Brother...thank you and...good-bye." After that, Dusk disappear, along with the dark worlds. Everything around them started to turn back to normal to each of the worlds. "We better fly!" Miracle shouted and the Twin Ghosts turn into Phoenix and Chinese Dragon to carry everyone towards the superforms. Saga flew towards Electric Sparklie and said, "Ginny...thank you. You and your friends had defeat Solaris once and for all. However...there's one more thing that I should tell you." Electric Sparklie nodded and Saga lead them all back to Mobius, where Saga tell Ginny something about her adventures.

**...To be continue.**


	27. Go Back or Stay?

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. soft of E21: Go Back _or_ Stay?.

_blah _meanssinging, _**blah**_ means choirs and_ **(blah)** _means back-up singers or something.

* * *

Saga lead everyone back to Mobius, in the forest, to tell Ginny about her adventures.** (Ginny/Electric Spaklie's POV)** Saga led us towards the forest with a field of flowers and trees, and we all landed in the middle of the forest. The Twin Ghosts went back to normal while Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Blooma went back into themselves and I went back into my human form again. "Well, Saga...what this about?" Max asked, then Selica hits his head and shouted, "Max!" Everyone chuckle a bit while Saga walks towards me and asked, "Ginny...do you know why you are here?" I thought for moment, look at the others, and said, "At first...I was sent here by Eggman...so he can make me fight Sonic and others, trap here, so Iblis or Ominous can destroy my world, but...I know why am I here for?" Bruncher walks up to me and asked, "And what's that?" "Saving the worlds from total...annihilate." I answered. Saga nodded and asked, "And do you know who sent you that message from your world?" I shook my head 'no' and said, "...No, I thought it was Eggman, then Mephlies, and then Dusk, but...it wasn't them." Then Saga said, "No...it wasn't them... It was...me." Everyone's eyes got big. 

"The one who sent the message to Ginny...was you?" T.H. asked. Saga nodded and said, "You see, after I was trap by Mephiles...I couldn't send message to Sonic or anyone else...**_(Flashback)_** Saga was another world, inside a huge crystal, with Mephiles standing in front of her, laughing, evilly. "It's a good thing that I trap you here, in my worderful crystal. With you out of the way...everyone fall into darkness...forever. Now...I must find Dusk and make him think I'm helping him to get revenge of this Silver." Mephiles said. "...You...m-monster!" said Saga with pain in her voice while Mephiles disappear to the world call Mobius. Saga thought /I have to tried and tell people that the end of the worlds is coming...but how?/ Then she saw a horrible vision of the future of each worlds, people screaming in fear, flames burning everywhere, dark clouds and sky, and everyone dieing and loosing hopes and dreams from a evil monster named Iblis. Saga began to cry in pain, for she can't stand seeing these vision.

After hours, seeing pain vision of evil, she suddenly saw a vision of a human girl with Sonic, Shadow, Blooma, and Silver fighting and protecting their worlds. She also saw another vision of the future, where Silver and Blaze is, bright, blue sky, beautiful flowers and trees, and everyone happy and free, instead of broken hopes, flames, dark sky, and a monster named Iblis. /This...human must has something to do with the future I just saw. I must tell her, so she can stop this from happening...but how?/ Saga thought. Then she saw a vision of the human girl typing on the computer and playing games of Sonic in the computer. The Saga got an idea, she can send a message towards the human girl to open a portal to Mobius. Saga uses her powers to send the message towards the human girl...hoping the human got it and enter Mobius to save the worlds...just like the human who save the worlds before. **_(Flashback end)_**...when you finally open the message, I saw the vision of you, Ginny...defeating Iblis, Ominous, and Solaris...bringing back the worlds they were before... I knew that you were one who can save worlds and lives of people."

I was amaze and shock to had heard what Saga said to me and everyone else. "But why me? Why anyone else?" I asked. Then Saga said, "Because the human who lived here, the first Chosen Human...was one of your ancestors." I gasped. "It makes sense now, Ginny... That's why you have such power to defend the worlds and your's." Bruncher explained. "I guess that makes you one of the greatest heroes of the Universe." said Sonic while everyone nodded. "But...now what? That Ginny has defeated the greatest evil... Are every worlds are save?" Silver asked. However, Saga sadly shooks her head 'no' and said, "...There are still evil out there...waiting to bring darkness on each worlds, but with the help of every heroes...the worlds will be protected." Then Cream asked, "Now what, Miss Saga? What will Ginny, Bruncher, and T.H. do now?" Saga thought for a moment and said, "...They have to go back." Everyone gasped. "What do mean...'go back'?" Shadow asked. "Ginny and her friends has to go back to the Huamn World... It's where they belong." "B-but...they belongs here." said Blooma while Serenity nodded. "I know... But once they goes back...Ginny won't remember meeting us and Bruncher and T.H. won't exist anymore." Saga explained. I couldn't believe what was I hearing, if I back...I won't remeber this or meeting my heroes face to face. "Please, Saga...let Ginny stay with us!" Silver shouted.

But Saga just said, "...I'm sorry." I felt really sad that I have to leave everyone and I won't remember this adventures. Cream, Serenity, Cheese, and Blooma started to cried while the others looks down in sorrow. Then a portal opens. "It's time go..." said Saga and with that...she disappears. I look, sadly, at everyone and said, "I-I guess...this is...good-bye." I felt tear slide down from eye. "Hey...don't cry." said Sonic. "Don't Ginny...maybe some day we'll meet you guys again." said Tails in a sad voice. Bruncher looks at Faith and said, "Well...Faith...I'm gonna miss you." "I'm gonna miss you too, Bruncher-Boo!" Faith cried and she hugs him, tighly. T.H. was hugged by Cream and Cheese. "I'll miss you...T.H." Cream cried. "Chao. (Me too.)" said Cheese. T.H. said nothing and wrap his wings around them. "We'll miss you guys." said Rouge. "It was nice meeting you, Ginny." said Wave and Jet. "We won't forget you!" Amy cried while Sonic holds her. I look at Silver and Shadow. I could tell that they were really upset, so walk up to them and said, "Guys...I'm sorry for what has...happen and...I h-hope th-that..." I couldn't finish and I fell towards the ground on my knees, crying. Silver got down to my level and warps arms around me, hugging me, tight.

"It's okay..." said Shadow. "Yeah...everything will be alright." said Silver. I wrap my arms around Silver and Shadow to hugged them tight, with love. Then we heard sniff. We look and saw Rascal crying, kinda. Caper just said, "What the heck?" Haze asked, "Rascal are you--?" "What?!? I just got...something in my eye!" Racal cried while everyone smiled. I let go of Silver and Shadow and walks towards the portal while Bruncher and T.H. follow me. We look back and said, "...Good-bye." and leap into the portal.

**(Third POV)** When Ginny and her friends went into the portal, Miracle and Max said, "We miss them already!" Then Technic cried, "Me too!" Then Technic and Saber cried like Timon and Pumbaa (Did I spell that right?) while everyone let the tears slide down from their eyes.

Meanwhile with Ginny and her friends, they flying through the portal until they stop in the middle. "Hey! What's the matter?!?" T.H. shouted. "Is this thing stuck or something?" Bruncher asked. Then out of nowhere, Saga appears in front of them. Ginny asked, "Saga...what are you doing here?" Saga looks at Ginny and answered, "I came here, because...I had talk with the other Guardians and...they told me that you and your friends can stay for, I don't know...30, 70, 100,000 years." "You mean...I can stay with them?" Ginny asked. Saga nodded. Then T.H. flew towards Ginny with a smile on his face and shouted, "We're going back!" Then Ginny asked, "But...what about my family and friends from my world? Will they agree with me?" "I'm afraid that...since you want stay with Sonic and the others...you friends and family will forget you...well, except one family member." Saga explained. "Who?" Ginny asked. "Your cousin, Ray, saw everything what happen from Mobius and wants you to be happy, even your family wants you to be happy. and he said that he'll try to visit you sometimes." Saga replied. Ginny was glad that her cousin, Ray, is going to visit sometimes and she was going back to Mobius. "Saga...tell Ray that...I love him and I won't forget him." said Ginny.

"I will. Oh and one thing...there's another reason why you're...someone in Mobius loves you very much and it was his tears that brought you back to life." said Saga while smiling and with that, she disappears again. Then T.H. said, "Hey! I just realize something. How will we get--?" Before he can finish, Ginny, Bruncher, and T.H. were pull back towards Mobius.

"BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!" (T.H.)

Meanwhile with Sonic and the others, everyone began to walk out of the forest, sadly, for they miss Ginny and her friends. Max asked, "So when will we get back?" "Just as soon as we find the two Chaos Emeralds." Technic answered, quietly. Then Saber's ears twitch towards the sky. Saber stops and looks around see what he was hearing. Blaze saw Saber, stops and asked, "What is it, Saber?" "What going on?" Raven asked. Saber grunts, "Something...is coming." This time everyone stop and hears something falling from the sky. They look up and see three lights, coming down towards them, fast. The lights hit the ground and reveal...Ginny, Bruncher, and T.H.

**(Ginny's POV)** We finally hit the ground and saw our friends looking us with a surpise looks on their faces. I smiled, got up, and said, "Hey guys!" Everyone yelled, "Ginny! Bruncher! T.H.!" and gather around me and my friends. T.H. shouted, "Guess what?!? We got a weekend pass!" "For the rest of our lives." Bruncher added. Amy shouted, "I'm so glad you guys are staying!" "Us too! Beside...we someone to fight with." said Rascal. I walk up to her and asked, "So that makes us...rivals?" "Yes, rivals... Not allies or pals!" said Rascal and with that, Team Deception ran off. Then Eggman said, "I might as well go back to my lab and rest for a while...until I think up a plan." Then he calls his machine-flying chair, gets on it, and flys away. "Sooonic...how about a date?" Amy asked. Sonic said, "Sorry, Ames, but--" "Sonic!" I shouted. "You know you like her, so go and have a great time." I said. "Alright...I'll go." said Sonic while blushing. Amy squeal for joy and pulls Sonic towards the city of water. "We better go! See ya!" said Jet. "Maybe we can teach you guys how to ride the Extreme Gear!" said Wave and the Babylons Rogues rode off.

"I better get back to the Master Emerald." said Knuckles and he runs off. "Come on, Elise! I'll take you home." said Raven and she walks Elise back towards Soleanna. I look back at the forest and decided to walk quietly away from the others, so I could think. (Few minutes later) While I was walking, I was busy thinking about my adventure. Then I came to a cliff. I saw the sun setting and the sky was orange. I look somewhere to sit on and for a rock. I sat on it and thought for while. /I can't believe I'm back here again. I thought my adventures was over, but now here I am for a reason...but what reason?/ Then I heard Bruncher and T.H. yelling my name.

"Ginny!" (T.H.)

"Ginny! Where are you?!?" (Bruncher)

"Bruncher?!? T.H.?!?" I shouted. Then T.H. pops of the behind tree and said, "There you are! We been looking for you!" T.H. runs to me with Bruncher behind him. They both stand next to me and Bruncher asked, "Why are you sitting here by yourself?" I sigh and said, "No reason...no reason at all." Bruncher looks at me for the and said, "Let me guess... There someone you love." I look at him and said, "How did you know, Bruncher?" "Let just say...I have thing with somebody." said Bruncher. Then T.H. said, "That who name is...Faith?" "What was that, T.H.?!?" Bruncher shouted. "N-nothing! But you know... it's kinda true." said T.H. "Bruncher...you know it's true." I said. "Alright! ...I like her! I _love_ Faith! There I said it... Now leave me alone!" Bruncher shouted while blushing. I giggle a bit. Then Bruncher said, "But we're talking about you now, not me." I sighed and said, "I don't know who I love..." "Well, who do you love?" T.H. asked.

"I don't know... There's Shadow and Silver." (Ginny)

"Shadow and Silver?" (T.H.)

"Okay! I think know why you like Silver, but...why you like Shadow? I mean, look at him! He's quiet and a...loner." (Bruncher)

"But he's not quiet all the time." (T.H.)

"You know what I mean! I mean, he doesn't talk too much!" (Bruncher)

"But there's something about him... He's quiet, his voice, his eyes...he's so...mysterious." I said while blushing. Then Bruncher asked, "Well...what about Silver?" I thought for a moment and said, "Well, he maybe a little naive, but...he's also very sweet and kind, and that hair-style of his. He's so sweet." Bruncher just grunted. Then I started to hum a song. (Sweet Sweet Dream '06 AKON Mix Japanese vesion of Sonic next gen. Ending.) "What's that you're humming?" T.H. asked. I stop humming and replied, "Just a song something I heard..." "Well, sing it!" said Bruncher. "N-no! I couldn't! I-I'm little too...shy to." I said while blushing. "Oh please, sing! We'll see it with you!" said T.H. while Bruncher nodded. "O-okay... Here it goes." I said and I began to sing...

_Chiisana mune no fukurami mo _(Ginny)

_**(Lovers in a warm embrace) **_(Bruncher & T.H.)

_KISS de nureta kuchibiru mo_

_Tada anata no _

Tame ni dake

_Shizuka ni yureru kata-goshi_

_**(Shining through the mist)** _

_Hosoku sashiteru gekkou_

_Orite kita tenshi no hashigo_

_Heya o someteru usuyami no ao_

_Senaka no nami ga furuwasu_

_**(Steal you away)**_

_**Kasane au te to te hodonaide**_

_**Fureru mune to mune hanasanaide**_

_**Toki wo tomete kono mama**_

_**Owaranai futari dake no**_

_SWEET DREAM_

_Ukabiagaru rinkaku_

_**(In the silent night)**_

_Kaze ni natteku toiki_

_Gekkou ni saete yuku_

_Ude wo nobashite_

_**(Holding you in my arms)**_

_Anata wo tsutsunda_

_**(Beneath the stars)**_

_Yami ga sarawanai you ni_

_**(Steal you away, steal you away)**_

_**Kasane au te to te hodonaide**_

_**Fureru mune to mune hanasanaide**_

_**Toki wo tomete kono mama**_

_**Owaranai**_

**_(Yeah!) _**(T.H.)

_**futari dake no**_

_SWEET DREAM_

_**Kasane au te to te hodonaide**_

_**Fureru mune to mune hanasanaide**_

_**Toki wo tomete kono mama**_

_**Owaranai**_

**_(So What?) _**(Bruncher)

_**futari dake no**_

_SWEET DREAM_

_Sweet, Sweet Dream..._

**_(So What?) _**(Bruncher)

"...Ginny, you're a pretty good singer." said T.H. "Yeah, not bad! You should be a singer." said Bruncher. I just sighed and said, "Yeah... But, it still doesn't help me." Then we a male voice saying...

"That was...beautiful."

...To be continue.

* * *

I'm stopping here for now, I wonder who said that? And if you readers want the english version, e-mail me or just say it on the review and I'll send it to you. 


	28. The Chosen's Love

**Title:** Saving the Worlds from Sonic next gen. soft of E22: The Chosen's Love.

I just couldn't pick which hedgehogs to end with, I love them both, well I _**love**_ Shadow more. I mean. wouldn't. But however, I do like Silver. So I decided to do... two different endings of Shadow and Silver. Those who love Shadow, read the first part. Those who love Silver, read the next part.

**Shadow's Ending.**

* * *

**(Ginny's POV)** Me and my friends just heard a voice of someone. We look back towards the forest and saw someone standing near a tree, but it was too dark to this person. I said, "Who said that?" Then Bruncher shouted, "Yeah! Come on out of there!" "Yeah! Or we'll...kick ya to the sky!" T.H. shouted. Bruncher looks at him like he was stupid and said, "T.H.!" "What?!?" said T.H. 

"Relax... it's only me. And beside...you're not _that_ stupid."

The person step out... It was Shadow. T.H. began to stuttered, "I-is Shadow! H-hi!" Then Bruncher asked, "What do you want?" Shadow came closer and said, "I just came to talk to Ginny... So why don't guys just beat it." However, Bruncher said, "Uh-huh! I'm positively not leaving, I don't trust you." "Bruncher..._leave_!" I said. Bruncher just look at me and said, "...And to think you know every gal." He walks away with T.H. behind him. Then T.H. said, "That **love** for ya!" "Guys...get...now!" I shouted. "Alright! We're going!" said T.H. and runs off through the bushes. Bruncher went up to Shadow and said, "Better not make a move on her...or I'll punch in the face!." He walks in the bushes. After Bruncher and T.H. left, Shadow said, "You know, I like Bruncher... He's an idiot!" I laugh and said, "Shadow...be nice."

I notice that Blooma, Rouge, and Omega was not with him. I asked, "What are you doing here by yourself? Where's Blooma, Rouge, and Omega?" "They're around here, somewhere... Far away." Shadow answered. I nodded and then asked, "So...why are you here?" Shadow replied, "I want to... Why in the world did you come back?" "Why? Don't you want me back?" I asked.

"Yes... Maybe." (Shadow)

"Yes? Maybe?" (Ginny)

Shadow sighed and answered, "Just 'yes'!" He looks at me with his red eyes and asked, "Why did you come back?" I look down and said, "You know... I don't know." "You don't know?" said Shadow. "Well, Saga told that there's someone who loves me and he's the one who brought me back to life." Shadow turns his back towards and said, "Is this guy named...Silver?" I look at him and asked, "What's the matter? You seem kinda jealous." Shadow looks back at me and shouted, "I am jealous!" His eyes got big and he turns back again.

"Shadow... Are jealous of me with Silver?" (Ginny)

"Look...I know you love Silver more than me!" (Shadow)

"What?!? What are you saying?"

"I...love you."

"What?"

"I love you! ...I know that you don't like me, but...I do. When you were...in the forest last time, I watch you everytime...making sure nothing bad happens to you. You were so...beautiful."

"Shadow... Why would you love me?" I asked. Shadow looks at me again and answered, "Because you're brave... Sure you're scared." I humphed while he continued, "But you're brave...for a human... You were so different and you were...never afraid of me. When you look at me and hugged me I was in..." "A happy place?" I added. However, Shadow look at me with a cold stare. "Alright! Another world!" I shouted.Then Shadow said, "I never...felt this way before, but I know you love Silver." and then began to walk away from me. I got up and shouted, "Shadow get back here!"

"No!"

"Shadow!"

He stopped. I continue to say, "Shadow...before you...leave me, I want to know why you think I'm beautiful." "You're beautiful...like the night sky... I'm like the sky...by itself, but you're like the stars that are...around me." said Shadow. I blush, sat down on the ground, and said, "That's the sweetness thing you ever said to me." Shadow chuckle a bit and said, "Yeah... But don't thnk I'll said it again." I smiled and said, "Shadow I...I love you too." Shadow came to me, got down to my level on his knees, touch my cheek with hand, and said, quietly, "You're so beautiful... When I was in the future and after hearing what Technic said what has happened to you... I thought I...never see you again or protect to you... I couldn't live without you." "Shadow..." I said, quietly. Our face got closer to each other until we heard...

"Kiss her, Big Brother! Kiss her!" (Blooma)

"Blooma get down!" (Rouge)

"But I want see them kissy!" (Blooma)

We look back and saw Blooma, poking her out of the bushes. Shadow got up and shouted, "Blooma! I thought I told you to stay with Rouge!" Blooma's ears went down, she came out of the bushes, and she said, "But I want see you kiss her, it so romantic!" Then Rouge and Omege pops out from the bushes. Omege said, "We're sorry, Shadow. But Blooma wants to see this. We really tried to stop her." Blooma looks up at Omega and said, "What do you mean, Unclie Omega? You want to see it too." "I did not!" said Omega. Then Rouge said, "Come on, Omega! Stop pretending!" Then I saw two brown ears in the bushes. I shouted, "You can come out too...Bruncher _and_ T.H.!" "Our cover's blown!" said Bruncher and they both come out of the bushes.

I said, "You little spies!" Then Shadow growled, "I want you guys to leave...now!" Rouge puts her hands on her hips and said, "Well, come all this way, and we didn't even get a 'hello'... But I can take hint. Come on guys!" Rouge walks away. "Coming, Auntie Rouge! Come on, Unclie Omega!" Blooma grabs Omega's hand and led him towards Rouge. Then Bruncher shouted, "And do not tonuge kiss!" "Ew! Bruncher, please! Can we just go?!?" said T.H. Bruncher nodded and they both follow Rouge.

**(Third POV)** After they left, Shadow began to laugh, for real. Ginny looks at Shadow and asked, "Shadow? What's so funny?" "Blooma...that kitten I swear. She always makes me laugh." Shadow replied. Ginny smiled and said, "She must be the only one who hangs out with you." Shadow said, "Sometimes..." Then Shadow grabs Ginny, dips her, and holds her close to his face. Ginny looks at him and said, "Shadow?!?" Shadow smiled, evilly, and said, "Now about that kiss..." "Shadow, now wait a min--!" Before she could finish that sentence, Shadow kiss her on the lips. Ginny closes her eyes and kisses him back.

Meanwhile with Bruncher, T.H., Blooma, Rouge, and Omega, they were in the bushes again, watching Ginny and Shadow kissing each other. Blooma and Rouge just sighed at the sence. Then Omega asked, "I thought we were not surpose to spy on them." "Quiet Omega!" said Rouge. Then Blooma began to giggle and said, "I can't hold it in much longer." The she shouts, "Big Brother! Does this mean I get a Big Sister?!?"

Shadow drops Ginny to the ground when they heard her. Ginny got her head and rubs it a bit. Shadow looks angrily at Blooma and the others and growls, "Blooma..." "Shadow...be nice." said Ginny. Shadow sighed and said, "...Yes, you get a sister." Then Blooma jumps for joy and runs to hug Ginny while lauhing with happiness. Rouge and Omega just left quietly, while Bruncher and T.H. left to see Faith and Cream. While Blooma hugs Ginny, Shadow and Ginny began to laughed for Blooma _can_ make everyone laughed.

**The End.**

* * *

I'm thinking to write another story about how Blooma met Shadow in first place. Just as soon as I remember how it goes.

**Silver's Ending.**

* * *

**(Ginny's POV)** Me and my friends just heard a voice of someone. We look back towards the forest and saw someone standing near a tree, but it was too dark to this person. I said, "Who said that?" Then Bruncher shouted, "Yeah! Come on out of there!" "Yeah! ...Put up your...dukes!" T.H. shouted. Bruncher looks at him like he was stupid and said, "...Dukes, T.H.?" "Well, what else can I say?" T.H. asked. 

"Calm down, guys! It's only me!"

The person step out... It was Silver. I shouted, "Silver?!?" "Silver? What are you doing?" Bruncher asked. "You scare us!." T.H. shouted. Then I asked, "Silver, what are you doing here?" Silver walks closer to us and answered, "I came to talk to you..." He looks at Bruncher and T.H. and said, "..._alone_." "Hey! Whatever you have to say, you can say it front of us! Right, Ginny?" said Bruncher. I sighed and said, "Maybe you two better..._go_?" Then T.H. said, "Oh, I get it! Come on, Bruncher! Let's go!" T.H. began to push Bruncher away me and Silver, in the forest. Bruncher shouted, "Look! I am not leaving--!" "Let's _**go**_!" T.H. shouted. "Alright, alright! I'm going!" Bruncher shouted. Bruncher looks at Silver and said, "I'll be watching you, Silver." After that, disappear in the trees. Silver shooks his head and said, "Your friend, Bruncher, scare me." I laugh a bit and said, "Sorry... So what do you want to talk about?" Silver walks up to me, sat down next to me, and asked, "Ginny...why did you come back?"

"What do you mean?" (Ginny)

"Why did you come back? There must be a reason why." (Silver)

"Well, um...I... I don't know." (Ginny)

"You can tell me." (Silver)

"Well, you see, Saga told me that there's...somebody who loves me very much... And I kinda love him back."

"Well...whoever he is...I'm sure he's lucky."

"...Silver, what's wrong? You seem so sad."

"I guess...I'm kinds am..."

"Silver...there something wrong."

Silver sighed, began to scratch his head, and said, "...How do I say this? Ginny...do you remember how we first met?" I thought for a moment and said, "Well, yes... When almost hurt Team Deception and--" "Okay! I get it!" Silver shouted and then he said, quietly, "Ginny, when I fisrt saw you...you were the most beautiful thing ever." I was little shock to hear that. I said, "Me? Beautiful?"

"Yes... In Sparklie or this...you're still beautiful. I love the way you talk, your eyes, the way treat me, and...you reminded me of my mother."

"What was you mother like?"

"Kinda like you... Caring, loving, always look out for me and my friends... You're so much like her."

"That's very sweet...for a naive hedgehog."

"...I'm not naive."

"I know, but...look what you did to Sonic! You fought him without even thinking about it."

"I know and I'm sorry! I'll never do that again!" Silver shouted. We stay quiet for a while, then Silver said, "...But when you got hurt by me and when you snap me out of it...I realize what I've done... It's all my fault. And I know you have feelings for Shadow." I look at him while he continues, "He's more stronger than me, he's jerk...but he seem so nice to Blooma... He's the only one for you. And there's never a girl who will like me. Sure there's Blaze...but I like her as sister." Then I asked, "What about...Faith?" "Heck no! Sure she's cool and all, but no!" Silver shouted. "What about Selica?" I asked.

"Too old for me, besides...she has eyes for someone else. No girl will ever love me or like me."

I look down and said, "That's not true, cause...I kinda like you." Silver looks at me and asked, "Why would you like me? I mean, I look like a Cockatoo." I blush a bit and said, "If you do...I think you look cute that way." "Why would you like me?" He asked again. I replied, "Well, you eyes, you're sweet, and your cute little ears!" I began to scratch his right ear. He began to purr sotfly, however he said, "Cut it out, will ya?" I stop and said, "You know you like it." Silver close his eyes for a minute and began to say, "Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I...I...um..."

"What?"

"Iloveyou..."

"What?"

"I...love you, Ginny! I always have! You're the only one who understand me! ...But, I'll understand that you like as a friend."

"Silver..."

(Third POV) Meanwhile with Bruncher and T.H., they were watching Ginny and Silver, talking to each other. T.H. said, "Oh! This is getting annoying! Will she said it to him?" "Ssh! Be quiet! ...He better not make a move on her." said Bruncher.

"Guess were not the only ones who decided to spy."

"Huh?" said Bruncher and look to his right saw...Faith with Miracle and Blaze. Faith said, "Hi, Bruncher-Boo!" Bruncher stuttered, "F-faith?!? What are you doing here? ...How long you guys been there?" "Long enough." Faith answered. Everyone look back Ginny and Silver. Then Miracle groaned, "...Why does he always get the girl? Why not me?" "Well, that goes show ya...you can never get every girl." said Blaze. Then Selica, Max, Saber, and Technic/Tech came by. Max asked, "So what's going on here?" He looks at Ginny and Silver and shouts, "Oh-no! They not gonna kiss, are they?!? I hate icky-wicky stuff!" Selica said, "Here's a icky-wicky for ya." and she hits him on the head. Max shouted, "Ouch! Well, it is!" Then Technic began chuckle and said, "I always knew he had eyes for her." Then Saber grunted, "Eyes...for Ginny."

"Well, is he going to kiss her or what, Bruncher-Boo?" Faith asked. "I hope so..." said Bruncher. Then T.H. said, "Ssh! She going to say something."

Meanwhile with Ginny and Silver, Silver was looking down for a while, then Ginny said, "Silver?" Silver looks up at her and said, "Yes?" Ginny blush in 10 reds and said, "I kinda...love you too." "What?" He asked. "I love you too! ...I don't know why, but...when I was killed, Saga told that I was not brought back my friends, but by someone who loves me. You brought me back to life...Silver." Then Silver said, "Ginny...I love you." "I love you too." said Ginny. They got closer to each other's lip, close their eyes, and kiss, softly. Then they heard...

"Whoa! Go Silver! Go Silver!" (Miracle)

"Doh!" (Faith)

"Oops!" (Miracle)

Silver and Ginny stop kissing, look back, and saw everyone staring at in the bushes while Miracle and Faith were seen. Silver shouted, "Why you littles!" Silver got up and ran towards the Twin Ghosts while the twins runs off in the forest, yelling, "Let's get out of here! Help! He's gonna to use psychic on us!" "When I get my hands on you, twins, I swear I'm gonna to hurt you **_bad_**!" Silver shouted. The Twin Ghosts went through the trees while Silver goes around them. Miracle shouted, "You _**can't**_ catch a ghost, Silver!" while Faith yelled, "Get away! Get away!" Then Silver grabs them by using his psychic powers and lifts them from the ground. "Hey! Put us down!" Faith yelled. Miracle shouted, "Blaze! Do something!" Blaze walks up to Silver and said, "Silver...put them down." Silver groaned, "I never get to have any fun..." Then Miracle said, "Ha! I always knew I like about that cat! She's **hott**!" He looks at Faith and said, "Get it? Hott!" He was about to laugh when Silver let's them go and they both fell to the ground. Faith landed on her feet while Miracle landed on his butt. Faith looks down at her brother and said to him, "You gotta learn how to land on your feet." "Oh shut up!" Miracle groaned and he got up.

Ginny came to Bruncher and T.H. and asked, "How long did you guys spy on us, Bruncher _and_ T.H.?" T.H. looks down and said, "Well, it was his idea." while pointed at Bruncher. Bruncher just rolled his eyes. Silver looks at his friends and said, "Can you guys leave...**far** away?" "Alright! We get the hint!" said Selica while she and Blaze walks away. "Yeah! Just don't kiss or anything! Icky-yucky-pooie!" Saber looks Max and growls at him. Max shouted, "What?!? It's true!" "Go.." Saber growled. Max walks away with Saber behind him. Technic said, "Well, see ya!" "Chao! (Bye!)" said Tech. They all left.

**(Ginny's POV)** Then Silver said, "I swear..." I chuckle a bit and sat down on a log. Silver sat next to me, look into my eyes, and said, "So...where were we?" I smiled and said, "Silver." We began to kiss again for a while, but then I stop. Silver asked, "What's wrong?" I blush and said, "I don't know... I guess I'm a little too shy." "Why don't we try a different kiss?" Silver asked. I blush fully and said, "But what if someone see us? I mean--" Silver puts his fingers on my lips and said, "Why don't you start while I keep my eyes, okay?" I nodded and he closes his eyes, waiting for the kiss. I look around at first and then got ready.

**(Third POV)** While Ginny gets looks around, Bruncher, Max, T.H., Blaze, and the rest were spying on them...again. Max was on Bruncher's shoulders while everyone was watching the two couples, except for Selica, who was trying to get everyone from Silver and Ginny. Max groaned, "Oh yuck! I knew it! They're going to kiss again!" "Well, what did you except. I just hope it's not a tounge kiss." said Bruncher. Then Selica whispered, "Guys! This is wrong! Very wrong! We should leave right now!" Then everyone went...

"Whoo!"

Selica decided to see what's happening. Ginny was getting to kiss Silver. Then Max was about shouts, "Hey!" however, Blaze and the Twin Ghosts cover his mouth, so Max can shut up. Max was grabbing on to Bruncher's ears and started to pull them. Bruncher said, "Man! This hyena loves to talk-talk-talk!" Then Selica said, "He can't help it! Everytime he see this stuff, he blows up!" Then T.H. and Selica cover Max's mouth. Max began to mumble. Selica said, "We should have right now, just like Silver said!" Saber, Tech, and Technic looks at Selica and Saber said, "...Leave?" "Heh! You can leave if you want, but we're staying right here." said Technic. "But we gonna leave right now!" said Selica.

Max's mumble gotting so louder, that Ginny heard them. Ginny smirked and left quietly. Silver didn't know that Ginny left abd was wonder what's taking Ginny so long, so he open eyes and saw a huge bug, right in front of his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" (Silver)

Silver screamed and jumps about like 8ft away from the bug. Then he heard a lot laughs. Silver looks up and saw his friends and Ginny's friends laughing while Max was hold a stick with the bug on it. Miracle said while laughing, "The look on his face!" Silver got very mad at them and growled, "You guys are gonna pay, deadly!" Silver got up and stomps towards them. Faith said, "Oh come on! We were just kidding!" Then Silver shouted, "What's the big idea?!? Putting that thing in face!" Faith chuckled and replied, "We have no choice." Silver looks around and notice that Ginny is not around, anywhere. "Where did Ginny go?" Silver asked. "Looking for her? She went that-a-way." said T.H. while pointing the right. "No, she went that-a-way." said Bruncher. He was pointing the wrong. T.H. said, "Bruncher!" Bruncher grunts and pointed the right way.

Before Silver looks for Ginny, he said to Blaze, "Blaze...make sure they won't follow me!" Blaze nodded and said, "Alright! I'll keep an eye on them." Silver began to walk away and shouted, "You better not follow, Miracle." "Alright! I'll leave you two love-birds alone!" Miracle shouted. Silver runs off in the trees. Then Miracle whined, "You lucky hedgehog you! Oh! I wanted a girl!" Then all of the sudden, Blaze kiss him on the cheek. "On second thought...I got one right now!" "Well, I did had a thing for you." said Blaze. "Well, Bruncher-Boo? How's about a kiss on the cheeky?" said Faith. Bruncher sighed and said, "Alright. Only on the cheek." Bruncher went kiss Faith's cheek, but instead, Faith move her head and Bruncher kiss her lips instead. Bruncher stop kissing, smiled, and said, "Faith...you're so sly. I like you." Faith smiled when she heard that.

"I better go and see if Cream is still there with Serenity and Cheese." said T.H. and he flies off. Then Max shouted, "Enough on this love stuff! I'm out of here!" Max flies off. Then Selica started shouting, "Max the Hyena! You get back here right now!" She ran off to follow. Saber shouted, "Hey! ...Wait for me!" Saber follows Selica. "Alright! Let's go, Tech! Transform!" Technic shouted. Tech said, "Chao, chao! (Hover scooter!)" and changes into a hover scooter. Technic hops on and rode off, saying, "We're outta here! Yee-ha!" Miracle shouted, "Hey! Wait for us!" Miracle and Blaze ran after Technic and Tech. "Come on, Bruncher-Boo!" Faith shouted while pulling Bruncher to following and they both disappear in the woods.

**The End**

* * *

That's all! ...For now. I might write about how about Silver, the Twin Ghosts, and Blaze's adventures. But I need ideas. 


End file.
